


Golden

by ymirrfritzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Daughter Reader, Death, F/M, Lemon, Marley - Freeform, Older Eren Yeager, Smut, Spoilers, War For Paradis, daughter - Freeform, older Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirrfritzz/pseuds/ymirrfritzz
Summary: After many years of not being close to her father, will (Y/N) Ackerman be able to allow him into her life again? Amid the Marley arc and onwards, will she give Levi one more chance or die in vain with the rest of her friends?Smut: chapter 6
Relationships: Eren/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94





	1. Author’s Note

To start this off, I must thank you guys for clicking on this fanfiction and reading it. It means so much to me that you decided to spend your time on reading my work and being interested in it. It means more to me than you imagine.  
Anyway, I just want to put a few warnings and spoilers before you start to read. I don’t want anybody commenting anything about that shit, so I’ll get straight to the point.

Spoilers:  
• Character deaths  
• Events that happen in the manga/anime  
• MAJOR SPOILERS for Marley arc and War for Paradis arc

Warnings:  
• Trigger warnings  
• Character death  
• Drinking  
• Smoking  
• Drugs/Drug Abuse  
• Depression  
• Sex  
• Suicidal tendencies/thoughts  
• Abuse

If anybody is triggered by anything related to that, please do not read this fanfiction. This is meant for MATURE AUDIENCES only.  
If you do not enjoy reading anything depressing or anything like that, I will REPEAT, do not read this. I have warned you.

I also must add that the reader will have a major relationship with Eren. And it ain’t gon’ be with baby dick Eren. Their relationship will start at chapter 3. I would also like to note that any sexual scenes that happens in the fanfiction will be with characters that are 18+ and above. Meaning that, all sexual scenes will happen in the year 854, where all characters will be 18+.

Aside from all of that, here is a list of your inserted character appearances, including your first name:

• (Y/N): your name  
• (N/N): nickname  
• (H/C): hair color  
• (H/L): hair length  
• (E/C): eye color

I’d also like to note that some things may not be directly accurate to the storyline or with any sorts like that. This is a fanfiction, anyway. 

Now that we’re done with this, you can go ahead and read my fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it, and once again, thank you!!!


	2. Chapter One: The Wayward Child

The dark-skinned woman listened with wide eyes as her child explained a detailed story. It wasn’t one out of a fairytale, nor was it one out of a fiction novel. The story came from the thrilling but risky experience the nine-year old had just experienced moments ago. Her mother, Imani, continued to stare at her in shock as she resumed with her story,  
“I knew that the man wasn’t from around here.” Said the child, smiling, “He was kinda ugly, and bald! Plus his suit was too expensive, just like the watch I managed to steal from him!”  
The child reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a watch. She handed it to her mother who started to examine it. Her chocolate brown eyes were hurting by how wide they were,  
“(Y/N)...Why did you pickpocket him?” Imani asked, giving the watch back to her.  
The child eyed what she stole for a moment. A diamond encrusted watch that seemed to be made out of other rare metals as well. It was certainly sold to the man with a high price, but it can go higher down in the underground. She clutched it in her small hands and looked up at her mother,  
“I wanted to help you and dad.” She said, “He’s always doing worse stuff than I am to get money, but he barely brings any back. The walls are thin, you know. I can hear the two of you arguing about our financial problems.”

It was silent for a moment between the two. Without a doubt, Imani was always surprised to hear what would come out of her daughter’s mouth. At such a young age, she had to grow up quickly and learn about all the bad things surrounding her. They tried to protect her and shield her away from the dangers, but it never worked. (Y/N) laughed a little as she placed the watch on the kitchen table,  
“I understand if you’re mad at me.” She said, “But I don’t want to hear anymore arguing while I’m trying to sleep. This watch can provide us a lot more once you sell it!”  
(Y/N) smiled, which caused her mother to grin as she shook her head. The two of them sat down at the round kitchen table as Imani picked up the diamond watch. The look in her eyes as she gazed at the watch with an arched brow was a look of approval. She let out a small scoff before letting out a chuckle,  
“You’re smart for a kid your age.” She said.  
“Well you guys did raise me the best you could.” Said (Y/N), “Though dad tends to be a smartass most of the time, so I probably get that too, don’t I?”  
“Language.”  
“Sorry!”  
Imani chuckled before setting the watch down. She reached over and planted a small kiss on (Y/N)’s cheek,  
“I may be disappointed that you’re pickpocketing people, but I’m happy that you found something good.” She said, “This will benefit us, (Y/N). You’ve done well...”

The child smiled brightly up at her mother,  
“Thank you!” She said.  
Imani gave her a small smile and a soft pat on the back. That’s when the front door opened, and her father walked in. (Y/N)’s eyes widened but immediately softened once she saw him. She quickly picked up the watch,  
“Dad!” She yelled, running over to him.  
Levi bent down to her height right as she ran into his embrace. His usual stoic face softened as he grinned at the sight of his daughter. Imani quickly came out of the kitchen next to them and leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene with a smile on her face. He slightly moved her away from him to get a better look at her,  
“Dad, look at what I got.” She said, reaching her arm out in front of her.  
He grabbed the watch from her hands and became surprised. Levi couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle,  
“(Y/N), where’d you get this from?” He asked.  
“I stole it from some rich bald guy.” She said, “It’ll help all of us, including Isabel and Farlan.”  
He let out a small sigh,  
“That’s true.” He said, “But you shouldn’t steal from people.”  
“But you do it!” She said.  
“It doesn’t mean that you can do it too.”  
She frowned at him, but he quickly ruffled her hair to try and brighten her mood. He stood up and placed the watch in his back pocket.

Levi looked down at her confused face,  
“I’m not mad at you, (Y/N).” He said, “You were just trying to help, and it worked out well in the end. I’m proud of you, kid.”  
She smiled brightly up at him,  
“That’s what mom said!” She exclaimed happily, “But, thank you!”  
She laughed a little before slowly stopping. The child then remembered something else she did, and quickly looked back up at her father who was examining the watch,  
“Oh, and dad! While I was out, I saw a-“  
He cut her off by slowly walking away from her with a blank look on his face. (Y/N)’s smile turned into a frown as he walked into the other room and shut the door behind him. She should be used to him being busy at this point, but she wasn’t. It was hard for her, and Imani noticed it. Her mother walked up to her and bent down to her height,  
“You can tell him the story about you saving the bird tomorrow.” She said, “Let’s just get you into bed, okay?”  
(Y/N) slowly looked up at her mother with sadness written all over her face. It broke Imani’s heart to see her feel and look this way,  
“I can tuck myself in...” She said.  
The young girl looked up at her mother with a disappointed look in her eyes before turning around to walk away. This was the first time she had even managed to hold a conversation with her father in days.

(Y/N) looked out her window to see a carriage coming by towards her house. She let a sigh escape her lips when it stopped in front of the door and out came her father. She quickly walked away from the window and sat on her bed, continuing to smoke her cigarette. Just from her open window, she could hear her mother greeting her dad. Quickly, the teenager walked back over to the window and looked back out it again.  
She let out one last puff of the cigarette before taking it out on the ledge and throwing it somewhere out onto the street. (Y/N) grabbed her cigarettes right as she heard footsteps and people talking nearby her door. The fifteen-year old managed to hide the carton in her briefcase right as the bedroom door opened. She didn’t bother turning around to see who was at her door, as she knew who it was anyway,  
“(Y/N), your dad’s here.” Said Imani.  
She turned to glance over her shoulder to see her father staring at her with a bored look on his face, as usual. An awkward silence fell over the room, but her mother quickly interrupted it. She walked over to the window and looked out of it, raising an eyebrow,  
“I wonder if something is on fire.” She said.  
“Were you cooking before I came?” Levi asked, turning towards her.

She quickly shook her head,  
“No, but the old guy next door smokes a ton.” She said, “I’m glad this window is staying closed once you leave.”  
Imani reached her hand out and grabbed the handle of the window, quickly shutting and locking it. She let out a sigh of relief before turning towards her husband and daughter,  
“I’ll see you two downstairs.” She said.  
Without a word, the dark-skinned lady silently left the room with a small smile on her face. (Y/N) stared at her father for a few seconds before turning around to zip up her briefcase. He walked over in front of the window, standing in the light as the rays of the sun beamed down through the glass. Levi turned his head to face her, looking straight into her eyes right as she turned around,  
“I don’t know how she thinks that it’s not you smoking.” He said.  
(Y/N) scoffed,  
“Because what she’s saying is true.” She said, “She’ll be helping me with something in my room and suddenly that man starts smoking outside.”  
“So you’re using to that to your advantage now?” Levi asked.  
“Yeah, I guess...”  
She grabbed her briefcase and let out a small sigh. Although she didn’t want to admit it, she was nervous about joining the scouts.

Ever since they left the underground, things between (Y/N) and her father became worse. She could barely look into his eyes without having to look away and hold a conversation with him. Now that she’s forced to join the scouts, train under his wing, and be apart of his special operations squad made her nervous. She didn’t know if it was going to tear them apart more or strengthen their relationship,  
“I don’t care about you smoking.” He said, “Just keep it at a minimum when we arrive at headquarters.”  
She only let out a sigh as her answer, which upset Levi a little,  
“(Y/N)-“  
She immediately cut him off,  
“I heard you.” She said, “You don’t care if your fifteen-year old daughter smokes, whatever. Not like you cared from the start anyway...”  
He watched silently as she left her room in a hurry with a small frown on her face. Levi let out a sigh before following her down the stairs of the small house. Imani waited at the front door with a smile on her face. The sun shined on her, and although it brought out how happy she looked, (Y/N) noticed the strained smile. The fifteen-year old sighed,  
“Don’t force yourself to be happy, mom.” She said, “I don’t want to leave you either.”  
Imani stopped smiling, but there was a small grin still planted on her lips. Slowly, tears started to pool in her eyes.

“I just don’t want to cry when I see you leave.” She said, pulling her daughter into a hug, “I know that you’ll be safe with your father but...I can’t help but be scared for your wellbeing.”  
(Y/N) shifted uncomfortably from the tight hug but managed to hug back. She placed her head on her mother’s shoulder, and bit her lip to hold her tears back. Imani has always been there for her, and never once left. It was heartbreaking to be separated from her. The teenager moved away from the hug, only to have her mother kiss her forehead passionately,  
“I love you.” She said.  
“I love you too...” Said (Y/N).  
“And please listen to your father.”  
She nodded before moving away and walking towards the door. The longer she stayed with her mother, the more she didn’t want to leave, but managed to. Levi watched as she made her way over to the carriage and open the door to it. He let out a sigh before turning to face his wife. She reached her hands up to cup his cheeks, and looked into his eyes,  
“You’ll do great.” Imani said, “Now that you’ll be with her all the time from now on.”  
He held her hands and scoffed,  
“Hopefully.” He said, “You never know with that girl.”  
They both slightly laughed,  
“Oh, also...” She said, “Please tell her that I know it’s her smoking up there. I’m just not in the mood to argue with her about it.”

Levi hummed in reply before leaning down to capture her lips with his. Their kiss lasted only for a few seconds before he had to pull away. Their eyes locked, and he ran his hands down her arms to her hair. He played with a braid, only for Imani to grab his hand,  
“You should go before (Y/N) gets upset.” She said, “As much as I want you to stay though...”  
“I understand.” He said, “Next time we visit, I’ll make sure to have some time alone with you.”  
She laughed slightly before moving away from him, only to place her hand on his lower back to guide him out the door. The married couple said their goodbyes before Levi walked away from the house and back to the carriage. He got inside and shut the door behind him, sitting in the seat in front of his daughter.  
As they started to make their way out of town, (Y/N) couldn’t help but bombard her father with questions about what was going to happen. She asked why she was going under a different kind of training, to which he replied to by saying that since she was an Ackerman, she was far more stronger than any of the other cadets or other people. Levi gazed out the window after explaining to her about how commander Erwin Smith allowed him to train her and be apart of his squad. Thanks to him, she gets to be ahead of her peers.

The orange-haired woman fell onto the ground with an oof after losing the training session to (Y/N). Not only was she impressed by how strong the teenager was, but by how quick she managed to make her body sore. Petra let out a nervous laugh as she saw her stand in front of her with a menacing stare, only for the young girl to give her a smile and hold her hand out,  
“I’m sorry.” She said, “I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I just want my dad to make us stop training.”  
Petra grabbed her hand as she finished her sentence, and got helped being pulled back up. She started to dust herself off,  
“I get you.” She said, “But would you rather clean all day or train?”  
“It differs with everybody.” Said (Y/N), “But I’d rather clean. It’s not as painful and tiring.”  
The older woman laughed a little,  
“I like you, kid.” She said, “You remind me of captain a lot.”  
The (H/C) haired girl stared at her for a bit before scoffing and turning her head around,  
“I’m nothing like my dad.” She said.  
Petra stood silently as she watched her walk away from where they were standing, and towards the others. She let out a sigh before walking over to join them.

“Hange-san! You’re going to get hurt yourself again if you keep on-“  
(Y/N) got interrupted by a loud explosion, which caused her to immediately duck down and hold her head. She heard glass shattering and the sound of sizzling chemicals before it went silent again. She looked up and saw that Hange’s face was all black. The young girl gasped as she stood up again,  
“Are you alright?” She asked, walking over to them.  
Hange raised their glasses over their head, leaving a clean imprint around their eyes that the chemicals couldn’t get to. They only laughed a little,  
“I’m more than alright.” They said, “Erwin! I think we found a solution to where we can paralyze titans! It sounds risky, but if I can just make a few adjustments to the reaction, then we can finally capture them!”  
(Y/N) turned her head to the left to see the commander and her father sitting at a table. Erwin had an amused look on his face while Levi just stared at them with slight anger in his eyes. Moblit let out a frustrated sigh,  
“Hange-“  
They cut him off,  
“Think about it, Erwin!” They yelled ecstatically.  
(Y/N) placed her hands on the table and gave him a concerning look,  
“Commander, please don’t go through with this.” She said, “This is probably one of the craziest ideas they’ve had this week.”

The teenager turned towards the section-commander and her eyes widened by the crazy look on their face,  
“As much as I look up to you, I can’t agree with this.” She muttered.  
Suddenly, Hange turned around and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little.

“You’re supposed to make sure he agrees with me on this!”

“But it’s too crazy! Plus, the commander won’t ever go through with it!”

“I actually might consider it...”

“Commander, please don’t!”

Petra sat down next to (Y/N) with a cup of wine in her hand. The teenager eyed her for a second before smiling a little,  
“I’m the only person in this room that can’t drink.” She said, “Came to rub it in my face?”  
“Nope.” Said Petra, “I actually wanted to offer you a sip.”  
It was the end of the night, and the Levi squad decided to end it by having some fun. Although her father wasn’t going to join in with them, he was at least going to make sure that they weren’t going to end up drunk. So, he sat at the round table in the center of the room with a cup of tea in his hand and a book in the other. Even though (Y/N) wasn’t able to join in on any of the drinking, she still managed to have some fun with them,  
“Here, if you drink it quickly, Captain won’t notice.” She said, nudging it to her.  
Petra watched as the fifteen-year old glanced between her father and the cup, before quickly grabbing it and taking a sip. She gave it back and furrowed her eyebrows,  
“Ew.” Said (Y/N).  
“You’ll enjoy the taste at one point.” She said, patting her back.  
The young girl lightly laughed before standing up to go walk over to her father. He didn’t bother looking up from the book as she sat down on the chair next to him.

She leaned back in the chair and sighed,  
“The wine here is cheap.” Said Levi, “But a teenager like you wouldn’t even notice the difference.”  
Her eyes widened and she turned her head to look at her father. He was still focused on his book, even flipping the page to read the next paragraph. (Y/N) glared at him.

“Shut up!”

Jean gritted his teeth after his mother walked away from him, causing the short girl to laugh. He turned his head to face her, clearly becoming angry,  
“Hey, don’t laugh! It’s not funny!” He yelled.  
(Y/N) reached her hand up and patted his shoulder, smiling up at him this time,  
“I’m sorry...Jeanie!” She mocked, laughing again.  
He muttered a few curse words under his breath before stomping away from her. She let out a breath before placing her hands on her hips,  
“Okay, seriously! I didn’t mean to upset you, Jean!” She yelled as he started to walk out of earshot.  
(Y/N) frowned a little, only to let out a gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see her mother standing behind her, smiling down at her,  
“Was that boy bothering you?” Imani asked.  
“I was the one bothering him, actually.” She said, “But we’re good friends, so it’s okay. I do have to apologize properly to him later though.”  
It was silent for a moment between the two before (Y/N)’s eyes widened. She smiled widely as she grabbed her mother’s hand,  
“Right! I want you to meet some of my friends!” She said, “You’ll actually like these people, mom.”

The teenager dragged her mother across the area until they stood with her friends. (Y/N) introduced her to everybody, and they all got on her good side pretty quickly by their unforgettable first impressions. It was a pleasant and calming moment. For once, she allowed the feeling to creep back into her after joining the scouts. The next few minutes passed by like a breeze, up until Imani wanted to see what the rest of the headquarters were like.  
The mother-daughter duo walked around for a while alone, up until they passed by two men. It was nothing, until (Y/N) heard snickering. She brushed them off, not bothering to deal with them, until one of the men turned around to face them, and yelled out to them,  
“What are slaves doing here?!” He yelled.  
The other yelled out a curse word, along with a racial slur, before the two of them started laughing loudly again. The hurt in Imani’s eyes was very evident, but yet, she didn’t do anything. Instead, she stayed silent and lowered her gaze to the floor. (Y/N) saw how hurt she was by their words, and that alone sent her into rage. She guided her mother over to a bench before walking up to the two men. They didn’t even have time to say anything as she didn’t waste a second by punching one of them in the face. The other man stared with wide eyes, only to quickly glare at her.

(Y/N) faced him quickly after making sure that the other man wouldn’t get back up, and started to attack him. The taller male yelled in pain as she hit sensitive areas and belittled him. Although he managed to push her onto the ground, that didn’t stop her from kicking him in his crotch.  
The man fell to the floor in pain right as (Y/N) stood back up. She continued to kick him with anger as tears strewed down her cheeks,  
“Fuck you!” She yelled, “Burn in hell!”  
Before she could kick him again, a sudden pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She struggled in the person’s grasp,  
“Let go!” She yelled, trying not to cry.  
“(Y/N), please...” Said the voice.  
She immediately stopped thrashing around when she heard the voice. Her head looked up to where her mother was sitting, and saw her father checking up on her. The teenager slowly got sat on the floor, as well as Hange sitting down next to her,  
“What do you think you’re doing?” They asked in a worried tone.  
“T-They...” She muttered, “They were being racist pieces of....”  
(Y/N) broke out in tears before she could even continue the sentence. The feeling of somebody else coming up to her made her look up to see her father looking down at her with concern written all over his face.

She gritted her teeth at him,  
“(Y/N)...” He whispered.  
She bit her lip, drawing blood. Levi reached his hand out to comfort her, only to have it slapped away as she got up and ran away from everybody. He continued to sit there, looking down at the floor in shame. One of the few times he was able to comfort her, she rejected him. It hurt him more than it hurt her...

The sound of the waves and the feeling of a cool breeze calmed the young girl down. Her eyes scanned around the coastline, looking at her friends who were enjoying having fun in the salty waters. It managed to bring a warm smile onto her face. From her spot on the horse, she could hear their screaming. For once...It wasn’t out of fear, but by pure enjoyment. The scenery in front of her was beautiful and breathtaking.  
(Y/N) was too distracted looking out at the ocean to notice her father walking up to her and standing next to her horse. The sudden call of her name made her slowly turn her gaze from the ocean to the man beside her. Her smile slowly dropped, but there was still a happy expression on her face,  
“Are you doing alright?” Levi asked.  
She let out a small sigh,  
“I’m okay.” She said, “I was just remembering a few things.”  
“And your foot?” He asked, “Last time I remembered, that bearded bastard messed it up pretty badly.”  
(Y/N) looked down at her right foot and moved it a little. It still hurt her a lot, but it was nothing too bad that she couldn’t handle. She looked back up at her father,  
“It’s better.” She said, “I still can’t walk on it though.”

He hummed in reply before turning around to get on his horse that was right beside her. As he was getting on, (Y/N) decided to spark up another conversation so an awkward silence wouldn’t fall over,  
“Thank you for letting me come.” She said, “I wouldn’t have wanted to waste this opportunity by letting a small injury get to me.”  
Levi got on his horse and turned his head to look at her. The look in his eyes showed happiness, but his face still remained the same,  
“You would’ve fought me if I refused.” He said, “Plus, I couldn’t have enjoyed the moment if you weren’t here. I want to see you happy.”  
(Y/N) smiled at her father before turning to look back out at the ocean. He continued to stare at her wondering face,  
“What were you reminiscing about?” Levi asked.  
She allowed a big smile to appear on her lips as she, once again, thought of the moments,  
“What it was like before all of this.“ She said, “You know...When we thought the ocean was just a myth or something.”  
She laughed a little,  
“Glad to see that it isn’t.” She continued, “I wish mom could come with us.”  
He slightly smirked to himself as he moved his gaze away from her to the ocean. It was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

“She’d probably faint.” He said, “Why don’t you bring her back something?”  
(Y/N) laughed a little,  
“If I could walk down to the shore I would.” She said.  
“Want me to help you?” He asked.  
The two of them turned their heads to face each other. Her eyes were wide with shock, but Levi held his blank expression,  
“I’m serious.” He said.  
(Y/N) smiled softly at him,  
“Sure.” She said.  
He slowly got off his horse again and walked over to her. In a swift motion, she landed on her left foot before grabbing her fathers shoulder to steady herself. He grabbed her waist and moved her arm so it can settle around his neck. Levi helped her walk to the shore, making sure that she wouldn’t slip or fall onto anything.  
When they reached the shore, Levi sat her down on the sand and watched as she scanned the area with her bright (E/C) eyes. The scenery reminded him of when she was only a baby, which brought a warmth to his heart. (Y/N) picked up a beautiful blue and white colored seashell and eyed it,  
“Commander Erwin would teach me a lot about the ocean.” She said, “He said that his father knew a lot about the outside world.”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,  
“When’d you have the time to do that?” He asked.  
“I’d sneak off from cleaning the old base to hang out with him and Hange.” She said nonchalantly.  
“Tsk, brat...”  
(Y/N) snickered to herself before picking up a few smaller seashells. They all had different patterns and colors to them, even shapes. She reached over for her pouch that was located on her hip and opened it up to place them in there. Levi helped her back up when she reached her hand up to him, and he supported her again,  
“What else did you learn from him?” He asked.  
(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows as she continued to think, only to remember another thing he said about seashells,  
“He told me that you can hear the ocean if you listen closely, but that may not be true.” She said, “He also said that you should be careful when putting up a seashell by your ear cause some kind of creature can come out of it and snap you.”  
Levi couldn’t help but scoff at what she said,  
“That man was a dumbass sometimes.” He muttered.  
“But he said that it was true!” She said.

They arrived back at their horses, and he helped (Y/N) get back on hers before getting seated on his again. She continued to stare out at the ocean,  
“Once again, thank you, dad...” She said.  
He gave her one last glance, smiling at how happy she looked,  
“Don’t mention it.” He said, turning his head to look away.  
For the first time in many years, that was the first conversation they had without making snarky comments to each other, or ending up in an argument or fight. The fact that (Y/N) kept continuing on with the conversation with a real smile on her face brought him peace. Levi let out a heavy sigh and smiled a bit brighter.  
(Y/N) noticed her fathers happy expression and couldn’t help but become even happier herself. Whatever moment they had together only moments ago, seemed to be amazing. For other people, it would seem like another parent-child interaction. But not for them. For this broken family, it seemed to be bringing them together in a very slow way.  
A breeze went pass the young girl, making her hair blow in the wind. Her gaze slowly directed from the ocean back to her father. He was happy, and so was she.

The rest of the day, and even night, went on well for the two of them. It was relaxing to not be arguing or fighting with each other. For a moment, it felt like they could be a real family again, but only the future can hold the answer to that. Levi wished it could last like this forever, but he knew better than that.  
By tomorrow probably, the two might get into a huge fight, which could result in her not talking to him for days and days on end. (Y/N) was an unpredictable girl, and that can either be good or bad in any situation.

For now, they enjoyed their peace with one another together.


	3. Chapter Two: Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO LET YALL KNOW LMAOOO  
> i ain’t gon’ upload daily, i just have the first 4 chapters ready HEHEH. so sometimes chapter releases will be a little late due to school.
> 
> AIGHT YOU CAN READ NOW JQOSNQ

The young woman let out a small sigh, shutting her eyes right after. With winter approaching soon, the weather was starting to get colder everyday. The scouts started to wear their coats again, and wasn’t set out on many expeditions like before. (Y/N) gripped her hot cup of tea tighter in her freezing hands, trying to get some warmth from it. Imani walked into the dining-room as she wiped her hands with a towel. The mother placed the white cloth onto the chair, before grabbing the arm of it and placing her other hand on her hip. She smirked,  
“How is it?” She asked.  
(Y/N) shot her head up to look at her mother, only to notice that her hair was covering her face. She quickly brushed it away, showing her tired eyes. The bags underneath them were dark, which caused Imani’s eyes to widen,  
“Have you gotten any sleep?” She asked worriedly, “You look dead.”  
She quickly walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. The (H/C) haired woman managed to let out a dry laugh,  
“I can’t.” She said, “Ever since those people came, I’ve been working harder than ever. I’m also too afraid to sleep with them being so nearby.”  
(Y/N) took a sip of the hot tea,  
“Does your father trust them?” Imani asked.  
The younger woman shrugged her shoulders, before bringing the cup back up to her lips.

It became silent for a few moments before Imani let out a sigh. She sat down on the seat next to her daughters and placed her hands on the table,  
“I haven’t heard much.” She said, “Would you please explain what’s going on over there?”  
The young woman hummed,  
“Hange-san and dad wants to work with them.” (Y/N) said, “They have all this...Weird technology stuff and amazing weapons. It really is crazy, mom.”  
A sudden look of concern fell over her face as she continued to explain,  
“But it seems too good to be true.” She said, “Sure we have them locked up as prisoners and shit, but...I still don’t trust them that well. What happens if they contact Marley? They’re able to do that without even having to send letters!”  
(Y/N) stood up from her chair as panic rushed through her whole body. She quickly walked over to the window and watched as people walked by the house. Her eyebrows furrowed,  
“Anybody in the crowd can be one of them, waiting to make a move.” She said, “It’s...Too much for me to handle.”  
Imani smiled at her,  
“Don’t worry, (Y/N).” She said, placing her chin on her hand, “Nothing bad will happen, especially since you have strong people by your side. They’re the ones who should be afraid, not you...”

(Y/N) slowly turned her head to face her mother, and allowed a nervous smile to spread across her lips,  
“I guess...” She muttered.  
She walked over to the table again, and grabbed the cup of tea, drinking the rest of it in one gulp. Once she finished, she placed the cup back down with a sigh,  
“But be careful.” Said Imani, “Even if you start to gain their trust, we really don’t know them.”  
“I will.” She said, “You know me, mom...”  
(Y/N) smiled at her mother,  
“Oh, one more thing.” She said, “Wait right here, I’ll go grab it.”  
Imani quickly got up from the table and walked into the other room. A minute or two passed by before she came back, and she handed her daughter a letter,  
“Give this to your father.” She said.  
“What’s it about?” (Y/N) asked, examining it.  
“Well, that’s between your father and I.”  
“Ew, gross.”  
Her mother rolled her eyes before laughing a little. She sat down on the chair and smiled,  
“You’ll do the same when you’re in love.” She said.  
“You two have been married longer than the walls have been around.” Said (Y/N).  
Imani scoffed, which only caused her daughter to laugh. Her (E/C) eyes examined her mother’s annoyed face, making her to grin.

“I’m teasing you.” She said, “I’ll give your love letter to dad after I read it.”  
“You better not.” Said Imani angrily.  
“I’m kidding!”  
(Y/N) snickered as she placed the letter in her coat pocket,  
“I should be leaving now anyway.” She said, turning to look back at her mother.  
“I wish you didn’t have to.” Said Imani, “Have a safe trip back. Make sure to write to me!”  
The young woman nodded her head before walking over to the front door. She turned her head to face her mother,  
“I love you.” Said (Y/N).  
“Love you too.” She said.  
She whipped her head back around and opened up the front door, exiting and shutting it behind her right after. A cold wind blew past her, making her shiver. It was only the late afternoon as well...

Hange walked past multiple tents, along with Levi and (Y/N). They turned her head to face the family and slowed down to walk at the same pace as them,  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this...” Said the teenager in an annoyed voice, “How can we trust them, Hange-san?”  
“We pretend like we do!” They said, “That’s why we have them as prisoners. We have the upper-hand here.”  
“At the moment...”  
“Cheer up! You don’t have to like them, but at least cooperate with them!”  
They all stopped walking as (Y/N) let out a sigh. She seemed frustrated, very frustrated,  
“I don’t want to go in there.” She said, glancing up at the tent Yelena and Onyankopon where currently waiting for them In.  
Levi furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her with a concerned look on his face,  
“Is there a reason why you don’t want to see them this badly?” He asked.  
She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at her father. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she turned to face the tent. (Y/N) clenched her fists,  
“I can’t imagine sitting in front of the enemies who broke our wall and killed thousands.” She said, “Many lives’ were lost because of them, so I don’t want to sit there and look at them in the eye pretending that everything is okay.”

It became silent between the three before she spoke up again,  
“I don’t want to go in there.” Said (Y/N), “I don’t want to be involved with them, even if it helps us.”  
Hange let out a low hum,  
“I understand.” They said, “But you do have to give them a chance. Who knows, they may genuinely want to help us.”  
Levi nodded in agreement,  
“They’re right.” He said.  
“Says you!” Said (Y/N), looking back up at him, “You should be disagreeing with me on this.”  
He rolled his eyes,  
“We’re not telling you to trust them immediately.” He said, “You just need to let yourself accept their help and learn more about them. And if shit goes wrong, you know what to use against them.”  
(Y/N) let out a sigh,  
“Why do I have to come in the first place?” She asked, “I’m not an officer or anything...”  
“You’re apart of Levi’s squad.” Said Hange, “Plus, it doesn’t hurt to see a friendly face like yours to comfort other people. And if something wrong were to happen, you’re quick enough to stop it.”  
“You just made me more confused.”  
“It doesn’t matter, I just want you there!”

Levi shook his head before walking up to Hange,  
“We’re going to be late.” He said, “Let’s go.”  
She nodded in agreement before the two started to walk towards the tent, (Y/N) following behind. She looked around as they continued walking, eyeing all the soldiers that were on guard. Her (E/C) eyes then trailed to the mountain on her left and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Eren and the others sat there with guns, keeping an eye out for anything. Their eyes locked and he flashed her a smile, with her giving one back. (Y/N) gave him a quick wave before looking away to catch up to her father and Hange.  
Eren watched cautiously as she headed inside the tent that Yelena and Onyankopon were currently in. Once she was out of his sight, he lowered the gun and let out a small sigh. He walked over to the others and noticed that they were in a conversation about how they can pry information off of Yelena. Armin heard his footsteps, and he turned his head to face him,  
“Good luck with her.” He said.  
Eren narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a confused look as he sat down beside him,  
“I’m confused.” He said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
Jean couldn’t help but overhear what Armin said, and he too, turned to look at him,  
“He’s talking about (Y/N), you idiot!” He said.

Connie snickered, only to get slapped behind the head by Sasha. Her eyes were still closed, but the tugging of her ponytail by Mikasa was keeping her awake,  
“I don’t understand what you mean.” Said Eren, trying to brush off the conversation.  
“Don’t act oblivious now.” Said Jean, “Everybody knows that you two like each other. So if you ever have the balls to ask her out, good luck with that.”  
“Why would I need luck for it if I already know that she likes me back?”  
“Because captain will probably beat your ass again.” Said Connie, “So good luck with her.”  
Eren glared at all of them,  
“If he dares to touch him like that again, I swear I’ll-“  
Armin cut Mikasa off before she could continue her sentence,  
“W-We’re supposed to be keeping watch here!” He exclaimed, “Plus I was just teasing Eren. The two will do just fine.”  
Everybody muttered a few things before returning back to their normal conversation. Eren grabbed a set of binoculars and started to look around the area, particularly around the tent (Y/N) went in. The thought of her smile made his cheeks turn red, and was glad that nobody was looking at him at the moment. He was waiting for the perfect time to confess to her, which was going to be sooner than later.

(Y/N) took a seat next to her father in the tent, muttering a short welcome as she avoided their gaze. When the three finally got comfortable, Hange grabbed the tea kettle and started to pour the hot beverage into everybody’s teacup,  
“Welcome to the island of the devils!” They joked.  
A small laugh escaped their lips as they set the kettle down, as well as them going back to sit on their uncomfortable chair,  
“So it’s Yelena and Onyankopon, right?” Hange asked.  
The two Marleyan’s nodded,  
“I’m sorry that we have to talk like this under these circumstances.” They continued.  
“It’s quite alright, I understand.” Said Yelena, “I would have done the same.”  
(Y/N) picked up her cup of tea and brought it up to her lips, blowing on the hot beverage to cool it down slightly. Hange cleared their throat,  
“Oh, I forgot about introductions-“  
Yelena cut her off,  
“No need, we all know who you are.” She said, “You’re Hange Zoë, commander of the scouts.”  
The blonde moved her gaze to the short man,  
“And you’re the infamous Levi everybody knows about.” She continued.

Her eyes landed on (Y/N), and she raised an eyebrow. The (H/C)-headed woman set her teacup down, looking straight into her dark eyes,  
“(Y/N).” She said, “I am apart of the Levi squad.”  
The blonde let out a deep breath,  
“I don’t mean to sound rude, but why are you with us in this meeting...?” Asked Yelena.  
“She is my daughter.” Said Levi, “If you have a problem with that, address it.”  
Her eyes widened, becoming shocked to hear the sudden news,  
“Oh wow...I’m surprised to know that you have a daughter.” She said.  
It became silent once again, but Yelena broke it,  
“As you can see, we’ve laid out some guns for you.” She said.  
The three each grabbed one and started to examine it. (Y/N) held hers up close to her face, eyeing all the details on it. She could hear Hange let out a surprised gasp,  
“Oh! So when you press this button here, it automatically refills the ammunition so you don’t have to switch it out!” They said.  
The blonde nodded,  
“It’s mandatory for all Marley soldiers.” She said, “It’s one of the first things they train you when you join the military.”

“In that case...How many soldiers do you have?” (Y/N) asked, setting the gun down.  
Yelena brought the teacup up to her lips,  
“One million.” She said, “There are fifty divisions, and in each one of them there are an estimate of about twenty-thousand soldiers.”  
A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her temple as her (E/C) eyes widened,  
“Ah, there’s also the navy.” Yelena said, “It has twenty-one divisions with three fleets. We’re also strengthening our air force, as well as our weapons.”  
Hange placed both of their hands down on the table with a shocked look on their face,  
“Air force?” They asked.  
“Tsk...” Levi muttered.  
(Y/N) lowered her gaze to the cup in front of her to avoid any eye contact with Yelena. It was intimidating to know that your enemies were much stronger than you. She tried her best to not show any visible fear, but everybody can see that she was shaking,  
“Basically, we can transfer our forces through a craft in the air.” Said Onyankopon.  
“What?!” Yelled Hange, “They can fly through the air?!”  
“Calm down.” Said Levi, looking up at her.  
“If they can fly through the air, why haven’t they attacked us yet?” (Y/N) asked.  
Everybody turned to face her as she turned to face them. Hange nodded,  
“She’s right...” They said, “If the Marleyan’s are that powerful, then they should have no problem attacking us.”

Onyankopon and Yelena shared a glance between each other before she turned to face them,  
“Well...There’s a a few problems.” She said, “All of the titans that were released here in the past is what’s keeping us from invading. They’re supposed to keep the Eldian’s within the walls, but now it’s like protecting them from us.”  
Yelena took a sip of her tea before letting out a small sigh,  
“The sun will rise soon.” She said, “The titans will be active again. But the fact that we’re behind the wall, drinking tea peacefully can mean only one thing...”  
It became silent for a few seconds,  
“You’ve killed all of the titans...” She said in a shocked voice.  
“If that were the case, you would be sending all this information to Marley.” Said (Y/N), tensing up.  
“Not at all. It’s...It’s incredible. You’re beyond my expectations...!”  
Hange let out a low hum,  
“And what are the others...?” They asked.  
“Oh...Marley is in the middle of war with several other countries at the moment, so they do not have time to deal with Paradis island.” Said Yelena, “But you guys also have the reason to start war with them. You’ve defeated the strongest titans Marley has, and even took two of them. The colossal and female titan...”

She smiled,  
“You could team up with Marley’s enemies to make Paradis island stronger!” She said.  
Hange scoffed,  
“What are you guys? Spies or something?” They asked nonchalantly.  
Yelena and Onyankopon stayed silent, which only caused Hange to let out a burst of laughter,  
“Oh, I got it right, didn’t I?!” They yelled in excitement.  
(Y/N) couldn’t help but let out a small laugh,  
“You guys probably have a motive by giving us all this information.” Said the (H/C) headed-woman, “What...What are they?”  
Yelena glanced back down at her tea with a small frown on her face, as if she was remembering something from the past. She let out a small sigh,  
“Marley took our home and forced us to fight their wars for them.” She said, “We’ve lost all hope, until...Until he showed us that there was another way...”  
Everybody raised an eyebrow at what she was saying,  
“Although he was a titan that was was being called a devil, I thought of him as something else...” Said Yelena, “...He was like a god to me. Even though we were helpless and powerless, he gave us hope...”

Yelena stood up from her seat and looked at everybody in front of her. A smirk appeared on her face,  
“We are volunteers from the anti-Marley faction.” She said, “Under Zeke Yeager’s orders, we shot our officers for him. And our goal...”  
She paused for a second once tears started to pool in her eyes. (Y/N) could see how devoted she was to him, just by mentioning his name,  
“We want to free the Eldian’s...” Yelena said.  
It became silent for a few seconds as she sat back down in her chair, wiping away the tears from her eyes. (Y/N) brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, letting out a shaky breath right after,  
“Excuse me...” She said as she stood up.  
The young woman ignored the stares from her peers and immediately exited the tent. She let out a small sigh of relief before walking away silently in the cold. Without a second thought, she dug her hands into her coat pockets to keep them warm, and started to walk towards the mountains in front of her. Before (Y/N) could take another step, the sound of ODM gear stopped her right in her tracks. Eren dropped down in front of her, causing her to take a step back,  
“Are you okay?” He asked, “You were only in there for a few minutes before you rushed out.”

Their eyes locked, but she immediately looked away. A blush appeared on her cheeks,  
“I-It’s nothing...” She said.  
(Y/N) tried to walk past Eren, but he grabbed her arm. She got pulled close to him, and when she looked up, their eyes met once again. Her (E/C) orbs examined his beautiful emerald ones, and in that moment, she could tell that he was concerned for her. Her cheeks became redder the more she looked into them, and the more she fell in love with them.  
(Y/N) opened up her mouth to say something, only to quickly close it. Eren let go of her arm,  
“Please...” He said, “Something made you upset, I want to know what it is...”  
The delicacy of his voice is what made her open up and tell him about what Yelena and Onyankopon had told them. As she explained, the more worried her voice became. It was too much for her to handle, especially to start a war with them. The most upsetting part was that Hange might be considering to team up with them, which can bring a great outcome, only to end with something horrible. Eren placed his hand on her lower back, bringing her closer to his body,  
“It’ll be okay, (Y/N).” He said, “We’ll be having the upper hand here soon.”  
She nodded,  
“Hopefully...” She muttered, “I don’t want to think about what’s going to happen soon though anymore.”

She lowered her gaze to the ground, becoming upset. Eren noticed the mood change,  
“Let’s go on a walk then, to clear your mind.” He suggested.  
(Y/N) shot her head to look up at him, nodding quickly. He smiled down at her before moving her away from him, only to grab her hand. The two quietly walked away from the tent grounds, and towards the forest ahead of them. The sounds of leaves crunching below their feet was the only sound around them as they went deeper and deeper. They seemed to enjoy it, way too much.  
Eren led her to a tree that sat in front of the moon. The two sat down next to one another, before gazing up at the open sky where the moon shined down on them,  
“Did you know about this?” (Y/N) asked, turning her head to look at him.  
“No.” He said, “I was just winging it, if I’m being honest.”  
She laughed at his blunt reply,  
“I love it.” She exclaimed, “Take me here again sometime...”  
“Are you suggesting that we go on a date?” Eren asked.  
“What? No!”  
Her whole face flushed up with embarrassment, causing the teenager beside her to chuckle,  
“I’m just teasing you.” He said.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes at him as she leaned her head against the tree trunk. Her head ended up landing on his shoulder moments later as they talked about memories, even jumping into deep topics as well. It was fun, yet so intimate at the same time.  
The rest of the night, Eren stayed by her side, even when she fell asleep while listening to a dumb story he was telling. He didn’t get mad, but instead picked her up to take her back to base. Moments like these aren’t forgotten, no matter the change.

“Dismissed!”

(Y/N) stood up from her chair and followed her father out of the meeting room. They walked out into the hall, behind many other people that had also exited the room. She walked silently with Levi, up until Hange came up next to them to strike up a conversation. She stayed out of it, and instead, focused on looking around her. Her (E/C) orbs darted around to try to locate a familiar face, and she succeeded in doing so. A small smile spread across her face when she saw Eren walking alone to the side. Without a second thought, she walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder,  
“Eren...Why’re you walking alone?” (Y/N) asked.  
He quickly looked down at her before looking back up,  
“No reason.” He said.  
A small smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at the ground. His hair fell over the side of his face, blocking his features. Immediately, she reached her hand up and moved it behind his ear. The two stopped walking when she did so, and locked eyes. (Y/N) blushed madly, as well as him. It became silent between them. The only thing you could hear was their heavy breathing as they got lost in one another’s gaze. Before it could continue on any longer, she cleared her throat and got herself back together,  
“What you said back there; about not telling anybody Zeke’s secret plan to keep Historia safe.” She started.  
“What about it?” Eren asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
“My dad’s really pissed about it, but I think you did the right thing. Guess you aren’t a selfish bastard after all.”

She gave him a small smirk before lightly punching his shoulder. Eren chuckled as he leaned against the wall, staring down at her short frame,  
“I still am in someway.” He said.  
“Don’t say that.” Said (Y/N), frowning up at him, “The only time you’re selfish is when there’s a pretty damn good reason.”  
He couldn’t help but let a small smile appear on his lips, making her lightly blush,  
“Guess you aren’t like your dad after all.” Eren mocked.  
They both laughed lightly at the joke,  
“Not at all...” She muttered, looking down at the ground.  
Silence fell over them yet again, but he quickly broke it. He didn’t want the conversation to end,  
“(Y/N), I actually do want to thank you for agreeing with me.” He said, “I was somewhat stressed in there.”  
She shot her head back up to look at Eren, flashing him a nervous smile before stepping closer to him,  
“You don’t have to thank me!” She said, “You’re really close to me, so I’ll always have your back, no matter what.”  
He stood up properly, smiling back at her,  
“I feel reassured hearing that.” Eren said.  
He moved in closer to her, so close that (Y/N) could smell his cologne. The scent of it relaxed her, but just looking into his beautiful green eyes made her heartbeat go the complete opposite of what she was feeling.

A deep blush formed across her cheeks,  
“Eren...I-”  
She got cut off before she could continue her sentence,  
“(Y/N)!” Yelled a familiar voice.  
She whipped her head behind her to see Levi standing nearby. Hange had just walked away from him, which left him all alone by the window. She slightly glared at him before turning her focus back to Eren,  
“I’m sorry about this.” She said, “But can we talk sometime soon again...? Alone, preferably.”  
He nodded,  
“Of course.” He said, “I’ll see you at dining hall tonight.”  
They said their goodbyes before walking opposite directions. (Y/N) ran up to her father and stood in front of him. They were alone in the hallway, so they could discuss about anything they wanted without having to be eavesdropped on,  
“What’s so important that you had to drag me away?” She asked.  
Levi rolled his eyes,  
“I’m not an idiot, you know.” He said, “Your friends aren’t the only ones who know that you have a crush on him.”  
Her eyes widened, only to turn into a hard glare. (Y/N)’s face became red in embarrassment,  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said.  
“Do you really want me to tell you about how you two nearly kissed back in Shigashina?” He asked.  
Her blushed deepened as she thought of what happened two years back.

“Ouch!”  
(Y/N) looked at Eren, giving him a concerned look in her eyes,  
“I don’t mean to hurt you.” She said, “But your wounds are really bad.”  
She managed to give him a small smile before looking back at his cheek. The (H/C)-haired girl placed the alcoholic wipe away before grabbing some gauze and tape. Quickly, she patched him up before moving away slightly to look at him,  
“That’s all I can do here...” (Y/N) said.  
Eren smiled,  
“It’s better than nothing.” He said, “But what about your foot-“  
She cut him off,  
“As long as I keep off it, it won’t hurt anybody.” She said, “Once we’re back, the doctors will take care of it.”  
They locked eyes and her cheeks turned red,  
“Hopefully soon...” He said, “I don’t want to see you in pain any longer.”  
“Likewise, Eren...”  
They slowly started to move closer to each other without realizing it. (Y/N) placed her hand next to his leg to balance herself. Right as the two of them closed their eyes to lean in for a kiss, a sudden bump caused them to move apart. She immediately sat down beside him, blushing madly at the incident. And in the distance, Levi watched with a glare.

Immediately, she shook her head, her blush fading away. (Y/N) crossed her arms over her chest,  
“And if I like him, what will you do about it?” She asked, “Beat the shit out of him?”  
Levi looked away from her stare and out the window. He, as well, crossed his arms,  
“Not unless I have to.” He said.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” She muttered.  
He ignored her response,  
“I personally don’t care who you date or sleep with unless they’re not harming you.” He said, “But I don’t want you around that bastard, (Y/N). You’ll only end up getting hurt.”  
She glared at him,  
“I could say the same about you.” She said, “You were dangerous too, back in the underground. Yet mom still married you. People change, dad.”  
Levi turned to look at her, giving her a cold glare. She immediately dropped hers and gulped,  
“We don’t bring up what I did back then.” He said, “You understand me?”  
“Only if you don’t try to separate me from Eren.” (Y/N) said.  
“I’m doing it for your own sake. I’ve told you before, and I’m telling you again now, he’s a dangerous guy and I don’t want you around him. Not as much to get too attached.”

She moved her arms down and clenched one of her fists. Levi noticed the change in demeanor instantly,  
“I know who he really is.” (Y/N) said sadly, “You don’t. So stop trying to get involved in my life.”  
“I have to because you’re my daughter and I care about you.” He said, “I don’t want you ending up getting hurt in the end.”  
“You’re the only person causing that.”  
Tears slowly started to slide down her cheeks, making Levi sigh. He pretended to ignore what she just said, but it hurt him. A sad expression loomed over his face,  
“(Y/N), please-“  
She cut him off,  
“Just leave me alone.” She muttered.  
Without a moment to spare, she quickly ran past him crying. Levi stood there for a moment alone in silence, recollecting his thoughts after what had just happened. For many years, he tried to gain her trust back, but it always failed. No matter what, they’d always fight. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly,  
“Hey...” Said Hange, “What happened?”  
He turned around to face them, showing them the sad look on his face. Quickly, he returned back to his normal blank expression and glared at them,  
“Nothing.” He muttered, turning around to walk away from them.

Hange ran up to him,  
“Talk to me, Levi.” They said, “Please...”  
With a small sigh, he started his story about what just had happened moments ago. They listened, and in the end, comforted him. In the back of his mind, he thought of all the countless of times he and (Y/N) got into fights. All because he wanted to protect her, but she wouldn’t let him. Though, Levi is never going to give up on it. Never.


	4. Chapter Three: Reflections

Three bullets. Three bullets were shot at a target, but all failed to hit the bullseye. The gun got set down against the low wall of the watchtower as (Y/N) slumped down against it. Her father turned his head to look at her, only to lock eyes with her blank stare. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, which only caused her to laugh,  
“What are you doing?” Levi asked, turning his head to look back at the targets’ in front of him.  
She sat up on her knees beside him, and continued to stare at his face,  
“Nothing.” Said (Y/N), “It’s funny watching you shoot a gun. Not that you’re bad at it or anything, it’s just weird.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow in confusion, causing her to let out a sigh,  
“I’m just saying that I’ve never really seen you shoot shit before, that’s all.” She said.  
He ignored what she said by letting himself focus on aiming. With just the right amount of precision, Levi fired the gun, and the bullet hit right at the bullseye. He set the gun down and looked back at (Y/N) to see her glaring at him,  
“Show off!” She said, lightly pushing him.  
He slightly smirked at her,  
“I have good aim, that’s all.” He said.  
She rolled her eyes at him before sitting back down to get comfortable.

Levi let out a small sigh before standing up. He looked down at (Y/N), and she looked up at him,  
“Do you want to continue?” He asked.  
She shook her head,  
“No.” She said, “I’m done for the day.”  
He reached his hand out towards her, hoping that she’d allow him to help her up. Her (E/C) orbs stared at it for a second or two, before grabbing it with a firm grip. Levi hoisted her up with ease, then went on to grab their guns. (Y/N) packed all their magazines away in a bag, and climbed down the watch tower with her father. The two walked down the path in a comfortable silence, only for it to be quickly broken when her father spoke up,  
“I hadn’t had the chance to apologize for yelling at you like that a few weeks back.” He said, “It was...Out of line.”  
She looked up at him, but he kept his focus on the path in front of him,  
“It’s...Fine, dad.” Said (Y/N), “I don’t care about it anymore.”  
Levi let the silence be his answer, and it would have seemed rude to other people, but she knew him her whole life to know that it wasn’t. She slowly turned her head to face the direction in front of her to not bump into anything. After a few seconds, he let out a small sigh before speaking again.

“What did your mother write back?” He asked, “The mail came in a few days ago, but I didn’t have the chance to read what she said yet.”  
(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows as she quickly thought about the letter a few days back. She relaxed her face and slightly smiled,  
“She’s hoping to see us tonight, since it’s been a few months.” The (H/C)-headed woman said.  
“That’s all?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“She also said that she’s fine and that the new ‘home inventions’ from Marley helps her a lot around the house.”  
He hummed in reply,  
“And how about your trust with Yelena? Now that they’ve been here for a while...” He said.  
“I’m still going to be cautious around her, but I am willing to give them my trust.” Said (Y/N), “If they...If they try anything, I swear I’ll-“  
He cut her off,  
“No need.” He said.  
She rolled her eyes once they arrived to the central area of the shooting range. As they started to put everything away, she could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the two of them. The young woman quickly stood up and turned around to face the person, only for her eyes to widen when she saw who was in front of her.

“Eren?” (Y/N) asked, “What are you doing here?”  
She softened her face and flashed him a smile. He placed the gun he was holding onto the table, before turning his head to face her,  
“Shooting.” He said, “What else?”  
She rolled her eyes at him before letting out a small laugh, him as well. Levi stood up next to (Y/N), and sent a small glare towards the boy in front of him,  
“You’re not here alone.” He said, “Where are the other two?”  
“Mikasa and Armin went back to headquarters, captain.” Said Eren, “I stayed behind to see if (Y/N) was here.”  
She raised an eyebrow at him,  
“Why were you looking for me?” She asked.  
“I...I want to talk about a few things.” He said.  
He looked at Levi, locking eyes with his cold glare. Back then, he would’ve cowered against it, but he grew up. Immediately, he glared at him back, not caring about the consequences,  
“May I speak to her alone, captain?” Eren asked, reaching his hand out towards the young woman.  
Before Levi could reply, he was cut off,  
“You don’t have to ask my father if you can talk to me, I can make my own decisions.” Said (Y/N), taking his hand.

She walked towards Eren, holding his hand closer to her as she stood next to him. Levi softened his look as he became slightly shocked. Though, his expression quickly faded into an angry one,  
“We still have things to do today, (Y/N).” He said, “You can talk another time.”  
“The only other thing we have is to see mom for dinner.” She said, “Other than that, my duties are done for the day. I’ll see you later.”  
The two teenagers turned around and started to walk out of the shooting grounds. She could feel her fathers glare as they walked away from him, but she brushed it off. It was silent as they walked down the trail, only the crunchy leaves below their feet was making a sound as they stepped on them.  
Eren suddenly grabbed her hand, stopping the both of them in their tracks. (Y/N) turned her head to face him, raising an eyebrow,  
“I actually know a place somewhere around here.” He said, “Follow me.”  
She smiled slightly as she nodded, and allowed him to take the lead. They walked further into the woods, up until they spotted a small clearing. The two walked towards it, and stopped in front of what seemed to be a cliff. It wasn’t that high up, and so they walked towards it and took a stance a few feet away from it, looking out at the sunset.

They stood in silence for what seemed to be a few minutes, but in reality, it turned out to be seconds. Eren shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and let out a small hum,  
“I’m glad to have you in my life.” He said, turning his head to face her.  
(Y/N) looked up at him and blushed madly,  
“Eren...” She muttered.  
“No, really.” He exclaimed, “I’ve never met somebody like you.”  
He took a few steps towards her and reached his hand out, grabbing her arm gently. She leaned into his touch, as well as moving closer to him. Their eyes met, and she could see all the passion and love in them. He was serious about the words he was saying, but it was all leading up to something,  
“You make me feel something that I’ve never felt before.” Eren said, “I’ve never felt so free and open around a person before until you came along. Shit...I’ve never done this before, so I don’t know what I’m trying to say right now.”  
(Y/N) laughed nervously at his words,  
“You...You don’t have to beat around the bush or anything.” She said.  
Her heart rate started to go faster as each second passed. She reached her other hand up to grab his, and interlaced their fingers.

Eren moved their hands down, and rubbed the top of hers with his thumb, as if reassuring himself, instead of her. He let out a deep breath,  
“(Y/N)...” He muttered, reaching his other hand up to cup her cheek.  
She gazed lovingly into his eyes, waiting patiently to hear what he’d say next. To her surprise, he only let out a small sigh before muttering a few words under his breath. Before she could ask him anything, he leaned in and pressed his lips up against hers. Eren felt her body tense up underneath him as shock ran throughout her body.  
(Y/N) let go of his hand as she shut her eyes, enjoying the kiss as she let all her worries leave her mind. She reached her hands up to cup his cheeks, and bring him down closer towards her. This caused him to grab her waist to not fall over. Their kiss was full of passion, but soft at the same time. The two eventually pulled away, and Eren leaned his head against hers,  
“I think I get your message.” She said blushing.  
“I’m guessing yes, then.” He said, holding back a smirk.  
“Wow, you figured it out.”  
She rolled her eyes at the dumb joke before laughing a little. (Y/N) moved away from him and grabbed his hand once more,  
“My dad’s going to be pissed as hell once he finds out.” She said, laughing.

A snicker could be heard from Eren, but he shook his head right after,  
“It’s not supposed to be funny.” He said, “But I can’t help seeing the pissed off look of his face in my mind.”  
(Y/N) laughed harder this time, even reaching her hand up to clutch her chest. He watch the happy expression, admiring the beauty from it. Eren’s eyes lit up when she stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled up at him,  
“I’m glad you asked me out.” She said, “More like kiss me, but...Whatever, I’m glad.”  
She quickly let go of his hand, only to give him a hug by wrapping her arms around his waist. He took it by surprise, but immediately hugged back. (Y/N) smiled at the feeling and nuzzled her head further into his chest,  
“We should come out here more often, hm?” She exclaimed, turning her head to face the sunset to the right of her.  
“Yeah, just the two of us.” Said Eren.  
She turned her head back to face him,  
“Just no fucking here though.” She said with a laugh, “It’ll be weird.”  
He brought her closer to his body, and even leaned his head down. Their noses touched, and he flashed her a small smirk,  
“That’s fine by me.” He said, “I like to have our first together on a bed anyway.”  
He gave her a small kiss on the lips before placing his chin on her head.

They stood in each other’s embrace for a few moments, watching the sun as it went further down. It was a beautiful sight, but that’s what distracted (Y/N) from realizing the time. She suddenly gasped before moving away from Eren,  
“Shit.” She said, “I have to go! My dad’s gonna yell at me!”  
She immediately turned around to run back towards the path, but managed to turn her head to flash him a smile,  
“Sorry to leave you like this!” She yelled, “But I’ll see you tomorrow! Find a good place where we can make out in!”  
Eren laughed at her joke,  
“You’re insane!” He yelled back.  
“I like the risk of getting caught!” (Y/N) yelled.  
She winked at him, then turned her head back and ran off into the distance. He let out a soft chuckle before kicking a rock off the cliff. The new relationship with her will be interesting, and he’s excited to see where it will be heading.

The moonlight could be seen shining in through the thin white curtains in the dining room. The family sat at the table, eating their dinner while having a conversation. (Y/N) sat on the opposite side of her parents. The small rectangular table could only fit four people, two on each side. The house was relatively small itself, so the room they were currently seating in was reasonable for that table size.  
She ate her food silently, occasionally making a few jokes here and there. Imani was the only one laughing at them as Levi just scoffed with a small smirk on his face. (Y/N) picked up her cup of water right as her parents switched the conversation,  
“I heard that the military is growing stronger.” Said her mother, “I’m glad that the scouts are getting more recruits now.”  
Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance,  
“Which means more paperwork and annoying kids to deal with.” He said, “But the outcome will be worth it.”  
Imani placed her hand on his knee,  
“You’re just getting crankier.” She said.  
He rolled his eyes before grabbing his fork. (Y/N) took a few sips of her water before placing it back down on the table,  
“Has (Y/N) been helping you a lot?” Imani asked.  
The teenager gave her parents a glare,  
“I’m right here, you know.” She said in an annoyed voice.  
“Yes, actually.” He said, “I’m surprised that she’s actually cooperating well with me.”

(Y/N) noticed her father turning his focus onto her, and she immediately looked down at her nearly empty plate of food. She picked at a vegetable as she ignored his gaze,  
“I guess...” She said nervously.  
Imani glanced between the two, a small frown forming on her lips at the sudden discomfort. She moved her hand up from Levi’s knee to his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze,  
“That’s good.” She said, “It makes me happy to know that the two of you are working well.”  
(Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh nervously,  
“Right...” She muttered.  
Levi hadn’t told her about the frequent fights, disagreements and arguments that have been happening recently. It was about the pettiest things, but still somehow, and somewhat, made her hate him even more. Imani sighed,  
“I don’t buy it.” She said.  
Never mind,  
“What’s been really happening?” She asked, “And please do not lie, it won’t work.”  
The teenager gulped, but still didn’t say anything. She started to shove some food in her mouth, as to busy herself from answering the question. Levi gave his wife an emotionless look,  
“It’s just some shitty fights.” He said, “Nothing too bad to worry about.”

He turned his head back to look down at his empty plate, moving it away from him slightly. (Y/N) did the same as well, only to look at her mother as she did so. Levi was trying to make it not seem so bad, but Imani would always be able to find out the truth at some point. (Y/N) placed her hand on the table and groaned,  
“Ugh, he’s bullshitting!” She exclaimed.  
“Language!” Said her mother, “Be respectful at the table.”  
“Who cares at this point? Listen, we get into fights every damn day!”  
Levi let out a disappointed sigh,  
“You should’ve just let me handle it.” He said.  
“I don’t trust you on that.” Said (Y/N), looking at him, “It’s better if she just knows that shit ain’t getting better.”  
Imani shook her head,  
“It will get better.” She said, “You just need to open up more, (Y/N).”  
“Easier said than done.” Said the teenager.  
She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Her (E/C) eyes darted around the table, noticing their empty plates and glasses. She immediately stood up and looked down at them,  
“I’ll clean up.” She said in a slightly angry tone.  
She grabbed their dirty dishes, including hers, and walked over to the kitchen.

(Y/N) placed them on the counter top, and bent down to open up the dishwasher. It was one of the new “home devices”, her mother called, that they brought in from Marley. She loaded in the dishes before shutting it and turning it on. Her eyes stared at it for a few seconds before she went back to the dining room.  
Her parents were nowhere in sight, but she could hear them talking in the living room. (Y/N) grabbed her coat that hung from the chair she was sitting on, and rummaged through her pockets. She grabbed her lighter and packet of cigarettes, and threw her coat back on the chair. A heavy breath escaped her lips that seemed to be held in for a while, and she walked out into the living room. Her mother turned her head to face her, raising an eyebrow,  
“Where are you going?” Imani asked.  
(Y/N) reached the front door, and grabbed the handle of it, not bothering to turn and face her parents. She gulped,  
“I’m just going to sit outside.” She said.  
She quickly opened up the front door and shut it behind her as she exited the house. The teenager walked down the steps, sitting on the last one. Eagerly, she took out a cigarette and lit it up. She rested the set beside her, and brought the cancerous stick up to her lips.

A few seconds of silence passed as she smoked. Nobody was on the streets that night, and she enjoyed the privacy. (Y/N) shut her eyes, enjoying her time alone. It was just her and her thoughts for the time being. Though it got interrupted when the front door behind her opened. She shot open her eyes as the footsteps came up behind her, and eventually the person stood next to her.  
(Y/N) looked up and saw her father gazing up at the sky. She stayed silent for a second or two before scoffing,  
“Mom forced you out here?” She asked.  
“No.” Said Levi, looking down at her.  
He looked at the cigarette in her hands, then at the packet next to her,  
“Mind passing me one?” He asked.  
Without breaking eye contact, she reached her hand to grab the set before passing it to him,  
“Help yourself.” Said (Y/N).  
He muttered a small ‘thank you’ before sitting down next to her. Levi lit his own cigarette before passing her stuff back to her, and she placed it back down. They smoked in silence beside each other, nobody muttering a word or breaking the silence. It was one of those rare moments where the pair would be calm in each other’s presence.

“Your mother just worries about us.” Said Levi, “So you shouldn’t be surprised or mad at this point each time she asks how we’re doing.”  
(Y/N) held herself back from rolling her eyes,  
“No shit.” She said, “It just gets annoying.”  
He muttered the word ‘brat’ underneath his breath, but she only chuckled at it. It wasn’t an insult, and it never was to her. More like an act of love that she’ll never understand,  
“Earlier...” He started.  
Levi looked down at her and she looked up at him. Their eyes locked,  
“Yeah...?” (Y/N) asked in a confused tone.  
“What’d you do with that bastard?” He asked.  
She immediately glared at him,  
“You give him a new shit name everyday, can’t you run out of words?” She exclaimed, “Don’t call him that.”  
He ignored her response,  
“Answer the question.” He said.  
“No.” She said, “It’s none of your business.”  
Levi leaned back,  
“It is.” He said, taking out his cigarette, “It concerns you.”  
“You’ll die of a damn heart attack if I tell you what we did anyway.” (Y/N) said.  
“Enough with the stalling.”  
She brought the cigarette back up to her lips, and inhaled the smoke. He watched her for a few seconds, eyeing her distressed face.

(Y/N) finally threw the cigarette onto the ground, and stomped on it, taking it out,  
“That bastard is the guy I’m dating.” She said, shutting her eyes.  
She placed her elbow on her knee, and held her head in her hand. Silence fell over them as she mentally prepared herself for the argument that will happen. A few seconds went by, and that’s when she heard Levi let out a frustrated sigh,  
“I saw it coming.” He said, “I just don’t understand why you like him.”  
He sat up properly, and looked down at (Y/N) with his cold, hard stare,  
“How many times have I told you to stay away from him?” He asked, “You never listen to me.”  
“‘Cause your reasons are dumb as hell.” She said, looking up at him.  
“Your thinking is dumb as hell. He’s going to hurt you. Me trying to distance the two of you is for a good reason.”  
“You really think that he’s going to hurt me?! Wow, surprising that this is coming from my father who never cared about me!”  
(Y/N) gave him a glare,  
“Don’t you think you’re being overdramatic about this?” Levi asked, “I’ve always cared about you.”  
“I hardly believe any word that comes out of your mouth these days.” She said, turning her head to face the street in front of her.

An angry sigh escaped her lips,  
“Listen, (Y/N).” He said, “I just want what’s best for you.”  
Levi hesitantly placed his hand on her back, trying to comfort her,  
“If you want to be with him, that’s your choice.” He said.  
He cleared his throat,  
“Just know that my behavior towards him won’t change.” He continued.  
(Y/N) let out a dry laugh, becoming angry with his words,  
“You’re only saying that to shut this fight down.” She said, “Whatever, man...”  
He scoffed,  
“What else do I have to say?” Levi asked, “Whenever I try to talk to you, you get angry and shut me down. I can’t even have a normal conversation with you anymore.”  
She elbowed his arm away, and reached her hand over to grab her stuff. (Y/N) stood up from spot on the step, and glared down at her father, anger boiling inside of her,  
“I don’t want to deal with you anymore.” She said angrily, “Don’t talk to me.”  
She muttered a few curse words underneath her breath as she walked away towards the front door. She slammed it open, alarming her mother who was cleaning the dining table.

Imani raised an eyebrow as a look of concern fell over her face,  
“Are you alright?” She asked, letting go of the sponge cloth.  
(Y/N) hurriedly walked over to the stairs, even running up them to get away from her parents. Her mother quickly followed her, and stood at the bottom step,  
“(Y/N)!” She yelled.  
The teenager turned the corner, and the only thing you could hear was her slamming her old bedroom door open and shut. Imani let out a sigh as she turned around to walk over to the front door. She walked outside into the cold air, and shut the door behind her.  
Levi still sat there in silence, but turned his head when he saw his wife coming up next to him. She stood next to him, and crossed her arms over her chest, as well as bringing her shawl closer to her body,  
“That girl...” She muttered.  
Her dark eyes lingered over to his figure, and she reached her hand out towards him,  
“Come on, you’ll freeze out here.” She said, “And the ground is dirty.”  
Levi eyed her hand for a few seconds before grabbing it. She hoisted him up with great strength, and the married couple walked back inside the house. Imani shut and locked the door behind her, then turned around to guide him to the kitchen.

“What happened...?” She asked.  
Levi got seated in one of the chairs, and he leaned back against it. He let out a small sigh,  
“What do you think?” He asked.  
Imani gave him a small frown,  
“What’s it about this time?” She asked, sitting down in the chair beside him.  
She grabbed his hand, and rubbed her thumb against it. He swatted her hand away, and placed his arm on the table,  
“She told me that she just started dating Eren.” Said Levi, “You know him.”  
“And...?” She asked.  
Imani scooted closer time him,  
“We fought.” He said, “I don’t like the idea of her being with him. It’s going to end badly, that relationship.”  
He shut his eyes as he thought about the recent events. She saw him furrow his eyebrows,  
“She’ll get over it, Levi...” Imani said, “(Y/N) will know that it’s just you trying to look out for her.”  
“She won’t accept it.” He said, “Then call me a bad father or some shit like that.”  
It became silent between them for a second,  
“You’re not at all.” She said, “You love that child to death and will do anything for her.”  
The dark-skinned woman placed her hand over his, cupping it.  
“Don’t think like that.” She said.

“You are an amazing father...”

(Y/N) laid on the roof, gazing up at the stars. Moments earlier, she exited her window to get up there. Ever since they moved into that house, she’s always done it, and never once fell. It was a beautiful spot that anybody would love to sit and view from. Though at the moment, it was only available to her.  
The teenager moved her hand up to her breast pocket, and took out a piece of paper. She unrolled it, revealing a picture of her and her family. It was painted years ago on a bigger canvas, but (Y/N) always had a smaller copy of it. She always kept it in her pocket, and through all the terror that came her way, it never once got destroyed. There were a few rips here and there, but nothing too bad.  
She stared at it with a frown on her face. The background was a dark grey, and in the center was a chair. Imani sat in it, with a young (Y/N) on her lap. Levi stood next to them, and they all had a blank look on their face. It was creepy, but mesmerizing. Although the toddler looked to be about two or three, the teenager didn’t have any memories of this being done. She slowly sat up, and set her hand down against the roof.  
She gazed down at the front steps where her parents were talking earlier, and where her and Levi had an argument. She could see the upset look on both their faces as they entered the house, and that image was embedded into her mind.

From the roof, she could still hear their muffled voices from inside the house. They weren’t arguing or any sorts like that, but more of reassured talking. (Y/N) didn’t feel any guilt by making her father feel bad about their relationship. She only felt angry. He never once hit her, touched her in a wrong way, or anything like that. Levi never did anything bad to her on purpose, but his absence in her life dug a hole in her chest.  
She bit her lip harshly, only to realize that she drew blood. (Y/N) quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand, then looked at the picture once more. She dug her other hand into her pocket and pulled out her lighter. It was low on gas, and that’s when she realized that she needed to buy a new one. She clicked her tongue before turning it on, showing the flame. She brought the flame up close to the picture, nearly touching it. Her eyes darted back and forth, contemplating whether or not to burn it. It never served her purpose. It only made her smile as she gazed down upon her mother’s face. But deep down, (Y/N) knew that there was no other photo that meant to her as much as this one did. She huffed in frustration before moving the lighter away.  
Quickly, she folded the part of the paper where her father was in, making sure that it was clean and straight.

It took a few seconds, but right when the dent was perfect, she pinched her fingers up at the top, as if readying herself before ripping it. (Y/N), once again, thought to herself as she looked at her fathers face. Will she regret it later? Probably. She groaned before moving her fingers away from the top,  
“Fucking bullshit...” She muttered quietly.  
She folded the paper neatly and placed it back in her breast pocket. (Y/N) grabbed the packet of cigarettes next to her, and opened it up, taking one of them out. Just like the lighter, there was only a few more left. She mentally reminded herself to get some new ones later in the morning before bringing the cigarette up to her lips. She won’t be sleeping tonight.  
Instead, she’ll contemplate and overthink things. It was normal, well, it was getting normal at this point. Smoking was one thing that managed to calm her down, but not her thoughts. (Y/N) knew that there was going to be an awkward talk with her mother tomorrow, but she learned to ignore it.  
Imani wanted to help their situation, but they always shut her out of it. Thinking that it wouldn’t put more stress on her head, which in reality, it did. It hurt her to see her only family be very distant, yet so close at the same time. She only wished for happiness between them, but got the complete opposite.

Is it wrong to say that (Y/N) wanted him out of her life? In her mind, that solution seemed to be the only option where she can live peacefully. If Levi stopped trying, if he stopped caring...If he just ignored her. Life would be simpler, in her mind. She never thought of the consequences that could happen after.  
In other words, (Y/N) was selfish in that moment as she thought of those things. Her eyes seemed to be gazing up into the stars, when in reality, she was gazing into a mind processed life that was told to be perfect. It wasn’t. Things will be harder without her father in her life, but she won’t ever understand that. Never.


	5. Chapter Four: Wish You Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay LMAO this is when the chapters will slowly start to come out

Years have passed. Much change has happened and it happened quickly too. The military became stronger, and had all kinds of upgrades. There were trains, ships, aircrafts, you name it. Paradis was way different from what it was before and in a better way. Though, all this didn’t come as a gift. Everybody knew that there was going to be a war. They’ve been discussing it for years now; how and when they were going to attack. Everybody was going to take part in something vital, especially Eren. He had the most important position in this.  
It was all too soon before the day arrived. It felt like everything that they’ve been preparing for went by in a flash. (Y/N) went through it all, she experienced it. It was more heartbreaking than tough work. She reminisced about it all night, which got her little to no sleep at all. It wasn’t the first time this happened.  
She turned over to lay on her side and gaze out the window. It was early morning. The sun just came out moments ago, so it was still somewhat dark. Today is the day where Eren leaves for Marley. (Y/N) was upset and nervous about it, but it was nothing compared to what he must be feeling. Everybody was depending on him. If one thing were to go wrong, Paradis would be done for. He is humanity’s hope for the future.

A sudden groan from the other side of the bed could be heard. (Y/N) didn’t bother moving or saying anything as she felt him shift from one side to the other. Eren wrapped his arm around her figure, and brought her up against his warm body. She hummed when she felt his bare chest against her back,  
“You’re awake?” He asked in a raspy voice.  
She slowly turned around to face him, giving him a small scoff,  
“I’ve been awake for a while now.” She said.  
(Y/N) rested her head against his chest and looked up at him, eyeing his facial features. Eren’s eyes were still closed and he was showing a relaxed face. His beard and mustache area had some stubble to it, and his now very long hair was all over the place. She reached her hand up to brush the strands away from his face, causing him to try and swat her hand away from the ticklish touch,  
“It’s annoying.” He muttered.  
“You’re annoying.” She joked.  
He let out a ‘tch’ before nudging her away to lay on his back. He moved the thin blankets away from his chest to get some cool air as he slightly parted his eyelids. Eren let out a long sigh when his eyes hit the ceiling. (Y/N) watched him, especially his eyes. They showed how tired he was, and how full of nervousness there was in them.

She reached her hand out towards him and he immediately noticed. Eren turned his head to face her and grabbed her hand. She intertwined their fingers, smiling slightly at the cute gesture. He moved her hand up to his lips and gave it a small kiss on the back of it before moving it away. (Y/N), once again, watched him as he held it softly. Their eyes locked, and he flashed her a tired smile,  
“It’s too early...” He said tiredly, “We’re not supposed to be awake for another half hour.”  
She hummed,  
“I suppose...” She said, “But at least we get to spend some more time with each other before you have to leave.”  
Eren rolled his eyes before turning his head to look back up at the ceiling,  
“Don’t remind me...” He said.  
(Y/N) slipped her hand out of his grasp as she sat up on the bed, facing him. She muttered a small apology as she moved the covers away from her, only to lay down on his body seconds after. His gaze went from the ceiling to her face, and he couldn’t help but smirk. She moved her head towards his and gave him a small kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, she noticed that Eren wasn’t looking at her face anymore. Immediately, she rolled her eyes at what he was looking at,  
“That shirt doesn’t fit you well.” He said.

He placed his hand on her chest, forcing her to sit up on his lap. (Y/N) snickered when she realized that her breasts were nearly exposed, but at the moment, she didn’t care,  
“I should throw it away anyway.” She said, “It was my moms.”  
She laid back down next to him and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Eren scoffed,  
“I like it.” He said.  
“You only like it ‘cause it’s showing my boobs.” She said.  
He nodded in agreement, making the both of them laugh. When it finally quieted down, (Y/N) let out a sigh before sitting back up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. Quickly, she walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed her shawl, slipping it over her shoulders,  
“You should go get ready.” She said, turning around to face him.  
Eren was already up from the bed, tying his hair into a bun right as she spoke,  
“Yeah, I know...” He said, “I’ll see you at the docks, right?”  
(Y/N) softly smiled at him,  
“Of course...” She said, “I’ll be there...”  
He sighed in relief before walking over to her. She was bending down, putting her shoes on when he stood behind her. A few seconds passed and she stood up to face him.

Their eyes locked, and Eren reached his hands down to cup her cheeks. She placed one of her hands over his, giving it a small squeeze  
“Don’t be late.” He said, “Please.”  
“I won’t.” Said (Y/N), slightly smiling.  
He moved his head down to give her a goodbye kiss before moving away. The two moved away from each other so she could leave the room. And right as she closed the door, she felt sadness all over. The young woman really wanted to stay with him, but then again, it would be much harder to leave his side...

The port was busy getting ready for the mission. (Y/N) arrived slightly earlier than Eren, already fully clothed. It was chilly that day, so she wore her military coat, along with her mother’s shawl around her shoulders. Everybody was busy running around and preparing for the biggest mission yet. They’ve been to Marley once before under cover, but this is far greater than their first arrival.  
It would be Eren only, and nobody else. Everybody is depending on him solely. (Y/N) bumped into multiple people as she walked around to get to their meeting spot. She didn’t care that they yelled at her to watch where she was going. This was the last time she’ll be seeing her lover. After two years of being together, this is the first time they’ll be separated for a while. Hange said he’ll be aboard Marley for months, and will tell us by letters when the right time to attack will be.  
(Y/N) rushed over to the small clearing near the ship that was going to be leaving soon, and stood a few hundred or so feet away from the boarding deck. She walked over to the street pole, and let out a small sigh. Eren should be here any minute by now if his timing is correct. The sun was slowly rising up higher in the sky as the minutes passed by. Her heartbeat was faster than ever at this point.

(Y/N) looked around the area, and her eyes widened once she saw Eren walking towards her. His hair was down and he was wearing a white outfit with the Marley arm band on. She turned around to fully face him, her hands gripping the shawl tighter around her shoulders. He stopped a few centimeters in front of her, gazing down at her sad face with no expression on his. She tried to read his eyes, but they were empty. She started to tear up, but refused to cry,  
“E-Eren...” She muttered.  
He shifted from one foot to another as he grabbed her waist, bringing her close to him. (Y/N) leaned against his chest, burrowing her head in it like earlier. It was the last time she’ll ever do it again for a long, long time. He combed his fingers through her soft and (H/L), (H/C) hair,  
“These last few years with you were amazing.” He said, “I’ve never...I’ve never felt so free like that before. Thank you...”  
She shot her head up to look at him, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks,  
“You’re making it sound like you’re dying!” She said.  
“Shut up, I’m trying to be sentimental here.” Eren said, laughing a little.  
(Y/N) managed to crack a small smile, but you could see the sadness behind it. It was a broken smile.

Eren brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear then looked straight into her eyes,  
“I promise to come back for you...” He said, “Nobody else, (Y/N)...”  
He moved one of his hands up to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly against it. She bit her lip, as well as clutching his shirt that was underneath his coat,  
“Please do...” She said, “I don’t know what I’ll do without you, Eren...”  
He stayed quiet for a second. She could feel his hand shaking slightly, and she quickly grabbed it, silently reassuring him,  
“Stay strong.” Said (Y/N), “Do what’s right...”  
She reached both her hands up to cup his cheeks, resting her forehead against his. Her tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she started to silently cry. Her body slightly shook from the sobbing, but she tried to calm herself down before it got out of hand,  
“I’ll be back before you know it.” He said, “Wait for me...”  
He moved his head down, capturing her lips with his. (Y/N) brought him closer to his body, and he nearly tripped at the strong pull. Eren moved his hands down to her waist, holding her as they kissed passionately. Her lips were sweet and soft, but they were slightly quivering. She was still crying during their kiss; their last kiss.

Their kiss was slow, teasingly slow. (Y/N) savored each second of it, wanting to keep the memory of how it felt like to kiss him before he leaves. It was the saddest kiss of her life. As they slowly pulled apart, the two gazed into each other’s eyes once more. At that exact moment, the ship’s horn could be heard. Eren had a sad look on his face as he realized it was time for him to leave. He let out a deep breath,  
“I love you, (Y/N)...” He said.  
She bit her bottom lip harshly,  
“I-I love you too...” She said.  
More tears started to fall down her cheeks as Eren took a few steps away from her and walk away towards the ship. She stood in the same spot, trembling as she saw his figure one last time before he vanished from her sight. Everything felt vastly different in that moment. It was like everything around her disappeared. It was silent and...Empty.  
(Y/N) hung her head low as she started to cry hard, reaching her shaky hands to cup her face. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her, bringing her into a tight embrace. Just by the scent of the person, she instantly knew who it was. She didn’t bother looking up at her best friend, and instead, quickly hugged back.

Mikasa let out a small sigh,  
“I know that it’s hard.” She said, “I’m here for you, (Y/N).”  
She shook her head rapidly, continuing to let out sob after sob. The black haired woman rubbed her back before leading her away from the docks. Mikasa was always there for her, no matter what. Their friendship was strong, and grew stronger everyday. (Y/N) thanked god for blessing her with somebody as amazing as Mikasa. The two of them considered the other as family.  
They were always there to support each other, no matter what. And the impact they had on one another is what makes them stronger...

Music. Dancing. Drinking. What else would you expect from a party? Multiple days passed by after the ship left for Marley, and the military just received the news that the first mission went well. Everything was already going smoothly. So, they decided to throw a party. It was held in the headquarters. They even brought a small band in to play some music, and expensive alcohol.  
(Y/N) stayed nearby the table where the Levi squad was sitting at, Hange included. Everybody was doing their own thing. Sasha was eating tons of food, Mikasa was getting tipsy, and Armin was participating in a drinking contest with Jean and Connie. The blonde looked like a child who was on a sugar high. Levi and Hange were talking to each other, drinking responsibly as well. (Y/N) was standing next to the table, swaying to the beat of the song with a drink in her hands.  
She was also drunk, way too drunk. The young woman danced with other people in the room beforehand, even starting small talk with them. Everybody in that room was having fun, and for once, letting loose after everything that has happened. (Y/N) eventually sat down next to her father, bumping into him a little. She hummed a little before turning her head to face him.

Levi was watching with wide eyes as he saw Armin slowly start to fall asleep on the table. The blonde drank way too much, which concerned the older man. (Y/N) snickered,  
“Most emotion I’ve seen on your face in months.” She said, “Mostly you look like a statue.”  
He turned his head to face her, smirking a little at the shade,  
“Brat...” He muttered.  
Levi took a sip of his drink as she rolled her eyes. She then smiled brightly up at him,  
“So...” She said, slurring the word, “How’re you doing? Well? I hope...”  
He eyed his daughters face. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were red, really red. (Y/N) clearly looked drunk, her hair was even messy and her lipstick was smeared. He rolled his eyes,  
“I’m good-“  
She cut him off before he can continue,  
“Mind if I tell you a story, ma’am?” She asked, picking up her glass of alcohol.  
“Ma’am...? (Y/N), much did you drink?” Levi asked.  
She shrugged her shoulders,  
“You’re short like a woman.” She said, “Sorry sir...Wait, how do you know my name?”  
She gave him a weirded out look, but before he could answer, she started laughing.

She pointed her finger at him as her laughter died down. (Y/N) slowly pressed her finger against his chest before taking a sip of some liquor. Levi set his hand down on the table the same time she set her cup down, and he eyed it for a few seconds,  
“Hah...Seriously...” She said, “I’m being serious! How do you know my name?!”  
“You’re too drunk to even remember your own father?” He asked.  
“You’re my dad? Sweet.” Said (Y/N), raising her eyebrows at him, “I’ll be your thirty-year old daughter who has three kids, a crazy ass husband and a mansion on top of a hill! What do you say?”  
He couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard of the nonsense slipping out of her mouth. Levi reached his hand out and patted her back, causing her to burp,  
“Excuse me, my god!” She said in a surprised voice.  
She turned to face the floor, covering her mouth as she let out a few more. This gave him the opportunity to take her drink away and replace it with an empty cup. (Y/N) sat back up properly and let out a sigh,  
“My bad.” She said.  
She reached over to grab her cup, peering down in it to see it was empty. She frowned when she saw no alcohol,  
“Damn...” She said, “I ran out!”

(Y/N) quickly stood up from the table, and reached her hand out towards her father,  
“My dad has some...Some expensive liquor in a hidden cabinet.” She said, “He won’t mind! Let’s go!”  
She snapped her fingers at him before running out of the dining hall. Levi quickly excused himself from the table, but nobody listened since they were too drunk. He quickly followed her into the dimly lit hallway, catching up to her stumbling pace. (Y/N) suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist, noticing that her father was trying to help her walk normally,  
“Oh! Thank you, sir.” She said, “I uh...I think I broke my legs or something?!”  
Levi only hummed, not bothering to even reply to her. On the way back to her room, he managed to distract her enough by letting her talk about the most random things. She didn’t even realize that they walked halfway across headquarters, and towards the girls dormitory. (Y/N) suddenly stopped talking and gasped when she realized where they were,  
“Oh my!” She exclaimed, “Thank you for bringing me back to my room!”  
“Anytime, (N/N).” Said Levi.  
She quickly opened up her door and stepped inside, only to turn around and lean against the doorframe. Their eyes locked, and she smiled tiredly at him.

“Goodnight, (Y/N)...” He said.  
She laughed,  
“Goodnight!” She said with a closed-eyed smile, “I love you, dad!”  
He stared at her softly for a few seconds before allowing a smile to appear on his lips,  
“I love you too, kid...” Said Levi.  
And with that, she slowly shut the door, and he walked away from the dorms.

One month. One month until they leave for Marley. One month until their counterattack. One month until she can see Eren again. One month until she can finally relax. One month until...Until everything that they’ve been planning for years now begins. So what was so urgent that (Y/N) had to stop training and go visit her father?  
Levi usually called her into his office, but this time, he had cleared her whole schedule for the rest of the day. She quickly walked down the empty corridor leading to his office. It was the last door to the left. (Y/N)’s heart was beating fast, and her hands were becoming shaky. As she approached the door, she slowed down to a complete stop outside of it. She gripped the gold handle, but didn’t dare to open it. Instead, she examined it. Examined the intricate designs and the silver plate that was screwed on it with his name embedded.  
With a heavy sigh, she slowly opened up the door, not bothering to knock. Levi would get annoyed or frustrated if they didn’t knock first. And when the person would first enter the room, he’d yell at them for it. But not this time. No, this time was different. (Y/N) stood in the doorway, still clutching the door handle. Her father sat there silently with Hange by his side. His facial expression was different than usual.

There was a looming sense of sadness that hung heavy in the air. (Y/N) took a step in the room, becoming more concerned by the second. She shut the door with her foot, and continued to stand there staring at him. She gulped fearfully,  
“W-What’s wrong?” She asked in a worried voice, “Did...Did something happen with our plans?”  
Levi shut his eyes and clasped his hands together. He let out a deep breath,  
“Have a seat, (Y/N).” He said.  
She hesitated for a second, but still walked over to sit down. She moved the chair out from underneath the desk, and sat down on it,  
“My question...” She said.  
Levi shook his head,  
“No.” He said, “It has nothing to do with Marley or anything concerning it.”  
She placed both her hands on the desk and lightly bit her bottom lip. It was silent for a few seconds before either of them spoke,  
“Then what is it?” (Y/N) asked.  
He opened up his eyes, gazing down at the letter in front of him. She watched as he grabbed it, opened it up, and hand her the note that was written inside of it. Levi sat up straight and sighed,  
“It came in just a few minutes ago.” He said, “I’m glad I always check your mother’s letters right when I get them...”

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows with wide eyes at her father’s statement. Instantly, she opened up the note and started reading. The more lines she scanned, the more her eyes widened. Her hands gripped the paper as they became shakier. Her whole body was shaking as she lowered her head. Her vision started to blur as she felt tears forming in her eyes.  
The paper slipped out of her hands and onto the desk. (Y/N)’s whole face was red, including her eyes. Panic spread throughout her body at the news, and she quickly bursted out into tears. Levi quickly stood up from his chair, and walked around the desk to go up to his daughter. He bent down to her height, and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it in circles to soothe her. Hange felt their expression sadden even more at the state they saw the young woman in,  
“I’m so sorry, (Y/N).” They said.  
She didn’t even bother replying. A panic attack was starting to come through, and without thinking, she stood up from the chair and moved her father out of the way. Levi quickly grabbed onto her arm,  
“Please, let’s discuss this.” He said, “We should be here together during this time.”  
She looked up at him, only to burst out into more hysterical tears,  
“I-I can’t...” She said, “I-I n-need to b-be alone...”

As quick as she could, she shook Levi’s grip off of her and ran out of the room. (Y/N) didn’t even make it down the corridor when she bumped into Yelena and Onyankopon. Their faces said it all. They were concerned as to why she seemed to be in a messy state,  
“(Y/N)!” Said Onyankopon, “Are you alright?!”  
Yelena furrowed her eyebrows,  
“You’re crying.” She said.  
The (H/C) haired woman only shook her head,  
“I-I don’t want to talk about it...” She said in a shaky voice.  
She pushed past the two of them and ran out of their sight. The pair quickly walked inside Levi’s office, only to see him being comforted by Hange. Yelena walked up to him,  
“Your daughter’s crying.” She said, “And we saw her coming out here. Did something happen?”  
He looked up at her, sending her a small glare. Even though he was a tiny old man, his glare was enough to make people cry,  
“My daughter and I’s personal life shouldn’t be a concern to you.” Said Levi, “Don’t get involved.”  
And with a flick of his hand, and a few words, the pair were sent out of the room. The four of them were supposed to have a meeting, but clearly, it wasn’t the time...

To my family,

For quite some time now, I have been feeling quite ill. Maybe a flu, or just the common cold, I thought at first. After a few weeks of this sickness recurring, I decided to finally make a doctors appointment. That was the day I got admitted to the hospital, and that day was only yesterday. I’m currently very ill. I can barely eat, walk or do anything like a normal human being. My body is slowly being drained out, but yet, my mind feels very awake.  
I apologize for not telling any of you sooner. I didn’t want to worry you two, especially since your departure is soon. Please, (Y/N), Levi...Please forgive me for this. It was a foolish thing to do, but you can understand my motives.  
I send gods prayers and my love to you two.

~ Imani


	6. Chapter Five: The Anguishing

The letter was gently held in her soft hands with a tight grip. The strong winds entering the broken windows were trying to blow it away, but it still stayed. Written inside were heartfelt words that (Y/N) had written to her mother hours earlier. She spent a long time writing it; writing her dying message. This is the reason why she never sent it before stepping out into battle. If she were to die, she would at least want to write a goodbye to her mother.  
With a small sigh, she stuffed the letter in a small compartment attached to her belt and stood up from the spot she was crouching in. From inside the abandoned building, she could hear the speech. Jean and Connie were having a quiet conversation, while Mikasa stood by the broken window to wait for her signal. (Y/N) stood alone in the corner of the room, waiting for the signal as well. It should only be a few minutes from now, or maybe sooner. This was one of the most nerve-wracking moments in her whole life.  
The young woman took one last glance around her before walking over to the stairs. At the bottom of them, her father stood by the wall, keeping watch just in case. She silently walked down the steps and stood right behind him. Levi slowly turned his head and softened his gaze when he saw her standing there.

(Y/N) walked over to him and leaned against the empty space of the wall next to him,  
“I’m nervous...” She whispered.  
It became silent for a few seconds,  
“It’s normal to be nervous.” Levi whispered, “But everything will be okay, I promise you that. Just remember the plan...”  
She slowly nodded her head,  
“I wipe them out on the top and then get into hiding, right?” She whispered, “In the building behind us?”  
He hummed,  
“Yeah, that’s right.” He whispered, “Don’t do anything dumb or change anything.”  
“I won’t.” (Y/N) whispered, rolling her eyes, “Anyway, let’s go up. It’s almost time.”  
She stood up properly and gestured towards the stairs. Levi let out a small sigh before taking out his gun,  
“I’ll stay here...” He whispered.  
She raised an eyebrow at his sudden words,  
“Dad...” She whispered, “Nobody’s going to come in here. We need you upstairs.”  
He shook his head,  
“Go.” He whispered, “I’ll meet you when the time is right.”  
She furrowed her eyebrows at him before rolling her eyes. Quickly, she walked back towards him and stood in front of him. They stood there, looking at each other silently for a moment or two.

She managed to crack a forced smile on her face. Levi saw right through it, but didn’t address it,  
“Stay safe, dad.” She whispered, “...Please.”  
He only hummed,  
“I will.” He whispered, “Stay nearby so I can see you. I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
(Y/N) nodded before placing her index finger and middle finger on her forehead, but immediately moved them to point at him. A signal; a wave goodbye. She turned around and headed back up the stairs. Right when she reached the top of them, a huge explosion rang throughout the area.  
Everybody stood up on alert, and they all looked at one another. They didn’t even have to say a word to each other. In that instant, they all knew what they had to do. (Y/N) quickly ran the opposite way of everybody else and jumped out of the broken window. As she maneuvered herself up towards the roof, she caught glimpse of what was happening. Finally, after so long, she saw Eren. He was in his Titan form as he destroyed everything in his way.  
As she landed on the roof, she turned her head to face what was in front of her. All of the enemies were shooting at her and her comrades, but being such a strong woman, she easily dodged them all.

(Y/N) ran up to one of them and twisted his arm before using him as a human shield as the others shot them. She dropped his body once it went lifeless, and then grabbed both of her guns that were strapped onto her thighs. Descending from the number ten, in counting, she eliminated half of the people on the roof. The other allies were shooting them as well from the air, and this was another signal.  
(Y/N) reached her hand into a compartment strapped onto her leg, and grabbed a grenade. She placed it up to her lips and pulled the firing pin before throwing it at them. Before it exploded, she already had maneuvered herself to the building in front of her. Everybody on that rooftop had died, and now guarding it were the Survey Corps.  
The young woman suddenly heard somebody come down next to her, and she quickly turned her head to see her father.  
Levi wasn’t looking at her, but what was behind them. Though she already knew what he was looking at, she couldn’t help but examine what was happening in front of her. (Y/N) watched as Eren struggled to eat the war hammer titan’s holder as he was encased in its hardened web. A small smack on her back is what caused her to look back at her father. They looked into each other’s eyes,  
“It’s time.” Said Levi.

She nodded before using her odm gear to enter the abounded building. With all the noise going on outside, breaking through the glass window was like a pencil being dropped in a noisy classroom. (Y/N) shielded herself when she rolled inside. She knocked into a desk but disregarded the pain as she stood up.  
She then pulled out her gun and shot every window in the room, making it seem like nobody was in here, and the ruckus outside was what caused all of them to burst. Silently, she walked over towards one of the windows and bent down, taking out her pocket watch as she waited for the time.  
Armin was supposed to be transforming any minute now, and it’s only a race against time. Everybody depended on him now. And as (Y/N) sat there, anxiously waiting, she thought about her mother. Imani was waiting for her daughter to come back. So this has to go right. Suddenly, in the distance, a loud “boom” was heard. The pocket watch stopped moving its handles at the exact time it was set to stop, and she quickly threw it away. (Y/N) took out her blades and jumped out the window, only to fly high into the air.  
Next to her was the beast titan, and on the rooftop, the cart titan. They were distracted, and it was the perfect moment. From the distance across from her, Levi was coming at the beast titan at a rapid speed.

The father-daughter duo met up with their speeds, and together, quickly sliced the beast titan’s nape. (Y/N) landed hard on the ground the same time he fell and stood next to three people. It was a boy, a girl, and the commander. They were frightened to see one of their strongest warriors defeated so quickly.  
The young woman quickly pulled out her gun and pointed it at them, giving them a mean glare as she held her head up high,  
“I give you a few seconds.” She said, “Either run or die with your chief here.”  
(Y/N) pointed towards where her father was dropping a bomb on the beast titan’s nape. The commander gritted his teeth,  
“Damn you, devils!” He yelled before grabbing the boy and girl’s hands.  
She quickly grappled onto a nearby building as the bomb went off, guaranteeing her safety. From her spot, she saw her father pull out Zeke. Blood was pooled all around them, but Levi was alright,  
“You got him?!” She yelled.  
He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes to see her figure better,  
“Let’s go!” He yelled.  
(Y/N) quickly followed her father towards the aircraft that was slowly coming their way. On their way there, she noticed that Zeke was in fact awake. Clearly, he didn’t have any strength left though. She only scoffed before landing onto another rooftop.

A titans yell was heard from where the battle was at, and (Y/N) turned her head to see what was happening. It seemed like Eren had finally eaten the war hammer titan, but there was a new problem in their way. Reiner was now, not fully formed, in his titan form. He seemed weak and not clearly in the right state of mind. Levi glared at her,  
“Why’d you stop?” He asked, “We have to get moving.”  
She turned her head to face him,  
“...You don’t need my help anymore.” Said (Y/N), “I want to help them.”  
His eyes widened slightly,  
“Are you insane?!” He yelled, “There’s no time. We have to go!”  
She shook her head angrily,  
“No!” She said, “You can take gorilla ass back to the aircraft yourself. I...I need to be there.”  
Levi yelled out her name in an angry voice as she maneuvered herself away from him. She moved at great speeds towards where her friends were fighting. Though, her eyes were set on Eren’s titan form only. This was her chance to interact with him after so long.  
Once she was close enough to the armored titan, (Y/N) switched out her blades with thunder spears, and flew herself high up into the air. Right as Reiner started charging towards Eren, she fired. The Spears hit his face and exploded, causing him to stumble backward.

(Y/N) landed on Eren’s shoulder with a heavy sigh. She turned to see him slowly come out of the nape, and when his head peeked out, their eyes locked. As if everything around them vanished, she could only see him. His hair grew a bit longer and his facial hair grew out more. A lighthearted gasp escaped her lips as she felt her cheeks turn red,  
“Eren...” She muttered.  
Her heartbeat accelerated as he came out of the nape. Mikasa noticed the heartwarming moment, but instead of letting them continue, she had to stop them,  
“Reiner won’t be able to kill us now.” She said, “Come on...”  
The black-haired woman left the two alone as she flew back towards the aircraft. (Y/N) inhaled sharply before reaching her arm out,  
“Then...”She said, “Let’s go back home.”  
Eren continued to stare at her with a blank and cold stare but did grab onto her arm. Slowly, she left the area, grappling onto the side of the aircraft as it passed by them in the air. She could hear Eren muttering a goodbye to Reiner underneath his breath, but thought nothing of it at the moment.

They held onto each other tightly, but once they arrived at the aircraft, Eren let loose and grabbed onto the net to climb in. She followed, and the two got helped up by Mikasa and Armin. Immediately, (Y/N)’s arm got grabbed with a tight grip as she got moved back. Levi was the one grasping it, and she glared at him,  
“What’s your problem?” She asked.  
He ignored her as he turned his head to face Eren. There was a pissed off look on her fathers face as he opened up his mouth to speak to the nineteen-year-old,  
“I can’t believe how filthy you are.” Said Levi, “Looks like you fell in a pile of shit, Eren.”  
“Captain...” He said.  
Instantly, he kicked him across the face, causing him to slam against the wall. (Y/N) gasped at what her father did, only to become angry. Really angry,  
“The fuck is your problem?!” She exclaimed, shoving him away from her.  
She ran over to Eren and helped him sit up straight. Their eyes locked again, but he turned to face her father once more,  
“This really brings me back, Eren.” He said, “You’re as easy to kick as ever.”  
He stepped closer to him, but (Y/N) stopped him before he could move any closer,  
“Please stop.” She said, “Kicking him won’t do shit. I’ll stop you if I have to.”

Levi glared at her again,  
“We’re restraining him.” He said, “Step away from him, (Y/N).”  
She glared back and didn’t even dare to move an inch. He rolled his eyes,  
“Now, (Y/N).” He said in a threatening voice.  
He reached his hand out towards her. She stole a glance at Eren, giving him a quick glance of the sadness in her eyes before turning her head to face her dad. She smacked his hand away before standing up on her own and standing next to him,  
“Asshole...” She muttered underneath her breath.  
“I’ll be dealing with you later.” He said, looking at her.  
“You’re going to kick me too?”  
“Like hell I’m going to lay a hand on my daughter.”  
(Y/N) let out a scoff before walking over to sit on one of the benches screwed onto the walls of the aircraft. When everybody else arrived, the news came that there were only six deaths. Very small due to the amount of damage they’ve done to Marley. Levi walked over to her and stood in front of her. She didn’t bother looking up at him,  
“Stop causing scenes like that, you’re embarrassing yourself.” He said, “You’re a grown woman now, not that fifteen-year-old that would throw fits over the dumbest things.”

Slowly, she looked up at him. (Y/N) stood up and faced him, glaring hard at his face,  
“Hurting him wasn’t necessary.” She said, “You know what he means to me, dad. That shit was unacceptable.”  
Levi scoffed,  
“He deserved it.” He said, “Remember what I told you? I don’t care who he is to you, I still see him as that dumbass suicidal bastard.”  
She only shook her head before trying to walk past him. Yet again, he grabbed her arm and held it tightly,  
“(Y/N).” He said, “You can’t just walk out of a conversation. I didn’t say you can leave yet anyway.”  
“Does it look like I care?” She asked, “If you can do it to me, then I can do it to you.”  
She shoved him outta the way before walking towards the door to get to where Eren was. She opened it up and saw him and Zeke sitting alone. The blonde’s legs and arms were cut off, and his clothes were tied around the missing limbs, preventing him from transforming. (Y/N) didn’t even bother a second glance towards him before running over to Eren and grabbing his face. With his free hand, he grabbed the back of her head and swiftly brought their heads together. Their lips came in contact with each other, and the two had to stop themselves from ripping each other’s clothes off right then and there.

They were locked in a heated kiss, with their tongues running against each other’s and messing up one another’s hair. The sound of the door opening stopped them, and they slowly moved away from one another,  
“Eren...” She said, “I...Fuck, I missed you.”  
He inhaled sharply,  
“I missed you too.” He said quietly.  
“Next time, don’t nearly fuck each other in front of me.” Said Zeke, interrupting the moment.  
(Y/N) whipped her head around to face him, immediately glaring at him. He only stared at her with a blank look on his face, clearly not caring enough to give her an amused expression. The person who stood at the door clicked their tongue in annoyance,  
“One thing after another.” Said Levi, “For once I will agree with the bearded bastard.”  
The young woman slowly sat down next to Eren, looking down at the floor to avoid her father's gaze. He walked into the room, Mikasa and Yelena following behind. Once Yelena leaned against the wall, Jean suddenly bursted in with Connie. (Y/N) looked up and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the two kids from earlier,  
“Why’re they here?” She asked, standing up.  
The kids were tied up, and with the look on all four of their faces, something horrible had happened. Without another word, the young woman exited the room, only to nearly let out a terrifying yell when she saw Sasha’s lifeless body on the ground of the aircraft.

(Y/N) quickly ran over to her and sat down next to her, quickly grabbing her hand,  
“Sasha!” She yelled, “Sasha...!”  
She looked at the soldiers bandaging her up as she felt tears start to form in her eyes,  
“She...She can’t be gone...” She cried.  
“We did all we can.” Said one of them, “It hit her in the stomach...An instant kill.”  
(Y/N) shakily moved her head down to see Sasha’s dead face. Her eyes were wide still, and she managed to bring her hand down to close them gently. She sat there, continuing to stare at the dead girl’s face. She let out a deep but shaky breath,  
“I‘ll miss you, Sasha...” She muttered, “I-I promise we’ll get revenge...”  
The young woman slowly stood up from the ground and headed back into the room. She slammed the door open, and instantly looked at Jean,  
“Who killed her?!” (Y/N) yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
He only pointed at the girl, and without a second thought, she pulled out her gun and pointed it at her. The young girl’s eyes widened as (Y/N) narrowed hers,  
“You....Y-You’re going to fucking pay.” She said, nearly on the verge of a breakdown.  
Before she can shoot, the gun was suddenly smacked out of her grasp, and she got pulled into somebody’s embrace. Mikasa gripped onto her arms tightly,  
“(Y/N), no...” She said, “You can’t. You’re not stable.”

Her knees buckled, causing her to drop to the floor. Mikasa went down with her, and hugged her close to her body,  
“S-She’s dead...” (Y/N) cried, “...S-Sasha’s...S-Sasha’s really gone...”  
The room got filled with her sobs. It was silent other than that. Everybody was either looking down at the ground or on the verge of crying as well. Eventually, her sobs became quiet, and it was only heavy breathing. (Y/N) really thought that this would go smoothly, without any of her friends dying. But no, not everything can go so well. It was a fantasy, a reverie that she made up in her head. More suffering is due to come.

Everything went by slowly, but at the same time, in a flash. They had already arrived back to Paradis, and everybody was prepared to leave the aircraft. On the rest of the trip back, (Y/N) stayed silent, not saying a word. Mikasa and Armin stayed nearby her, as they, were also suffering from the tragic loss. Although the (H/C)-haired woman wasn’t that close with Sasha, she still considered her as a true friend and trusted her with her life.  
When the aircraft landed, everybody still sat in their seats. Eren was one of the first people escorted out by some of the survey corps. He already had to been put in prison. As he passed (Y/N), he turned his head to face her, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face. She didn’t even bother looking up. Her eyes were focused on the ground as she seemed to be in deep thought. As if it never happened, he quickly turned his head back to face the front and got escorted out of the aircraft.  
Slowly, people started to leave after gathering their items. Levi walked out of the captain's cabin and looked around. His eyes settled on his daughter's lonely form. With a deep sigh, he walked towards her. She heard his footsteps come towards her but still didn’t look up. He stopped right in front of her,  
“Do you have everything, (Y/N)?” He asked.  
She only nodded before slowly standing up.

She stood up beside him, but her focus remained on the ground,  
“Then, let’s go.” Said Levi.  
He turned on his heel and started to head for the exit. (Y/N) walked beside him in complete silence, a dreadful silence. He stepped off the aircraft first, then reached his hand out towards his daughter to help her down. She accepted it, and the two walked down the path towards the train station. A letterman was standing at the entrance to the building leading to the trains, handing out letters.  
The pair noticed him, but he peaked (Y/N)’s interest more. She walked a few steps ahead of her father to get to the man quickly,  
“Ackerman.” She said, looking up at him, “A-Are there any letters addressed to that name?”  
He nodded his head before reaching into his bag. Levi walked up to her right as the letterman gave her the white envelope. The two walked off to the side to not block anybody’s way,  
“Is it still from the hospital?” He asked.  
“Y-Yeah, but...” She started, “Mom didn’t write this one...”  
Levi quickly told her to open it, and she immediately complied. (Y/N) unfolded the paper, and they both started to read it together.

It barely took a few seconds before (Y/N) let out a cry of fear. She fell to her knees sobbing harder than ever. A panic attack was sieging through her body as she shook and cried. Levi just stood there with wide eyes and shaky hands. He had managed to grab the paper before she fell to the floor, but not even he could contain his shock and fear.  
The paper slowly fell to the ground as he let go of it. His breathing became heavy, but yet, he refused to cry. Not here, not now. People passed by became concerned about the family’s behavior. They already guessed what happened to them that could make them react with such horror, and felt sorrowful towards them.

It has come to the tragic news that the hospital letter was not regarding Imani’s health, but her death.

(Y/N) stood in the pouring rain as she looked down at the grave. This woman who she once knew...The woman who was a strong, independent, and a lovable person was now beneath her feet, six feet under. After all the suffering and pain they’ve been through, together or not, an illness had killed her. One small little cold that they thought would pass by killed her. It killed her mother. (Y/N) hung her head, biting her lip to try to not let herself cry. She didn’t want to seem weak and fragile.  
The young woman bent down in front of the grave and placed the wet bouquet of flowers onto it. She couldn’t look up to see the name of her mother. (Y/N) kept her head low to face the ground,  
“...You should’ve lived...” She whispered, “Why did you let it take over you, mom?”  
She quickly stood back up and let out a shaky sigh. Her mother meant everything to her, and now she was just a corpse, waiting to be decomposed,  
“Why....” She whispered in a broken voice.  
Suddenly, the sound of footsteps started to come up behind her. She didn’t care to turn around and look, even when the person had shielded her from the rain by placing an umbrella over her head. (Y/N) heard the person let out a deep sigh.

“(Y/N).” Said the voice.  
Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized who was behind her. She looked up from the ground and turned around to face her father. His menacing stare wasn’t present. Instead, his eyes were filled with sadness and emptiness. Those grey eyes didn’t look alive anymore, and his face had been drained of all color. He somewhat looked...Dead. The young woman just stared at him, not saying a word,  
“You’re going to get cold.” Said Levi.  
“I don’t care.” (Y/N) said in a monotone voice.  
“Well, I do. Don’t go out into the rain without an umbrella.”  
She let out a scoff before turning back to the grave to face it again,  
“Since when did you care?” She asked, trying not to let her voice crack.  
He heard the hurt when she spoke. It broke his heart to see her like this. Levi stood next to her and looked down, gazing at her smaller figure,  
“Why do you ask such absurd questions?” He asked, “I’m your father, I will always care about you.”  
She shook her head before turning to meet his gaze. (Y/N) glared at him with tears in her eyes,  
“It doesn’t seem like that.” She said, “I never felt affection from you, never!”

His facial expression stayed the same after she insulted him,  
“You were never there for me.” She said, “When I was younger, you weren’t around. And when you were, you always ignored me!”  
(Y/N) felt her tears go down her cheeks slowly as she remembered all sorts of things from her childhood. How Levi was barely home all the time. How he focused more on his work than her. How he even treated her more as a subordinate than his own daughter when she joined the military, and specifically, his squad. He furrowed his eyebrows,  
“I had to work all the time to support us.” He said, “I did everything I could back then to keep us alive.”  
(Y/N) clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. An excuse left his mouth, as usual. She sniffled,  
“It didn’t work.” She said, “You ruined our relationship. You broke us apart, dad! All because you valued work over me!”  
Levi averted his gaze, not being able to see how sad she looked. It hurt him more than it hurt her, but she didn’t know it,  
“This is all your fault!” She said, “I couldn’t even say goodbye to my own mother because of you! I couldn’t even visit her when she was sick because of you! For fucks sake, I stopped being there for her when she needed me the most ‘cause of you!”

Levi stayed silent, not wanting to answer anything she said. This was the first time in years he allowed somebody to speak to him like that in such a manner. It tore him apart,  
“I’m ashamed to call you my dad...” She said as she started to cry, “You never felt like one to me anyway...”  
“(Y/N), please-“  
She cut him off,  
“I don’t want to hear it.” She said.  
She started to cry hard but tried her best to control it. Levi finally looked at her and realized what mess she was in. He reached his hand out to her, but she smacked it away, causing the umbrella to drop to the ground,  
“When was the last time you said I love you...?” She questioned, “You probably don’t remember.”  
She brushed her tears away, but they never stopped falling. (Y/N) started to gasp for air, but not enough reached her lungs as she tried to calm herself down. She suddenly became really angry again,  
“Your choices led people to their last breath.” She nearly yelled, “Look at where it led you!”  
(Y/N) took a step closer to her father and glared at him.

“Isabel and Farlan’s lives were cut short ‘cause of the decision you made that night. Their death was your fault, and that’s what led you to become a cold-hearted bastard!”

The mention of their names led Levi into a pit of fury. He glared back at her and clenched his fists, having this intense aura around him,  
“I can’t sleep at night ‘cause I worry about your safety all the fucking time!” He yelled, “Don’t you dare tell me that it was my fault for their deaths! I beat myself up all the time ‘cause of it!”  
(Y/N) stopped glaring at him, realizing that she hit a nerve. He has never been this angry at her,  
“Everything I did was for you!” He said, “Everything! If I truly didn’t care about you, why would I have to make myself suffer through so much just to try and make you happy?!”  
Levi let out an angry groan,  
“Ever since the day you were born, I wanted to give you my all.” He said, “I just wasn’t able to show it in the best way possible. I tried my best to be the father you needed in your life, and I failed at that. I know I did and I regret that.”  
(Y/N) saw tears slowly go down his cheeks, but he didn’t seem like he was going to cry or breakdown anytime soon. She has never seen her father so vulnerable and broken. Slowly, she placed her hands over her mouth as she started to cry again.

He didn’t bother wiping away the tears from his cheeks,  
“Would your mother want this?” He asked, “Would she want us to be even further apart then we were before?”  
Levi let out a shaky sigh,  
“Because I don’t.” He said, “I’m tired of being pushed away from you. My only daughter...My only child.”  
He looked into her eyes,  
“I love you.” He said, “No matter what you may say or do, I will always love you.”  
(Y/N) wiped away her tears as she sniffled. She didn’t want to accept anything he said. Her selfishness came over,  
“N-No...” She said in a shaky voice, “No! I won’t accept this!”  
She walked up to him with tears flowing down her cheeks again. Both of their eyes were puffy and red,  
“I hate you...” She cried, “I hate you...”  
Levi watched as she moved her arm back and clench her hand into a fist. He didn’t move or say anything. (Y/N) slowly punched him in the chest, as to not being able to punch him hard. Even if she tried her hardest, she couldn’t bring herself to do it,  
“I hate you!” She cried, trying to punch him again.  
Every hit she tried to take only ended up being slow and painless. Levi looked down at her shaking body as she repeated those three words over and over again, along with the slow repeating motion of her punches.

“Please, stop...” Said Levi in a calm voice.  
She shook her head frantically, continuing to try and punch him. A few more in, and she slowly started to stop,  
“I...” She started.  
Suddenly, (Y/N) quickly hugged him and nuzzled her head into his chest. She started to cry harder than she ever has before. Levi wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her standing on her feet. The two ended up slowly falling to their knees on the muddy ground. He tightened the hug, giving the top of her head a kiss as well,  
“I know...I know...” He whispered.  
She didn’t want to let go of him, ever. For the first time in a while, (Y/N) felt safe in his arms. She wanted to keep it like this,  
“I-I’m sorry!” She cried, “I love you...I love you, dad!”  
“I love you too, (Y/N).” He said.  
He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. It eventually worked, and she laid her head comfortably against his chest. Aside from the sprinkling rain and thunder, Levi could hear her rigid and shaky breathing. For once, he managed to calm her down after they got into a fight. It was...Weird, but also an enjoyable feeling. He slowly stood back up, helping (Y/N) up as well. Instantly, she clung onto his body from the side, continuing to hug him. She never wanted to let go of him again.

Finally, after many lost and helpless years, Levi was now back into his daughter’s life. He will never go back to being the dad he once was, for the greater good.


	7. Chapter Six: Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter was quick-paced. i ain’t got no excuses lmaoo, aside from writing it so fucking fast. also, another reason why i took so long on this chapter was because mariah carey’s memoir came out so ofc i had to read it. anyways, enjoy the chapter yall!

Twenty-four hours, one week, and now a month. Only that much time has passed, and so much has already happened. (Y/N) never had the chance to visit Eren in his cell, nor get over her mother’s death at all. It still haunted her mind all the time, and on top of all the duties she had to do as a solider, either made it worse or distracted her at times. She wasn’t alone though. Ever since the “talk” at the graveyard, it was like everything had changed.  
Levi was always with her now, but they never argued. They were leaning on each other for support whenever they needed it. Their relationship grew stronger, much stronger. Without him there, she wouldn’t know where she would’ve ended up by now. (Y/N) depended on him. Before, she would never tell him anything about how she was feeling or what was going on in her life. Now, she had told him everything, opening up easily about everything. Levi listened, understood and comforted her.  
Though, the start of their newly built trust was rocky at first. She was hesitant to tell him a lot of things, but as the weeks went by, it became easier. Staying in the Forest of Giant Trees alone with her father, a few scouts and Zeke, somehow helped her a lot. It helped them a lot.

It was early that morning. The sunrise could barely be seen from the horizon, but the scenery of it was beautiful. (Y/N) stood alone by one of the tents, watching the sky slowly start to bright up. She had a cup of her favorite drink in her right hand, hoping that it would wake her up more. Last night, she barely got any sleep. Her train of thoughts kept her up, as well as the enemy being so close-by that she had to keep one eye open.  
She let out a small sigh before turning around to walk back to the main campsite. In the center, there was a campfire going on. Cooking on top of the fire was breakfast, best served in a pot. (Y/N) walked up to her father, who sat on the opposite side of the fire across from Zeke. They were nearing the end of a conversation, and for once, was not filled with many snarky comments to each other. Levi had his cup of tea, while the blonde sat there with a cup of coffee and a closed book. The young woman stood next to her father and listened in on their conversation,  
“Oh well anyways.” Said Zeke, “When do I do my experiment with Eren?”  
“I’m not the one who decides that.” Her father said, “I’m waiting for orders from the headquarters.”  
“If they think they have enough time, tell them they’re wrong.”  
“...That I agree with you on.”

(Y/N) cleared her throat, causing the both of them to look up at her. She squinted her eyes as she gave them a small smile,  
“About headquarters...” She said, “I have to be heading back soon. Hange needs me.”  
Levi slowly stood up from his seat and looked at her. He gave her a very soft and subtle smile,  
“Yeah, I know.” He said, “Finish your drink first and then you can leave.”  
She sarcastically rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out, only to give him a small smile again. (Y/N) watched as he walked past her, and she raised an eyebrow,  
“Where are you going?” She asked.  
“I’m just going to check up on the others.” He said, “Watch beardy for me.”  
She turned her head back to face Zeke. He had his book set aside and was now focusing on enjoying his cup of coffee. She slowly sat down on her fathers seat and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back slightly with her hand behind her back to keep her steady,  
“I’m surprised you still have that book.” Said (Y/N), “I thought you’d get bored with it by now.”  
“Your selection isn’t very interesting.” He said, looking up at her, “This is the only good one.”  
She snorted at his response before taking a sip of her drink. It was silent again for a few seconds before any one of them spoke up.

“You’re not like Levi at all.” He said.  
She furrowed her eyebrows,  
“That’s a first.” she said, “Everybody I know says that I’m just like him.”  
“In some ways, yes.” Said Zeke, “But at the same time, you’re not.”  
“I get what you’re saying.”  
(Y/N) sat up properly as she placed her cup down. There was still some left, but she wasn’t thirsty anymore. Slowly, she stood up from the seat and let out a deep breath. As she turned around to leave, he stopped her,  
“You’re going to see my brother when you get back, am I right?” He asked.  
She turned her head to face him,  
“Of course...” She muttered, “I miss him.”  
Zeke stood up as well, and started to walk towards her. She gulped nervously as he started to come closer, but in the back of her mind, she knew that he wasn’t going to try anything on her. Her father was here after all. They stood a foot away from each other,  
“I need you to deliver a message to him.” He said, “If that’s possible.”  
(Y/N) placed her hands on her hips and shook her head ‘no’,  
“It’s not.” She said, “They will check your letter to make sure it’s-“  
He cut her off  
“Who said it was a letter?” Asked Zeke, “I want you to say it to him.”

Her eyes widened slightly out of surprise,  
“What...?” She exclaimed, “Wait, why do you trust me with this?”  
Zeke looked at her with a menacing stare,  
“Because if he trusts you, why can’t I?” He asked, leaning in close to her.  
(Y/N) slightly glared at him due to how close he was suddenly coming to her. She raised her hand stop him, but he grabbed it,  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, “I just want this between us.”  
He leaned in close to her ear,  
“Tomorrow...” He whispered.  
Their eyes locked and she gave him a confused look,  
“What about tomorrow?” She whispered.  
“That is up to Eren if he wants to tell you.” Zeke whispered.  
(Y/N) gulped in nervousness as he slowly took a few steps away from her, as well letting go of her arm. Suddenly, Levi walked up behind his daughter with a bored look on his face,  
“The hell are you two talking about?” He asked.  
Zeke turned around to walk back over to his seat, ignoring the gaze he could feel on his back from the young woman,  
“He was asking if I was going to see Eren, but I said not today.” (Y/N) said, turning around to face her father.

He scanned her face to see if she was lying, but her expression was normal. She smiled up at him before slowly walking away,  
“So are you coming or not?!” She yelled from afar.  
(Y/N) started to walk towards where her horse was. She had prepared for her trip earlier in the morning, so her horse was already good to go,  
“When will I see you again?” She asked.  
Levi sighed,  
“I don’t know.” He said, “Let’s see how long headquarters will keep this shit up.”  
They turned to face each other as they stopped next to the horse,  
“Stay safe, alright?” (Y/N) asked.  
“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?” He asked with a small laugh.  
“I’ll be fine! You’re the one who’s going to be stuck alone with him, you know.”  
Levi rolled his eyes,  
“Keep in contact, alright?” He asked.  
“I will.” She said.  
“I love you, kid.”  
“I love you too, dad.”  
He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before ruffling her hair up. She scoffed at his actions before getting up on her horse. The two waved goodbye before she set off towards the exit of the forest of giant trees.

Hange raised their hands up in the air in frustration before sitting down on the chair behind them. She let out a frustrated sigh,  
“Ugh...I’m tired!” They said.  
(Y/N) leaned against the wall next to them, looking down at the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest,  
“Kinda saw it coming...” She said, “Seeing the general die. Not like that though.”  
Onyankopon nodded his head, agreeing with what the young woman was saying,  
“Me too...” Said Hange, “Well, what the fuck are we going to do about it...”  
She scoffed before walking over to them,  
“Anyway...” They said, looking up at (Y/N), “You sure you’re not coming to the meeting?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” She said, “You guys can tell me all the details afterwards. I need some rest after everything that has happened this month.”  
Hange nodded before standing up from the chair. They walked over to their desk and grabbed a small stack of papers. (Y/N) walked up next to them and took the documents from their hands,  
“Just put this in your dad’s desk and you can go rest.” They said, “Tomorrow though, we need you.”  
“I understand.” She said, “Thank you, Hange...”

They slightly smiled at her before giving her back a few rubs. The three of them wished each other goodbye before (Y/N) exited the room. She silently walked down the hallway of the headquarters, looking out the big windows to the right of her. The sun was already setting, and the view was amazing.  
The sky was mixed with beautiful colors, such as orange and purple. She even had to stop for a second to gaze at such a peaceful scenery. Eventually, she continued to make her way towards her father’s office. She stood in front of the old door for a second before opening it up. Everything was still kept neatly in there, and the dark sky illuminated the room. It was the only light source, but yet, (Y/N) could still see perfectly fine.  
She walked over to his desk and extended one arm out to turn on the lamp. The shadows danced all over the place as she tucked the documents away in one of the drawers. Her back was turned away from the door, so when she heard footsteps come into the room, she froze at the unfamiliar sound. It was as if she couldn’t move or do anything when she heard the door shut and lock. Before the person could take another step, (Y/N) whipped her head around to see who was behind her, only to let out a gasp. Her eyes widened,  
“E-Eren...?!” She exclaimed.

The two stood there in the middle of the room in silence, doing nothing but standing there, staring at each other. He broke out from prison only an hour ago, but yet, he was surprised that she didn’t already receive the news about it. All he wanted was to spend time with the one person he truly loved. (Y/N) bit her lip as she watched him walk around the table in the office. She had no idea as to how he knew she was in her father’s office. Eren stood in front of her, eyeing her with a cold gaze in his beautiful emerald eyes,  
“You’re out...” She said.  
The sound of her voice caused his heart to skip a beat. It was smooth and silky as usual, and not being able to hear it for many weeks nearly killed him,  
“Does it matter, (Y/N)?” He asked.  
She furrowed her eyebrows,  
“Your time in prison will be lengthened once they find you again.” She said, laughing slightly.  
Eren scoffed before letting out a low chuckle. She reached her hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing it slightly as it seemed to soothe him down. He leaned into her touch,  
“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you.” He said, referring to her mother.  
She tensed up at what he said, immediately avoiding eye contact with him.

Eren let out a small sigh,  
“It’s all in the past now.” She said, “Though...You can understand how I feel right now, right...?”  
(Y/N) looked back up at him as she bit her lip to refrain her tears from falling. He noticed the pain in them. He noticed the sorrow, the hurt, the suffering. He noticed it all and understood what she was feeling in this exact moment. Eren slowly but swiftly reached his hands out to her and held her waist softly, bringing her close to his chest.  
She placed her hands on his soft white shirt, looking up at her lover with sadness longing in her beautiful (E/C) orbs,  
“I will always understand how you feel, (Y/N).” He said, “It’s not easy losing a loved one, but you have me here to be with you. You know that.”  
Eren watched as she reached her hand up to move a strand of his hair out of the way. She slowly tucked it behind his ear, noticing how messy his man-bun was. She locked her eyes with his and managed to crack a soft but broken smile at him,  
“I do...” Said (Y/N), “You’ve always been there for me, ever since we met...”  
He smiled when he remembered how they got into their first encounter. The young woman felt her whole world shift when she saw that gorgeous smile on his lips. It was rare for it to be shown nowadays.

It has never failed to bring her into a better mood, and Eren noticed that. (Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh a little when she remembered it as well,  
“You were cute back then.” She said, “Dumb, but cute...”  
“What happened to me now?” He asked sarcastically, “Am I not cute to you anymore?”  
A pink blush dusted her cheeks and the top of her nose. Eren was fishing for the compliment he awaited for her to say,  
“You’re more than cute now...” Said (Y/N), “Smart, handsome, sexy...”  
She stood on her tippy toes, and leaned in close to him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to not apply pressure to it to hurt him,  
“Am I now?” He questioned.  
“You are...” She said, “But what about me?”  
Eren’s smile formed into a smirk,  
“You’re a living goddess.” He said, “Patronizingly beautiful.”  
Her cheeks became darker and so did her nose. Her usual confident self always melted away in front of him. (Y/N) allowed herself to become vulnerable, breaking away the walls she kept up. How he loved to see it. He moved closer to her face, up until their lips were only centimeters apart,  
“Eren...” She whispered breathlessly.  
As his name rolled off her tongue, a shiver ran down his spine. He truly did love her. He loved every single thing about her.

He gazed into her eyes with an intimidating but loving stare, making her weak in the knees. (Y/N) clutched his thin shirt with her small fists, awaiting for his next move,  
“I want to make you mine tonight...” Eren whispered seductively.  
She gulped nervously,  
“I want you to forget about everything and just focus on us.” He continued, “Does that sound nice, (Y/N)...?”  
Her breath got caught in her throat. The way he whispered those words to her in that sexy tone, along with the semi deep voice, managed to make her forget how to speak. Eren was different, but she didn’t know if it was in a good or bad way. She only managed to nervously nod her head,  
“Y-Yes...” She managed to whisper.  
He smirked at her response before finally capturing her lips with his. The contact was soft and light, with no thought of it being rough at all. (Y/N) loved how kissable his lips were, and how soft and tender they were. The two slowly moved away from the short kiss, locking eyes immediately after. It was hard to get out of Eren’s emerald trance,  
“I love you.” He said.  
“I...! I love you too.” She said.  
He then suddenly placed his lips back on hers. Her eyes widened out of surprise for a moment.

(Y/N) shut her eyes, and allowed herself to succumb to the feeling of their mixed lust. His wet kisses moved from her lips to her chin, slowly descending to her jawline. Eren managed to control himself as he heard her sharp and nearly silent gasp when he reached a sensitive spot. She tangled her fingers in his hair, messing up his already low-effort man bun. He didn’t care. At the moment, he only cared about pleasuring her and giving (Y/N) everything she wanted.  
Eren moved over to her neck, kissing and nibbling on it to try and get a few sounds out of her. Without a doubt, it successfully worked. She arched her back, letting out a breathless moan when he reached behind her ear,  
“Eren...” She moaned lightly.  
He pressured even more, going all out. He started to play around with the area, teasing her with it. She had to control herself from all the licking, blowing and biting. (Y/N) reached one of her arms below her, placing it on the table to support her. As he persisted more and more, something inside of her clicked. The young woman opened up her eyes and hummed. A frown appeared on her lips,  
“E-Eren...” She managed to say, “Wait...”  
He immediately stopped and looked up at her with confusion written all over his face. His eyebrows were furrowed as he gave her a concerning look.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked.  
(Y/N) softly pushed him away from her as she stood up normally again. She seemed to be worried about something, which caused Eren to be worried as well,  
“It’s just...” She said, “I’m nervous...What will happen when you leave? I don’t want you to go back to prison....I’ll be all alone, and you’ll be suffering in there.”  
He shushed her, bringing her close to his chest again. She rested her head against him, listening to his heartbeat that always managed to calm her down,  
“It will be okay.” Eren said, “I have a plan that will benefit the both of us.”  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow, turning her head upwards to look at him,  
“What is it?” She asked.  
He softly smiled down at her,  
“I don’t want to discuss it now.” He said, “I just want to forget about everything else, and only focus on you.”  
She nodded, accepting his decision,  
“Do as you like then...” She said.  
He gave her a small smirk before leaning down to kiss her again. She leaned onto him more, moving her hands up to grab his shoulders to balance herself. (Y/N) felt his hands move up her back and rest on the button of her blouse. He unbuttoned it, making it loose around her shoulders. She moved away from him to help remove the blouse, and he threw it over his shoulder somewhere across the room.

He moved down to her collarbone, and started to lick and nibble on her sensitive spots. (Y/N) bit her lip as she felt him unclasp her strapless bra, and it fell to the floor. Eren bent down in front of her and grabbed the hem of her long skirt. Quickly, he slid it down her legs in one motion, leaving her in only her underwear and shoes. He then took her shoes off and threw them, along with the skirt, somewhere else.  
Eren stood up and slowly pushed her onto the round table, sprawling her out on it. (Y/N)’s breath hitched in her throat when he placed his lips on her breast, nibbling lightly on the pink bud as he reached his other hand to grope the other. She arched her back and shut her eyes, letting out a small moan,  
“Eren...” She mumbled breathlessly.  
He slightly moved away, only to lick the hardened nipple before moving his head to the other one. He reached his hand down to her underwear, and slid his hand underneath it to feel how warm her sex was. She lightly tugged at his hair when he started to rub her,  
“You’re very impatient.” He said as he moved away.  
(Y/N) locked eyes with him and blushed madly,  
“You’ve kept me waiting long enough.” She said, “I want you...”  
He smirked at her before looking away to take her underwear off. It fell to the floor at the same time Eren bent down in front of her.

(Y/N) propped herself up on one elbow and watched as he grabbed her left leg to place it over his shoulder. He started to give small kisses on her inner thigh, closest to her sex. Eren moved his lips to her folds and started to lick them. She hummed at the pleasure, moving her head back and shutting her eyes. She waited too long for this. For a long time, (Y/N) ached and longed for his touch and love. To finally have him back where she wanted him, all that time she waited was worth it.  
He moved his mouth away and started to rub at her clit, which made her hips thrust upwards. A gasp like moan escaped her lips when she felt the pressure on her sensitive spot. Eren could feel a boner slowly starting to appear in his pants, causing him to groan. He really wanted her, and was glad to have her. (Y/N) moaned again when she felt his tongue slide up from her opening up to her clit, which automatically left her shuddering at the pleasure.  
Her fingers let go of his hair as she thrusted her hips upwards, grabbing the table to dig her nails into it. She tried her best to not move her hips much as he flicked his tongue multiple times on her clit, but failed. Her whines and moans matched the thrusting of the hips; high. Eren moved one arm to hold her still in place before continuing to his actions.

A sharp moan escaped (Y/N)’s lips as he started to suck on her clit,  
“Eren!” She moaned loudly.  
He grazed the bud with his teeth before moving away from it. With one last lick up her slit, he stood up and leaned over her body. His arm landed next to her head as he brought himself closer to her. (Y/N) felt his finger slip in her with ease due to the lubrication, and she let out a small whimper. He started to pump it in and out at a slow pace, driving her crazy. She reached her hands up to cup Eren’s cheeks, and brought his lips to hers.  
It was rough and demanding. Everything in that moment was starting to become like that kiss. He went faster with his finger, even adding another one in just to hear her moan and feel her squirm underneath him. (Y/N) bit his lip, though it was not too harsh or light, it was enough to make him groan. She pulled away from him, eyeing how red his bottom lip was now. A sense of excitement rushed throughout her body as she saw it.  
She shuddered as she felt Eren’s slim fingers slowly start to pump in and out of her now. His gaze fixated on her facial features, watching as she let out small moans with her eyes tightly shut.

His hard-on was clearly showing through his pants on. (Y/N) could feel it against her naked body as he fingered her. They were pressed up against one another on that table. Eren moved his thumb in between her folds and started to rub her clit in circular motions. She let out a cry at the pleasure, along with his name.  
She managed to beg for him to go faster, but being the tease he was, he remained at his pace. Her whining only turned him on even more as he groaned at the painful erection,  
“Fuck, (Y/N)...” Eren muttered.  
She turned to lay on her side as she gripped the edges of the table with her left hand, digging her nails into the wood,  
“F-Faster...!” She moaned.  
She threw her head back and let out an even louder moan, accompanied with whines and whimpers as he went faster. He wanted to be inside her so badly that he wanted her to climax right then and there. With his patience wearing thin, he bent down in front of her again and spread her legs even further. (Y/N) gasped when she felt his lips enclose on her clit and start to suck and lick on it. The pleasure was too much,  
“Ah, ah!” She moaned loudly, “R-Right there!”

She laid down on her back again and raised her legs in the air as she felt them strain. Her eyes started to hurt by how tightly they were shut as she let out the last of her high-pitched moans. With one last yelp, (Y/N)’s climax hit. She rode out her orgasm onto Eren’s face, but he managed to keep control of her thrashing hips by keeping a strong hold on them with only one arm. He licked up every last bit of her sweet juices before slowly removing his fingers from inside of her.  
(Y/N) started to pant from the intense orgasm. She shuddered at the lost feeling of his warmth when he stood up in front of her body, towering over her yet again. Quickly, Eren started to take off his jacket and shirt. As he did so, she slowly managed to sit up on the table and gaze at his defined body. He took his hair out of the already messy bun and let it droop over his shoulders. She admired his gorgeous face, not even realizing that he was slowly moving in for a kiss.  
As their lips came in contact, (Y/N) cupped his cheeks. He held her waist and brought her closer to his body. They kissed sloppily, with their tongues running over each others and saliva slowly running down the side of their mouths. Eren slowly pulled away to get the remainder of his clothing off of him. When her eyes landed on his hard member, her eyes widened.

There was already pre-cum slowly going down the side of his member. Quickly, Eren moved back to her and pushed her lightly to lay on her back. He stood in between her legs, gazing down at her with a lusty look in his eyes. Naked in front of her was this handsome man who was only wanting her, nobody else. (Y/N) took advantage of it.  
He placed his left hand next to her right hip, and looked down. Eren brought his hand up to his mouth and coated his fingers with his saliva, doing it in the most erotic way as well. She watched with a slightly agape mouth as he started to rub his member with the same hand, using his own saliva as lube. It was an incredibly hot sight to see. (Y/N) bit her lip as she felt his left hand grab her waist and position his member at her entrance.  
Eren slowly inserted himself into her, even letting out a deep moan at the long-awaited pleasure. She moaned as well when she felt him slowly start to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. The feeling already drove (Y/N) crazy, which caused her to let out loud moans, making both of their cheeks red. He eventually grabbed her waist with both hands, and leaned in close to her face. In an instant, Eren placed his lips on hers. She moaned into the kiss as she reached her hands up to run through his long hair.

She pulled away from the kiss, only to place her lips under his ear. The sudden action made him groan when he started to feel her nibble playfully at his skin, making him flustered. Eren grabbed the back of her head when he felt her go lower and lower. Her leaving marks wasn’t as pleasurable as her giving him head, in his opinion. That’s the one of the many times she would be able to get a few moans out.  
(Y/N) moved away, only to place her lips on her lovers. She was too busy distracting herself with his warm kisses to realize that she was unconsciously spreading her legs open wider to allow him more access. A thrust that was suddenly harder and deeper made her pull away immediately by arching her back. Tears formed in her eyes,  
“E-Eren!” She moaned.  
He groaned deeply before pulling back out,  
“(Y/N)...” He nearly moaned.  
She whined,  
“D-Don’t be an ass...” She moaned, “Faster...! Just slam it in...”  
A smirk appeared on his face after she said that. Without any hesitation, he slammed his whole member into her. She arched her back once again, letting out a load moan. The sudden impact strained her legs, making more tears spill out,  
“E-Eren!” She moaned and cried at the same time.

He thrusted in and out of her, hard,  
“Keeping moaning my name like that and eventually we’ll have a screamer.” He grunted.  
She reached her hands down, gripping his wrists. (Y/N) started to tighten her grip, making her knuckles turn white. Eren smirked slightly, and in a swift motion, he grabbed her wrists instead and pinned her arms above her head. She whimpered at the sudden action, realizing that she couldn’t touch him anymore,  
“Eren...” She managed to say as he pulled out.  
He groaned as he started to thrust at a normal pace again, biting his lower lip doing so,  
“You can do better, (Y/N)...” He muttered.  
She dug her nails into her palm, and moved her head back, moaning out his name a bit louder. He moved one of his hands down to grab her waist again, and started to thrust harder, making her let out a load moan. Eren moved down to capture her lips with his, and immediately bit her lip. She gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue in between her parted lips and explore the wet cavern.  
He stopped pinning her wrists to the table just to cup her cheek, which gave (Y/N) the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her. Eren pulled away from the kiss, and noticed that her lips were red and plump. She looked gorgeous in the state she was in; with the red cheeks, lusty eyes and kissable lips. He couldn’t help but go even faster than before.

(Y/N) moaned and bucked her hips up repeatedly as she felt his big member slam into her multiple times at a fast speed. He stared down at her trembling body, watching it take in his length. The occasional buck of the hips and thrashing around made him grip her waist with both hands and guide her. They continued to move back in a rhythm. Instead of her moving around a lot, every time Eren’s hips would meet with hers as he went deeper, she’d grind against him.  
Her eyebrows became furrowed, and her mouth hung open, continuing to let out the moans that he loved to hear. His green lusty eyes locked with hers and he licked his lips. Eren moved one of his hands down to her womanhood, and slowly started to rub her clit. (Y/N)’s breath hitched in her throat,   
“Ohh!” She moaned, “E-Eren...!”  
Her legs began to tremble as he moved his fingers faster, along with thrusting his member harder. She squinted her (E/C) eyes and bit her lip harshly,  
“A-Ah...!” She moaned.  
The more she moaned, the harder he thrusted. Eren suddenly started to pant as he felt her tighten around his member. The pressure he added to her clit made her orgasm come faster than it ever did before. He removed his hand from the small pink bud, and used it slick his hair back so it wouldn’t stick to his sweaty face. He smirked at her,  
“You’re gonna cum?” He asked.  
(Y/N) stared up at him with lust in her eyes. She gulped before nodding,  
“Y-Yes...” She moaned.

Her saliva drooled down her chin from her dry mouth after keeping it open for so long. Eren grabbed her left leg, and spread it open more to thrust inside her easily. (Y/N) held back a moan, but it still escaped her lips as a whimper. She bit her lip, and cupped his cheeks,  
“Eren...” She whispered, “S-Shit...Make me c-cum!”  
He gave her a small kiss on the lips before looking at her in the eyes once more. The sweetness in them melted his heart,  
“A-Ah...I-I fucking love you.” She said.  
Eren’s eyes widened for a split second, but immediately softened them before she could notice. He gripped her sides, and couldn’t help but give her another kiss,  
“I love you too.” He said.  
(Y/N) smiled at him, and he smiled back. It’s been a while since she saw a genuine smile instead of a sorrowful face. Her heart fluttered at the sight, but her thoughts were soon cut off when she felt her orgasm nearing. Both of their breathings became heavier, and she realized that Eren was nearing his soon.  
She shut her eyes tightly, letting out moans one after another as she ran her nails down his back to leave obvious scratches.

He groaned lustfully into (Y/N)’s ear which made her let out a gasp. Her eyes started to water, and she dug her nails into his back even more,  
“Eren!” She moaned loudly.  
He had his whole member thrusted into her, making her whole body shake at the sudden impact. Her heavy breathing became ragged and raspy as her head started to pound. Everything was slowly becoming a blur as she hit her orgasm. She grinded her hips against him repeatedly, continuing to ride out her orgasm as she panted heavily. She came to a sudden stop, and let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, she felt him cum inside of her too, causing the both of them to either groan or let out a moan.  
The couple slowly slid down the table and laid against it, sitting their bare bodies on the floor. Their panting was the only thing you could hear in the room. (Y/N) leaned her head against Eren’s shoulder as she managed to catch her breath,  
“Holy shit...” She said, “It’s been that long...I forgot how good you were...”  
He let out a chuckle in between pants,  
“Yeah w-well...” He panted.  
He paused for a moment as he looked down at the ground. Her hand was there in front of him, so he placed his own on top of hers.

“Your moaning turned me on.” Eren said, “I felt like I was going to cum in my pants before I could even fuck you.”  
(Y/N)’s cheeks turned a dark red at what he said. So raw and so dirty. She raised one of her hands and lightly punched his shoulder,  
“Loser...” She muttered.  
“Whatever.” He said with a scoff.  
“I’m only joking!”  
She squeezed his hand as she let out a sigh, shutting her eyes right after. They sat there in silence for a few moments, not saying a word. They embraced the quietness and comfort of one another. (Y/N) drifted off into her thoughts. For the first time in a while, she started to think about everything that was happening again. Eren distracted her so much that she forgot about everything. Was it good? Or was it bad? She let out another sigh,  
“I’m...I’m sorry that I didn’t visit.” Said (Y/N).  
It was silent for a second or two before Eren spoke up,  
“It doesn’t matter.” He said, “We’re together now.”  
Lighthearted words seemed to be like nothing to him as he spoke them. No light in his eyes, no smile on his face and no small loving movements. (Y/N) heard the bore in his voice which raised some concern,  
“Eren...Are you sure?” She asked, lifting her head up from his shoulder to look at him.

He looked down into her caring eyes and nodded. She still wasn’t convinced by his answer, but decided to not push it any further. (Y/N) slowly stood up from the ground and started to gather her clothing. Eren watched her, especially her expression. Moments earlier, she seemed so happy, but now, it was as if disaster struck her heart.  
She quickly start to put her clothes on, not caring if they were wrinkly or any sorts like that. When she finished, she grabbed Eren’s pair of boxers and threw it at him,  
“If you’re not going to change then at least put your damn underwear on.” She said with a slight laugh.  
He rolled his eyes before quickly slipping them on. (Y/N) collapsed back down next to him and let out a small sigh. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Eren could see the sadness behind her masked expression. He sighed,  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
She shot her head to look at him, giving him a confused look, furrowing her eyebrows,  
“Why that sudden question?” She asked.  
“‘Cause you’re starting to act weird now.” He said.  
“...I’m just tired.”  
He slightly glared at her,  
“(Y/N), please.” He said, “What’s going on?”

Their eyes locked and she bit her lip. Although he didn’t look like it, she could hear in his voice, that he was genuinely concerned. A flicker of sadness emitted in her eyes as tears started to pour out like a waterfall. Immediately, (Y/N) collapsed onto him, her body shaking violently. Eren’s eyes widened slightly, but instantly, he brought her closer to him so he can hold her gently,  
“I-I’m sorry...” She cried onto his chest, “I-It’s just...I miss her so much...!”  
She gripped onto him tighter, biting her lip even harder that it drew blood,  
“A-And I needed y-you so b-badly, but...Y-You were i-in that damn cell a-and I-I was with my f-father and y-your brother...” (Y/N) cried.  
She tried gasping for air which was difficult,  
“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Eren asked, “I promise you I won’t leave your side again. I understand what you’re feeling, losing your mom like that, and...I don’t want you to suffer.”  
He started to rub soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down. Her crying slowly started to go down, but the sobbing never stopped. He didn’t blame her; her mom just died and she had to deal with it alone most of the time when her father wasn’t available.

Although she was a strong woman, she wasn’t strong enough to hold in her emotions for long periods of time. Her being with Eren was the final straw for her, and she let it all out. (Y/N) didn’t stop crying for another hour or so. But on the other hand, he comforted and reassured her. She eventually fell asleep on his shoulder, with dry tears coating her cheeks. Eren slowly and swiftly laid her down on the ground of the office floor and got up. He gathered his clothing and started to get dressed in a quick manner. He tied his hair back up into a bun before walking back over to pick (Y/N) up. She was light, way too light. It seemed like she hadn’t eaten properly in weeks.  
He held her in a bridal way as he unlocked the door to her fathers office to leave. At this point, Eren knew that people were already out looking for him, so he had to be quick in returning her to her room without being seen. It took him a few minutes to sneak past multiple guards, but eventually, he made it. He kicked the door open with his foot and walked inside. It was neat, not a speck of dust to be seen anywhere. Eren walked over to her bed and softly placed her on top of the covers. She seemed to be dead asleep, considering her snoring.

Yet with her sleepy face, there was still the loneliness and sadness written all over it. Eren bent down to her height and moved a few strands away from her face before giving her cheek a small kiss. He stood back up and stared down at her for a minute or two. With a cold stare and turn of his heel, he left her room and shut the door behind him, leaving (Y/N) to be all alone, once again.

No, he wasn’t the same. He was far different. Just today showed all the red flags, but her escape for reality took over, causing her to ignore all of them. (Y/N)’s ways of mourning weren’t the best, and she used him to escape this reality. The same way he used her to hide from the survey corps. That night was an endless cycle of trickery.


	8. Chapter Seven: Out Here On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally know my updating schedule lmao. i will be posting every 10 days now. chapter 6 came out on october 6th and this chapter came out on october 16th. but i forgot to upload it lmaooo so it came out on the 17th.  
> whatever, at least youll know when ill be updating whdisbs. chapter 8 comes out on October 26th!!!

Odium.

One word to describe the feeling that the young woman was in right now would be odium. For her to be used, tricked and betrayed, all to be apart of some sick plan was...Depressing. (Y/N) stood there staring at the ground, eyes wide as she turned her hands into fists. Yesterday night was all a lie. She bit her lip harshly, nearly drawing blood.  
Hange shifted their weight from one foot to another as they crossed their arms over their chest,  
“We know what their plan is.” They said, “But where is Eren anyway? Where did he go yesterday night? The headquarters were heavily guarded...”  
Everybody muttered a few ideas as to where he might’ve been, or replied in confusion. (Y/N) let out a deep sigh before taking a step forward,  
“He was with me.” She said, “Last night, after he broke out...”  
Multiple gasps and whispers started going around the room. Commander Pyxis turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow,  
“And you’re telling us this now?” He asked.  
“The question wasn’t brought up and I didn’t even realize how relevant it was until now.” She said.

Hange turned their head to face her,  
“Why was he with you?” They asked.  
Her cheeks turned a deep red,  
“W-Well...” Said (Y/N), “I hadn’t visited Eren once ever since we came back from Marley. So when he broke out, I...No, we...We really missed and needed each other, so he somehow found me.”  
Pyxis hummed,  
“Then what happened?” He asked.  
She stayed silent, becoming flustered with his question. He let out a low groan,  
“Well?” He asked.  
“...I-It got intimate...” She said, “Though, he left me in the middle of the night. I don’t know where he’s at now.”  
(Y/N) took a glance at everybody in the room before continuing her sentence,  
“But Zeke did tell me something yesterday to say to Eren.” She said, “I forgot to tell him, but he said ‘tomorrow’. So today...Something is going to happen and it’s going to be bad.”  
Pyxis turned towards everybody else in the room,  
“You heard her.” He said, “Strengthen our soldiers and prepare for an attack. Who knows what the Yeagerists are up to right now.”  
Everybody saluted him and that was the end of the meeting. The soldiers started to leave the room, and eventually, the building.

(Y/N), Hange, Onyankopon, Mikasa, Armin, Connie and Jean all left through one of the back entrances, walking down the garden path to get to their horses. The bickering between Mikasa and Connie on the way there was starting to get louder and louder,  
“So whose side are you on, Mikasa?” Argued Connie, “The yeagerist’s or ours?”  
“I’ve already told you the answer, do I need to repeat it for you?” She asked.  
(Y/N) let out an annoyed sigh,  
“Stop it.” She said, “This won’t get us nowhere and we’re already suspicious as is.”  
“Oh? And what about you, (Y/N)?” Connie asked.  
They all stopped walking as he asked her that question. She clenched her hand into a fist and turned towards him, glaring at his angry face,  
“Me? A yeagerist?” She exclaimed angrily, “Eren betrayed us and fooled me! My father is in great danger because of him. And you want to accuse me of being a yeagerist?! Go suck a caterpillar’s dick!”  
She raised the middle finger to him,  
“H-Hey, (Y/N).” Said Hange, “Calm down.”  
She ignored them before turning around and walking away towards the horses. Trying to contain her anger, she quickly saddled her horse before getting on it, the others quickly following.

Although she seemed calm on the outside, (Y/N) was still boiling with anger on the inside. Connie was ticking everybody off and she wasn’t going to have any of it. Too much is already happening at once. Hange got onto their horse and turned their head to face everybody,  
“Our first lead are the restaurants.” They said, “Suspicious Marleyans will work in these lines. Niccolo will be the first we visit.”  
Everybody agreed on their decision, and soon rode off towards the direction of the city. The restaurant was in a popular area and not hard to spot. It’s a big fancy building in the center, with big pillars and countless of carriages riding through the entrance as rich people entered. The group rode off towards one of the back entrances of the restaurant to keep their horses away from the busy streets.  
(Y/N) was one of the first people to enter the building with Jean by her side. They both eyed the decor and fancy staircase, only to soon be greeted by a waiter,  
“Welcome.” He said, “Would you like a table?”  
Hange took a few steps forward and raised their hand,  
“Actually.” They said, “We’re here to talk to Niccolo.”  
The waiter nervously laughed,  
“R-Right away, c-commander!” He said before walking away.

A minute or two passed by before Niccolo entered the room. He gasped as he became confused,  
“What...What are you guys doing here?” He asked, “I’m busy with some very important guests.”  
“It won’t take long.” Said Hange, “We can talk to you later, after you’re done with your guests.”  
“It’s about the volunteers.” Said Onyankopon.  
Niccolo gulped,  
“Oh...Okay.” He muttered, “Follow me then.”  
They all followed him to one of the backrooms, revealing a fancy dining room. (Y/N) immediately fell in love with how it looked. The high ceilings, the beautiful paintings and the expensive furniture. Truly, this was a place where only the elite of the military police dined. She walked up next to Armin who was gazing at a famous sculpture. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly,  
“Peace...” She said, “It’s ironic. That’s what the sculpture is called.”  
He, as well, smiled slightly,  
“It doesn’t last.” He said, “But we cherish the moments we have of it.”  
(Y/N) hummed in agreement before moving her hand down to his back and lightly patting it. She walked away from him the same time he moved away towards the door.

Mikasa stood alone by a window, looking out of it with curiosity. The young woman walked up next to her, but instead of looking out the window, she looked into her black eyes. Filled with such sadness, but there was that light in them that shined with hope. (Y/N) let out a small sigh,  
“Please be honest with me.” Said Mikasa, “Did Eren tell you where he was going?”  
She stayed silent for a few seconds,  
“No.” She said bluntly, “I do know that him and Zeke will be meeting up today though. I don’t know when and I don’t know how.”  
(Y/N) clenched her hand into a fist again,  
“That bastard...” She muttered through clenched teeth, “I need to get back to my father as soon as possible.”  
Before they could speak another word, a sudden shriek could be heard coming from the hallway. Everybody rushed out of the room in seconds and looked at Armin who stood in front of two big double doors,  
“You guys!” He yelled, “It’s bad!”  
They all ran over to him as he opened up the door. There in the big dining room was the Blouse family, with Niccolo, Gabi and Falco. The young boy was being held in the chef’s arms with what seemed to be wine and blood all over him. Gabi was on the floor with a nose bleed as she looked up at the adults with fear emitted in her big eyes.

“It’s the kid who shot Sasha...” Muttered Connie.  
“What’re they doing here?” (Y/N) asked, “I heard that they were on the run, but...I wouldn’t expect them to be here.”  
Suddenly, Niccolo held a knife up to Falco’s neck, causing everybody to be stunned and taken aback. Her (E/C) eyes widened in shock as she heard him threatening to kill the child as Gabi pleaded to let him go. Niccolo went on a rant about all the great things Sasha did.  
(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows as Niccolo passed the knife to Mr. Blouse, commanding him to kill Gabi. She scoffed,  
“Isn’t it weird?” She asked.  
Everybody turned their heads towards (Y/N). She extended her arms and pointed at the kids,  
“These two suffered as much as you did.” She said, “Sasha killed their loved ones, so that young girl killed your loved one.”  
(Y/N) walked up the Mr. Blouse and grabbed the knife from his grasp, placing it on the table next to him. As if on command, he collapsed onto his knees in front of her and started tearing up,  
“You...You are right.” He said.  
His arms fell to his sides, as his head lowered. She stared at him with a blank look on her face,  
“As adults, it’s our responsibility to ignore the the sins and hatred of the past.” He said, “Niccolo...Let Ben go.”

(Y/N) walked over to the chef and took the young boy of his grasp. Jean and Connie restrained him by pulling him away from the kids as she walked off towards Hange. She gently placed Falco on the ground and the two of them started to examine him. Ignoring all the ruckus that was going around them, they both started to clean him up with a handkerchief.  
Niccolo slowly sat down on the ground with a devastated look on his face,  
“Rinse that kids mouth out for me”. He said, “Some of that wine got in...”  
(Y/N) turned her head to face him and raised an eyebrow,  
“It’s just wine.” She said.  
“No, you’re wrong...” He said, “It might be too late, but...There’s something in that wine.”  
Hange glanced up at him with a shocked look on their face, (Y/N) as well,  
“I think Zeke’s spinal fluid is in there.” He said.  
Jean immediately grabbed Niccolo and pinned him up against the wall, arguing with him. Connie came rushing over with a glass of water and the group started to rinse as much of that wine out as possible. The distress on their faces were clear. It might’ve already been too late since he already had wine in his mouth before they entered the dining room.

Hange grabbed both of (Y/N)’s shoulders and looked at her with wide eyes,  
“Go tell Mikasa and the others.” They said.  
She quickly nodded her head and ran towards the door. As she shut the door behind her and ran out into the hallway, a group of the survey corps was seen spotted in front of the door that Mikasa, Armin and Gabi were in. Her eyes widened when she saw Floch with a shotgun in the center of the hallway,  
“(Y/N).” He said, “Great timing.”  
She took a step back when he started walking towards her,  
“You...” She muttered, “What do you want?”  
He stopped a few feet in front of her and slightly smiled. She gulped,  
“Where is the commander?” He asked.  
She stared him down before raising her hand and pointing behind her,  
“In there.” She said, “Why?”  
“We want to know where Zeke is.” He said.  
Before (Y/N) could say another word, he raised the shotgun and pointed it at her. She reached down immediately to grab her gun she had at her side and pulled it out, aiming it towards him as well. They both glared at each other,  
“Are you insane?” She asked, “Like hell we’re telling you.”  
“Ah, so you know where he is as well?” He asked.

Floch took a glance behind her, and when she turned her head around to see what he was looking at, the gun in her hands got grabbed. (Y/N) grunted when the person kicked her onto the ground and pointed her own weapon at her. She bit her lip,  
“Hey, take it easy on her.” Said Floch, “We don’t want Eren to get mad at us now.”  
Her eyes widened when she heard that name. Another person came up behind her and helped her up, but she elbowed them immediately to push them away,  
“Eren?” She asked, “Why’re you-“  
Floch cut her off,  
“He wants to talk to you.” He said, “And we don’t want him to see you all beaten up.”  
“Like hell I’m talking to him.” (Y/N) said.  
“You have no other choice.”  
One of the guards opened up the door and they shoved her into the room. The door slammed shut behind her. The room had this intense feeling looming over it. She didn’t dare turn around to face Eren who she knew was staring at her. She could feel it. It was a stare of no other. The room wasn’t silent though. In fact, there was heavy breathing and small gasps here and there,  
“(Y/N)?” Armin called out.  
His voice was ragged and it seemed like he was the one who was breathing heavily. She clenched her teeth in anger before turning around to face the scenery behind her.

Armin was laying on the ground with Mikasa slowly pulling him onto her lap. His face was bloody and swollen, like he had just been in a fight, while Mikasa had red puffy eyes and tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Eren loomed over them with a bloody nose, but he was facing the direction of where (Y/N) was standing. Amid the mess of the people, the table they seemed to be sitting at was broken, and so was the display cabinet that was full of expensive dinnerware. Gabi stood nearby with a shocked look on her face and two guards stood by the door. (Y/N) inhaled sharply when all eyes went on her,  
“Armin...Mikasa.” She muttered.  
She avoided Eren’s gaze as she walked up to them. As she passed by him, he grabbed her arm, stopping her from going anywhere near them. The two on the ground looked up at her with sadness in their eyes. What did Eren do to them? (Y/N) looked at the taller man,  
“What did you do?!” She yelled.  
He stared back with anger in his eyes, but she refused to stand down. His eyes never left hers as he called out to the two guards,  
“Take them away.” Said Eren.  
The two guards walked over towards Mikasa and Armin and grabbed them, pulling them away. (Y/N) turned her head to face them as they got dragged away. They looked so hurt. Hurt by whatever he did to them. She held in her tears once the door shut, leaving only the two of them alone in there.

“(Y/N).” He said softly.  
She shrugged him off of her and took a few steps away from him. She glared at him,  
“You used me.” She said, “You fucked me just so you can have some place to hide without getting caught. And now, you put my father in danger with that bitch of a brother of yours and hurt my friends!”  
Eren didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t feel anything. He just stood there, watching her body slightly shake. (Y/N) crossed her arms and gripped her sleeves, shaking her head in a fast motion,  
“Why...?” She asked, “Why would you do this?”  
He walked up to her and reached his hand out,  
“I had to, (Y/N).” He said, “I’m sorry that I hurt you, but there was no other option for me.”  
He tried to grab one of her hands but she refused his gesture. There were no emotions in his voice whatsoever when he spoke those meaningful words. He didn’t mean them,  
“Your apology means nothing to me.” She said, “It’s just another lie. Eren...”  
Tears started to pool in her eyes,  
“Eren, you’ve changed.” She said, nearly chocking on the words, “You hurt the ones closest to you. And what you’re doing is wrong.”  
(Y/N) moved her arms to place her hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly,  
“Stop this madness!” She angrily yelled.

Eren gave her one last glance before scoffing at her. He grabbed one of her hands, interlacing their fingers,  
“Out of all people, I’d thought you’d be the most understanding.” He said, “The rumbling will be the only way we can all be free.”  
(Y/N)’s eyes widened,  
“No...You can’t do this.” She said.  
He turned to face one of the big windows and started to lead her to it. She hesitantly walked over there with him and they stood in front of it, the suns rays beaming down on them,  
“I’m free to do whatever I want.” Eren said, “This is my choice.”  
He let out a long sigh,  
“You should understand my motives now.” He said, “Nothing and nobody will get in my way from achieving my goal. At least forgive me, (Y/N). I will not hurt you anymore. In fact, I want you to join me.”  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, but it seemed like hours.

“Tch.”

She scrunched her face up in disgust before raising her hand and slapping him hard across the face, forcing his head to turn sharply to the right. The echo of it radiated throughout the whole room. Eren’s cheek got stained red with the imprint of her small hand,  
“Fuck you, you bastard!” (Y/N) yelled, “I will never forgive you!”  
She felt her tears start to pour down her cheeks as she ran towards the door. He let out an angry grunt at her actions. Once she reached the door, she opened it to see countless of soldiers blocking it. She was surrounded, confined in this dining room,  
“You should’ve accepted it.” Said Eren, “Then you would’ve been free.”  
Suddenly, she got grabbed forcefully by her arms and pulled into the chest of a muscular man. (Y/N) yelled out in fear as he put her in handcuffs,  
“Take her to Floch.” He said, “She and Hange will be taking them to Zeke.”  
“Sir!” Saluted the man.  
As she forcefully started to be walked out of the room, she threw her head back to face Eren. Their eyes locked for the last time. He saw the pain and tears, but yet, he didn’t do anything about it,  
“You’re not the man I fell in love with...” Cried (Y/N).

“Eren...You’re gone.”

“(Y/N)?” Hange exclaimed.

The rainfall was hard. Harder then they ever thought it would be. Hours earlier, (Y/N) was put into the care of Floch and a ton of other soldiers to show them where Zeke was being held. The information was forced out of them. Hange and (Y/N) didn’t want anybody else to get hurt, so they told them they had to ride out to the Forest of Giant Trees.  
Nearing their way to the entrance, they all slowed down when (Y/N) suddenly stopped her horse. She was coughing, violently. Everybody stopped their horses once she got off hers and ran a few feet away from it,  
“Hey!” Yelled Floch, “Don’t think about it!”  
Hange jumped off their horse and ran up the young woman once they saw her fall onto her knees in front of a puddle. Right when they got there, she started to throw up. They bent down next to her and moved her hair out of her face, helping her avoid getting vomit on it. Everybody else stared at them with disgust. It lasted a minute or two before (Y/N) finally stopped. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she started to gasp for air,  
“Are you alright?” Asked Hange.  
She rapidly shook her head ‘no’,  
“Not at all.” She said, “This is the second time I’ve vomited today. Once in the morning, and now.”

Hange furrowed their eyebrows before rubbing her back to soothe her. She thanked them for the sweet and helpful gesture before being helped to stand back onto her feet. The two started to walk back to their horses. Floch stood armed next to (Y/N)’s horse with an angry look on his face,  
“The fuck is your problem?” He asked, “Are you trying to waste our time?”  
She ignored what he said and got on her horse with the help of Hange. He glared at her, muttered a few curse words under his breath, and eventually walked back to his horse. As they all started to continue their journey towards the entrance of the forest, a sudden strike of lightning could be seen from the distance. Though, it didn’t appear as lightning. (Y/N) gasped lightly. What they saw wasn’t lightning, it was the reaction of a thunder spear.  
They crossed over a small bridge and towards the direction of where the strike came from. As they neared, everybody became confused at the sight in front of them. There were two dead horses, a broken cart, and a titan that was steaming,  
“What on earth?” (Y/N) exclaimed.  
“Careful, there’s a titan!” Yelled a solider.  
She slowed her horse down as she started to examine the area. Hange was in front of her, but completely stopped their horse as their gaze went towards the river.

“There’s someone!” They exclaimed.  
(Y/N) stopped her horse as well, and watched from her spot as Hange ran over to the person. Their body was in between grass and rocks, almost falling into the river. She narrowed her eyes when they bent down in front of the person and brought them up to their lap. The look on Hange’s horrified face was something (Y/N) thought she’d never see.  
Slowly, she got off her own horse and started to walk towards them. As she neared, she saw who Hange was holding. She stopped in her tracks and nearly collapsed onto her knees. Those big (E/C) eyes were so wide they nearly popped out of her eyes sockets, and a mouth opened so much that it would be gliding on the ground right about now. Tears came flowing down like a waterfall as she ran towards Hange at full speed,  
“Dad!” She screamed, “Dad!”  
She collapsed next to them and stared at her father’s bloody and torn up face. Hange placed him on the ground and (Y/N) towered over him. She placed both of her shaky hands on his chest as she bursted out crying,  
“Not you...” She cried, “Please, don’t...”  
Her hand went up to his neck, hoping to find a pulse. It was there. It was there but faint.

She still couldn’t stop her uncontrollable crying as she ripped off her cape. Floch and a few others came up behind them with their guns, watching as (Y/N) started to stop the bleeding coming from parts of her fathers body,  
“Aren’t we lucky?” He asked, “Our number one enemy is all bloodied up.”  
He aimed his gun at his head,  
“Let’s shoot him just to make sure.” He said.  
(Y/N) moved to shield her father’s body from the gun, protecting him,  
“N-No!” She yelled and cried, “Please no!”  
“He’s dead anyway.” Said Hange.  
She shot her head to look at them,  
“He’s not!” She cried, “He’s not dead!”  
“He’s not breathing, (Y/N).” They said.  
Their eyes locked and that’s when she knew what they were really trying to say. She understood was Hange was trying to do. They turned their head to face Floch,  
“I’ve seen accidents like these.” They said, “Once in a thunder spear accident, there’s no way you can live through it.”  
The sky slowly started to clear up, revealing Levi’s bloody figure even more. A sudden yell coming from where the titan was, was heard, and everybody turned their heads to see what was going on. Everybody’s face became terrified as they saw Zeke slowly emerge from the corpse of the titan, naked. (Y/N) quickly stood up and tried running towards him, only for a solider to grab her arm.

Floch turned towards the solider gripping (Y/N)’s wrist, and he noticed the distress and hurt look on her face. He could see her wrist turning purple due to how tight he was holding it,  
“Didn’t I tell you already?” He asked, “Eren told us not to hurt her, remember? We’ll be screwed if he finds out.”  
She became confused at his words, but ignored them. She looked back at Zeke and glared daggers at him as he walked up to everybody. He looked at (Y/N) with a blank look on his face, similar to Eren’s. He stood in front of her and gazed down at her. She raised her other hand up to punch him, but Floch grabbed it. She immediately spat on his bare chest,  
“Fuck you!” She cried, “You killed my father!”  
She tried to kick him, but he took a step away from her and walked away. With everybody distracted by the amazing sight, Hange took advantage of the situation. They grabbed Levi and dove into the river. Everybody heard the splash of water, and when (Y/N) looked at them flowing away, she let out a hopeful sigh. She let out a cry mixed with laughter,  
“Go, Hange!” She screamed, “Save my father!”  
Floch let out a ‘tch’,  
“After them!” He yelled.  
(Y/N) slowly dropped to her knees as she started to cry hard again. Hange will save her father and she will find a way to escape Floch. At this point, she didn’t care how badly hurt she was going to be. Her only objective now is to make sure her father is okay, and after that, she will stop Eren.

No matter the cost.


	9. Chapter Eight: Slipping Away

“Do you know how it feels, being here without you, Eren? You could never understand what’s happening to me. I’m so alone, nothing’s real. I just daydream about you and forever wonder why you had to break free...”

(Y/N) looked up at Zeke with tears in her eyes. She was still on the ground, crying her eyes out at everything that had just happened. He stared at her with no remorse in his gaze,  
“That is what I wish I had said to him.” She said quietly, “Instead, I...I yelled at him and slapped him.”  
She bit her lip,  
“He deserved it though.” She continued.  
She slowly stood up from the ground and took a step towards him. Floch had put her in handcuffs to prevent her from doing anything else. Not like it would stop her from running away or being able to strangle somebody though. (Y/N) glared at him, but she couldn’t hold it. She couldn’t intimidate him, so she instead softened her gaze, and looked up at Zeke with pleading, watery eyes,  
“Where will you guys meet up...?” She asked in a whispery tone.  
He turned to look the other way, watching how the others were getting ready to leave again,  
“Shingashina.” He said.  
She slowly nodded her head and quickly walked away from him. Floch stood nearby the river, so she made her way over to him. He turned his head to see (Y/N) walking towards him with her hands near her chest,  
“Earlier...” She started when she stood next to him, “You said that Eren will screw you over if you continue treating me like shit.”

Floch rolled his eyes at her,  
“What about it?” He asked.  
“Why would he say that?” (Y/N) asked, “I thought he knew that I was done.”  
He shrugged his shoulders,  
“Don’t ask me.” He said, “Eren gave us orders to respect you. Guess he still wants you, even after all that shit in the restaurant.”  
She squinted her eyes at him, shaking her head at his words. The disbelief was clearly evident. Suddenly, (Y/N)’s eyes widened. She walked up in front of him and leaned in close to his face. Floch became confused,  
“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked.  
“If you were given orders to respect me, then how ‘bout you start by getting these damn cuffs off of me.” She said.  
She glared at him,  
“I demand to see Eren. Now.” She said.  
He scowled at her, only to let out a sigh. He grabbed the keys to her handcuffs and let her free. (Y/N) didn’t even say a thank you as she walked away from him and towards her horse. As she started to get ready, Floch walked over to a solider and muttered a few words to him. She already knew that he was going to go back with her to Shingashina. It didn’t matter though. She will take care of him once they’re back.

The rooftop of headquarters gave a breathtaking sight. Even though the city and people surrounding her were corrupt, the view kept her from thinking of it. When (Y/N) arrived in Shingashina, the Yeagerist she was with guided her through the groups of people in headquarters and to Yelena. She wasn’t surprised to see her, but disappointed in her actions and betraying their trust that they had built up. She demanded to see Eren, and Yelena had no other choice but to agree. She told the solider that (Y/N) was with to leave them alone, and the two of them walked up the multiple flights of stairs to the roof.  
She would be waiting for Eren there. Yelena left her with a few other Yeagerists, and went to go fetch him. This time...This time they’ll have a normal conversation. No yelling, no slapping, none of that. She let out a nervous sigh as she impatiently waited. (Y/N) walked back and forth, fiddling with her nails. It seems as though she is the only person that is able to act freely. Her friends, her father, the commander and everybody else was...Gone. So it is up to her to fix everything.  
Suddenly, the doors barged open, and she whipped her head around to see Eren standing there in the entrance. He gave her a menacing stare before turning towards the Yeagerists and waving them off.

Once they were all alone on the rooftop, he made his way towards her. Once again, they stood in front of each other. (Y/N) stayed silent for a few seconds, becoming too nervous to even speak. Eren removed his hands from his pockets, and she moved her gaze to his right hand. There was a small cut on his index finger, indicating that he was prepared to turn into a Titan if something were to go wrong. He then surprisingly moved it out of the shade and into the sun, and it slowly started to heal up,  
“You came back to me.” He said, “You finally know which side you’re on?”  
She ignored his question,  
“I didn’t come here for that.” (Y/N) said.  
He raised an eyebrow,  
“Then why are you here?” He asked, “To humiliate me again?”  
She slowly shook her head ‘no’ as she teared up. Eren watched as she came up to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly,  
“M-My father...” She said, “He...He nearly died.”  
He didn’t say anything as she started to quietly sob. Her grip on him became weak and shaky,  
“I thought you wanted that.” He said coldly.  
(Y/N) rapidly shook her head,  
“Oh, is that so?” He asked.  
He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them tightly, causing her to let out a small yell of pain. She shot her head up to look at him with blurry eyes and a tear-stained face.

“I can’t count the amount of times you wished for his death.” Said Eren, “And your countless of complaints and disgusted looks every time he talks to you, or when somebody mentions his name.”  
(Y/N) struggled in his grasp,  
“P-Please s-stop...” She cried.  
“The fights, the arguments, you avoiding him as much as you can.” He continued.  
“Stop...”  
“So why? Why are you suddenly caring about the man you hated the most?”  
“Enough!”  
Her yell caused him to stop, but the intense look on his face remained. She sniffled,  
“I-I reconnected w-with m-my father, Eren...!” She cried, “He m-means s-so m-much to me. A-And now...H-He might be d-dead b-because of his i-injuries...”  
(Y/N) let out a deep breath as she tried to remain calm, but she broke out crying again. The grip on her wrists became loose and she quickly moved her arms away from him, looking at the bruises on her wrists,  
“S-So w-with that...” She said, looking back up at him, “I-I need you...T-To understand t-that w-we can stop a-all of t-this and go back...”  
She wiped her tears away with her arms as her crying came to a halt. His gaze softened,  
“Go back to what?” He asked.

(Y/N) pouted,  
“B-Back to when everything was peaceful.” She said, “When there wasn’t war or people fighting against each other...”  
She held her hands over her chest and cupped them, as if praying,  
“I’m begging of you, please...” She said, “Please end this...I’ll do anything...”  
Eren moved his hands back into his pockets and shut his eyes, thinking about what she said,  
“Anything?” He asked.  
She quickly nodded her head,  
“Anything, Eren...” She whispered.  
He looked back up at her,  
“You came here to negotiate with me, but I didn’t.” He said, “Nothing will stop me, (Y/N). I may love you, but not even you can stop me from what I want to achieve.”  
Her eyes widened,  
“I don’t care what you may think or did to me.” He said, “I don’t care if you will hate me forever for doing all of this.”  
He grabbed her hand,  
“But I want you with me.” He said, “The world may be destroyed, but I will keep you and your family safe. Isn’t that what you want?”  
(Y/N) stayed silent as he walked around her, like a predator hunting its pray. Eventually, he stopped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning in close to her ear.

“You’re selfish at times...” He said, “So why let this go? You know you want to be in peace.”  
He moved his hands down to her waist, holding her gently as he pressed her up against his chest. (Y/N) felt her heartbeat quicken as her breathing became heavier. She was too nervous to move, too nervous to speak. Eren hummed lowly,  
“Join me.” He whispered, “And then you won’t suffer any longer...”  
She inhaled sharply,  
“Eren-“  
She got cut off when the doors barged open again. There, in the entrance, Pieck and Gabi came walking towards them. Their hands were cuffed together. Why were they here? (Y/N) moved away from him and shivered,  
“Ah, Eren.” Said Pieck, “I was getting too impatient waiting. There isn’t much time anyway.”  
He watched as the two walked over towards the edge of the roof, looking over the railings. (Y/N) became confused at what she said. Eren let out a deep sigh,  
“Fine then.” He said, “Let’s get this over with. Show me where the enemies are.”  
As she started to scan the area, he turned his head towards the younger woman. With a flick of his hand, a Yeagerist came up behind her and held her arm, walking her away from him.

She stood next to Yelena in the doorway, watching from a far distance. Even from where she was standing, (Y/N) saw him prick his finger with his nail. A few seconds passed, and finally, Pieck turned around to face Eren. She pointed her hand that wasn’t chained right at him and smirked,  
“There.” She said.  
Suddenly, the ground started to shake and that’s when it collapsed. The jaw titan came up right beneath Eren and chomped his legs right off. (Y/N) fell to the ground due to the building shaking, but her eyes still remain fixated on the scene in front of her,  
“Eren!” She yelled.  
He instantly turned into a Titan, not wasting a single moment of time. Just then, five blimps were seen in the sky, flying right above the headquarters. It was a surprise attack. (Y/N) pushed past the Yeagerists and ran inside the building. It was time. Everything was going to depend on her now.  
She ran within the midst of hurrying people who were too busy getting ready to leave the building. In the middle of the panic, she managed to snatch some odm gear, a gun and blades. (Y/N) quickly got geared up, and jumped out one of the buildings windows. She maneuvered herself to another building and landed on its roof, looking at the surroundings. Hundreds of Marleyan soldiers were descending down from the air, as well as their heavy and massive weapons.

Not only that, but there was the armored titan. (Y/N) watched from her spot on the roof as Eren and Reiner started to violently fight. There was going to be enough time for her to help get her comrades out of prison. She jumped down from the building and ran towards one of the secret entrances behind headquarters. She ran inside and started going down countless of flights of stairs.  
Nearing the prisons entrance, she bumped into Onyankopon who was also on his way there. Her eyes widened out of surprise,  
“Onyankopon?” She questioned, “I thought-“  
He cut her off,  
“Not at all.” He said, “I’m on your side.”  
(Y/N) slightly smiled before they continued running towards the prison cells. When they arrived, she saw how there were countless of people in them. She ran up to one of them and grabbed the bars,  
“You guys!” She yelled.  
Mikasa noticed her and immediately let out a sigh of relief. She quickly walked up to the bars and grabbed them, managing to force a small smile on her face as she saw her friend,  
“You’re alright.” She said, “Where were you?”  
“It doesn’t matter right now.” Said (Y/N), “We need to get you out of here.”  
She took out her gun and grabbed the barrel of it, aiming the back of it towards the lock. Onyankopon stopped her by grabbing her arm.

(Y/N) looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but then let out an ‘oh’ when he handed her the keys. She placed her gun back in its holster and started to find the correct key,  
“What’s happening out there?!” Asked Jean in a worried voice.  
“The Marleyan army is attacking us from the sky.” Said Onyankopon, “About five-hundred soldiers got attacked by the armor, the jaw and the cart titan simultaneously.”  
Everybody gasped in shocked and muttered a few words,  
“Eren is facing them alone.” He said, “Sooner or later, he’ll be downed, and Marley will steal the founding titan.”  
(Y/N) opened up the door and stepped to the side to allow everybody to leave,  
“Please lend Eren a hand!” Onyankopon said.  
It became silent. She turned her head to face him with shock in her eyes. Connie immediately ran up to him, grabbed his collar, and pushed him up against the wall,  
“Connie!” (Y/N) yelled.  
“This is your fight! Do you think we’d fucking obey the traitor?!” Yelled Connie, “I’ve had enough of being betrayed! So why do we have to assist Eren and become unable to have children?!”  
Armin walked up to Connie and pulled him off of Onyankopon, giving him an angry look,  
“Let’s hear him out.” The blonde said.

Onyankopon slowly slid down the wall and started breathing heavily. He let out a deep breath,  
“I didn’t know about the wine.” He said, “Or the euthanasia plan. Nor did the other volunteers.”  
(Y/N) walked up to him and reached her hand out. He gladly accepted it and she pulled him back up to his feet,  
“And...?” She asked.  
“It’s true.” Said Niccolo.  
Everybody turned to face the chef,  
“Yelena forbid us to speak to the volunteers about the wine.” He said.  
“I don’t want to help with the plan!” Said Onyankopon, “We wanted to join with Paradis and defeat Marley! We abandoned everything and came to this island for this purpose.”  
He let out a deep sigh,  
“Children are the future!” He said, “If the euthanasia plan were to commence, why did we even come here?!”  
He faced (Y/N) who was just giving him a blank stare. He really did want to devote himself to this island and help everybody on it,  
“Please believe in me...” Onyankopon whispered.  
Armin took a few steps towards him,  
“I believe you.” He said, “You said a while back that everybody exists because somebody wishes for them to exist, including the subjects of Ymir. It would be more interesting to have different types of people, right?”

(Y/N) hummed,  
“You showed us that your stance is completely different from Zeke’s ideology.” She said, “You were always that kind of person.”  
Onyankopon let out a small sigh of relief,  
“You guys...” He muttered.  
“I believe you too.” Said Jean, “But if we help Eren and Zeke, won’t the plan succeed?”  
The dark-skinned man shook his head,  
“No, we’ll prevent it.” He said.  
(Y/N) hummed at the thought. She cleared her throat,  
“Then what do we do?” She asked.  
“We must use the power of the rumbling.” Said Onyankopon.  
Armin thought for a second before turning to face Mikasa. She had this sad look on her face that was mixed in with anger,  
“Do you want to help Eren, Mikasa?” He asked.  
She brought her hand up to her mouth, her index finger resting on her lips,  
“I do, but...” She started, “That’s just like what Eren said.”  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow,  
“What did he say to you guys?” She asked.  
Mikasa glanced at her,  
“I don’t have free will because I’m an Ackerman.” She said.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened,  
“That bastard said that to you?” She asked.  
Armin gently placed his hand on her shoulder,  
“What Eren said must be made up.” He said.  
“Why would he lie about my headaches?” Mikasa asked, “I get them from time to time...”  
The blonde let out a frustrated sigh,  
“Do you really think Eren doesn’t want Eldians to have children?” He asked, “Do you really believe that?!”  
Armin clenched his fists,  
“This is Eren we’re talking about!” He said.  
(Y/N) let out a deep sigh,  
“The Eren we once knew is gone.” She said, “Why do you think he’s acting like this? Over the course of four years, he’s slowly detached himself from his real self.”  
She looked at everybody with tears in her eyes,  
“Where do you think I’ve been?” She asked, “With him, with Zeke...I tried to stop them, but it’s useless. Eren will use the rumbling to eradicate everybody.”  
Everybody stared at her with shock on their faces. (Y/N) wiped the tears away,  
“Eren is letting us have our freedom.” She said, “But his intentions and way of doing it is ill...! We have to stop him, not support him.”  
She gulped,  
“Please, let’s stop them.” She said.

Armin squeezed her shoulder,  
“I agree...” He said, “We have to get moving now though.”  
Connie nodded,  
“We’re releasing all the soldiers now!” He said.  
(Y/N) patted Armin on the back,  
“You guys take care of that.” She said, “I’ll see what I can do to stop the Marleyan soldiers from advancing any further.”  
She moved away from Armin and started walking forwards the staircase. Mikasa immediately stopped her,  
“Are you sure?” She asked, “Stay with us, we’re stronger together.”  
(Y/N) slowly turned her head to face her and gave her a blank stare,  
“I can’t.” She said.  
She turned around to face everybody once again,  
“I promised myself something.” She said, “It’s not only for myself though, but for my dad.”  
And with that, she turned back around and ran up the stairs again. She promised herself that she would kill Zeke to avenge her father, by any means necessary. Nothing will stand in her way now. She didn’t care about what titan he possessed, or his royal blood. He hurt her and her father way too many times. It’s time that he pays for the damage he caused.

Once again, she ran up the countless of flights of stairs. The first window she saw, she broke it and jumped out. (Y/N) landed on the ground, only for her eyes to widen. Everything was destroyed. Zeke was atop of the wall, the jaw titan was nearly dead lying on the ground, Reiner was bending down and Eren was making his way towards his brother. She suddenly saw Reiner stand up and walk towards Eren, but before he could do anything, countless of rocks started flying at him.  
One of the rocks hit the building (Y/N) was next to, and it started to crumble. She quickly maneuvered herself away before the debris could hit her.  
She landed on one of the roofs, and started running towards Eren. He seemed to notice her presence, but still did not stop moving. (Y/N) felt tears in her eyes again, and they soon started pouring down her cheeks,  
“Eren, stop!” She yelled, “Stop all of this shit!”  
He ignored her pleads, causing her to groan in anger. She jumped and maneuvered herself up into the air. Surprisingly, she landed on Eren’s shoulder and grabbed onto a strand of his hair to keep herself from falling as he walked,  
“Listen to me, please.” She said quickly, “If you continue further, I will have to stop you myself!”

Suddenly, the jaw titan came out onto the roof beside them. Once again, Zeke threw rocks at him before he could even make a move, causing him to be badly hurt. (Y/N) shook her head rapidly,  
“You’re going to regret this, Eren.” She whispered.  
She quickly got off of him and maneuvered herself towards one of the rooftops nearby the wall. As she made it up there, a sudden bang was heard. She turned her head to see that Zeke was now on the ground, in critical condition. Her eyes widened, but still, it wasn’t time yet. Eren was now dealing with the jaw titan, which kept him occupied from coming in contact with his brother. Suddenly, multiple shots were fired from somewhere nearby, but they all missed.  
(Y/N) turned her head to see Marleyan soldiers shooting at her. She ducked behind a chimney once they started shooting at her again. In an instant, she grabbed one of her blades, stood up quickly, and threw it towards them. They barely had enough time to react, so the blade sliced all of their heads off in one hit. She turned back around to see that Zeke was still moving and perfectly fine. He was even talking to Falco and his brother. They were begging of him not to scream, but yet, she knew that he was going to do it. Seconds before he yelled, she covered her ears and prepared for the impact.

The yell radiated throughout all of Shingashina as many people turned into titans. Even surrounding her, there were titans. Once Zeke stopped screaming, he got shot once again, but this time, it hit his nape. (Y/N) already knew that he wasn’t going to die so easily. As quick as she could, she maneuvered herself towards the building where the Marleyan soldiers were previously shooting at her, and grabbed one of their rifles that had a scope.  
She flipped one of the soldiers over, and started digging hastily in his pockets, locating the correct bullets for the rifle. Time was running out as she fiddled putting it in.  
Once the rifle was loaded, she maneuvered back to the rooftop she was originally at. There, she finally saw Zeke coming out of the beast titan. Her heartbeat quickened as she aimed the rifle precisely at his head. Her hands weren’t shaky. She couldn’t let this opportunity slide. It was time now.  
She placed her finger on the trigger, readying herself. Once he was in the perfect line of shot, she pulled the trigger. Though, it seemed as if it was the perfect opportunity, somebody had ran into frame. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. It was late. It was way too late. It was far too late to redo her actions. She dropped the rifle and froze. The only thing she could do was stand there and panic at what she had just done. Not only had she just killed the wrong person, she had engraved a hole in her heart. Terror, horror, pure fear was emitted in her eyes at the grave mistake. This was somebody she loved, and now, they were gone because of her.

She only managed to mutter a single word underneath her breaking voice.

“Eren...?”


	10. 1k Hits and More!

damn...i wasnt expecting that-

i’m so shocked and happy at this reach! thank you to everybody who took time to read my fanfiction, i really appreciate it! it’s thanks to you guys that i have the motivation to write chapter after chapter.  
i can’t express or tell y’all how much this means to me! seriously, i am just so...fucking happy, like HOLY SHIT EHDOEBW. i enjoy reading your comments as well because that is what i look forward to the most after i publish each chapter.

anyway- i would like to do a q&a??? idk, you can leave comments in this chapter or dm me on my insta (ymirr.fritzz). the questions can be about anything; whether it’s the fanfiction, about me or the dumbest shit ever. this can be a token of my gratitude!

once again, THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!! AHHH WHDIENSI


	11. Chapter Nine: Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is late y’all, i had a busy day yesterday and was unable to finish the chapter in time. i went out to see the aot chronicle movie, finished mariah’s memoir, read chapter 134 and caught up on my assignments. so once again, i am so sorry for updating a bit late! next chapter will be out on november 16th!

“I was a child whose life was filled with anguish. Ever since I was little, I could never remember a time where I felt safe, or a place that I could call home. It was tough.”

Nineteen years ago, a baby girl was born. She was born into a world that was cruel, and was raised in a living hell. From the moment her father first held her, he knew that he would do anything he could to protect her from the horrors she would experience in the Underground. No matter how hard he tried to keep the true secrets of this world confidential, he came to realize that she can’t continue living a life filled with lies.  
At such a young age, she learned the basic skills to wield a knife and protect herself from anybody who tried to harm her. At such a young age, she got used to living in fear. At such a young age, she learned that to survive in this cruel world, she would have to be strong and independent. She couldn’t be vulnerable. She had to be prepared for anything and everything.  
Her parents were strong, very strong. Imani, her mother, was an intelligent woman who always devised and sold plans to murderers, drug dealers and even terrorists to get money. She used her intelligence for the wrong reasons and she knew that. Whatever talent you have in the Underground will only be recognized by how you can manipulate it in an evil way. So, Imani would calculate a one-hundred percent accurate way to do the worst things.  
Levi, her father, was a very strong man who did whatever he wanted. The excellency of his strength was used in the best and worst way possible. Nobody could compare to him. Nobody. And to have such a strong man be your father, made (Y/N) feel protected. Though, the protection didn’t come with safety.

Early memories of (Y/N)’s childhood were always filled with fear, attacks, and constant hiding and moving. At one point, her family had to hide in an abandoned building due to all the terrorist attacks in their small neighborhood. Isabel and Farlan were with them as well. The child was taught to be very silent when bombers would come by the area to find and kill people.  
Eventually, they did find them. (Y/N) was the first to notice one of them scavenging the area around them. He didn’t notice her at first, but when she turned around to alert her parents, he heard her knock an empty can over. The noise radiated throughout the whole floor. She didn’t waste a single moment by running the opposite way of where safety was. The man never stopped chasing her, but eventually, managed to corner her near a big shattered window.  
(Y/N) stood there, shaking and crying as the man came closer to her. She eventually fell to the ground, crawling backwards to get away from him. Her hands landed in the broken glass, causing her to yell out a yelp of pain. As the man reached down to grab her, he suddenly got kicked to the side. The man fell to the ground beside her, and (Y/N) was met with her angry father.

Levi let out a relieved sigh when he saw that she was alright, so he turned his head to face the terrorist beside her. He placed his foot on his stomach, glaring at him. The man didn’t waste any time by hitting his own chest and starting a bomb that was attached on his body. Levi only scoffed,  
“You bastard...” He muttered.  
Quickly, he kicked his side and ran over to (Y/N). The sound of the ticking bomb was getting higher and higher as the countdown was getting to its stop. He picked her up, held her close to his chest, and ran full force towards the window. Right as the ticking stopped, Levi had already jumped out the window. The bomb finally exploded, and some bits and pieces of the explosion hit the two. (Y/N) cried even harder as she felt the pain.  
Her father used his odm gear to safely maneuver them to the street down below. They landed near the others, that were also, safe and sound. Imani let out a heavy sigh,  
“You’re alright!” She exclaimed.  
She ran over to Levi and examined him. He had a few scratches, but it was nothing too bad. She then looked at (Y/N), who was writhing in pain. He shoved the young girl into his wife’s arms and let out an angry sigh,  
“Her hands are bleeding.” He said, “Take her back to the house.”

Imani’s eyes widened as he walked away from her. She held (Y/N) close to her chest,  
“The house?” She asked, “It’s dangerous there.”  
“It’s better than the streets.” He said.  
Farlan placed his hand on his hip,  
“I’ll go with you two.” He said.  
Levi agreed before standing next to Isabel,  
“And where will you two be?” Imani asked in a concerned voice.  
“Dealing with the bastards who tried to kill us.” He said.  
Imani watched as him and Isabel walked past them and towards the building they were just in. She muttered a small prayer underneath her breath. It was no use trying to stop them after they set their mind on something. (Y/N) watched with tired and red eyes as they walked inside the dark building. Her crying suddenly started to get louder,  
“Daddy!” She yelled.  
She reached a bloody hand out towards the building, hoping that he’d somehow come back to her. Imani started gently bouncing her up and down, shushing her so she can calm down. (Y/N) let out another yell for her father, but he still did not return. She went limp in her mother’s arms as she started to cry into her shoulder; silently crying for her father. The three of them walked away from the building and into the dark alleyways of the Underground. They will wait for their return there.

(Y/N) peered up at the moon, gazing at it with curiosity in her eyes. The sky was clear and filled with stars, giving her the perfect view. She brought her legs closer to her chest and hugged them as she leaned back against a boulder. Levi stood next to her with his arms crossed, as he too, gazed up at the sky. He had taken her here to have a sense of freedom. It was the first time she had ever seen such a beautiful sight, but because of her mother’s teachings, she already knew what everything was like.  
She directed her gaze from the moon to her father and flashed him a huge smile. (Y/N) patted the spot next to her,  
“Hey, dad.” She said, “I want to tell you all the things mom told me about the outside world.”  
Levi gave her a glance before looking around them. It was eerily quiet, which was more of a sign of danger than a sign of peace. Hesitantly, he sat down next to her and leaned against the boulder. (Y/N) looked back up at the moon and pointed towards the sky,  
“See all those stars in the sky?” She asked.  
He looked up,  
“Clearly.” He said.  
“Those are planets.” She said.  
Levi couldn’t help but let out a deep chuckle,  
“You sure about that?” He asked.

It was silent for a few seconds before the child realized her mistake. Her eyes widened,  
“Shit!” She said.  
Levi got taken aback by what she said. His eyes widened in shock,  
“(Y/N).” He said sternly.  
She quickly looked at him and gave him a sheepish smile,  
“Sorry!” She said.  
“Where did you learn that anyway?” He asked.  
“You’re always making jokes with the word and mom laughs at it...”  
Levi laughed once more before looking back up at the sky. She did the same and cleared her throat,  
“I meant stars, by the way!” (Y/N) said, “Mom said that they look like they’re really close, but they’re really far. Like, really far! And the moon is super far too!”  
Levi hummed at what she said,  
“What else do you know?” He asked.  
“Oh! That the ocean is beyond the furthest wall!” She said.  
(Y/N) turned her head to face him,  
“...Dad, will I ever get to see the ocean?” She asked.  
He thought for a second. A question like that hit him hard. Will she ever be able to leave the Underground first anyway? He sighed,  
“Come here.” He said.

He crossed his legs and patted his lap, beckoning her to come over. (Y/N) stood up to take the few steps to his lap, but she immediately got pulled down. She laughed as she fell onto his lap, even thrashing her legs slightly as he squeezed her tightly into a bear hug. Levi smiled once he pulled away,  
“At least you didn’t tickle me this time!” She laughed.  
She sat up properly on his lap and hugged him, resting her head on his chest as she looked back up at the moon,  
“Can you please answer my question now?” (Y/N) whined.  
He inhaled sharply before letting out a deep breath,  
“I don’t know, (Y/N).” Said Levi, “Maybe one day when you get out of this hellhole, you’ll find the ocean.”  
“And what about the titans?” She asked.  
“What about those nasty creatures?”  
“Will I have to fight them?”  
“Probably.”  
She groaned,  
“Fine.” She whined, “I’ll only kill them for you and mom and Isabel and Farlan.”  
He smiled as he reached his hand up to run his fingers through her hair. Levi brought his other arm to hug her and bring her closer to his chest, embracing her small body.

It became silent for a few moments as they enjoyed the silence. (Y/N) gripped her father’s shirt as she turned her focus to him,  
“Dad, I have another question.” She said.  
Levi looked down at her,  
“What is it?” He asked.  
She frowned,  
“Why do we live here?” She asked.  
He stared into her big (E/C) eyes, not saying a word. She gulped at the sudden and fearful silence,  
“Dad-“  
He cut her off,  
“You’ll know one day.” Levi said.  
“But I want to know now!” (Y/N) said, pouting at him.  
“You’re too young now.”  
“But...But I do big girl things!”  
“I know, but you’re still young.”  
She let out a frustrated sigh,  
“Can’t we leave?” She asked.  
“Not yet.” He said, “We will soon though.”  
(Y/N) smiled brightly,  
“Really?!” She asked.  
He slowly nodded, not really knowing the answer himself. The child squealed happily before hugging her father even tighter. Once again, it became silent between the two. They sat there alone for another hour or so.

It was getting later in the night, way past (Y/N)’s bedtime. He didn’t really care as he enjoyed the time alone with his daughter. Though, soon enough, he heard light and soft snores coming from her. Levi took a glance at her sleeping face, noticing that her mouth was hung open as she drooled. He scoffed,  
“Brat...” He muttered underneath his breath.  
Slowly, he stood up from the ground, holding her close to his chest as he did so. He started to leave the area without using the odm gear. He wanted to spend time with her, even if she was asleep. Levi walked down the long steps of stairs, not caring if he got caught. As he reached one of the platforms, he decided to take a shortcut through a sketchy alleyway to get back to their home faster.  
A few minutes passed and the two made it back home safely. Imani was sitting on their front porch with a cigarette in her hand. She quickly got up from the chair and walked over to the steps when she saw her family,  
“You scared the shit outta me!” She nearly yelled, “You were supposed to be back earlier!”  
Levi walked up to her,  
“I’m here now.” He said.  
She rolled her eyes before giving him a light slap on his arm,  
“Get inside.” Imani said angrily, “Isabel will freak out if you’re not in there right now.”

Levi sighed before walking up the steps to their porch. She muttered a few words to herself before taking out her cigarette, and then following her husband inside. Isabel shot her head up from the kitchen table and gasped,  
“You’re back!” She said, “I thought you died or somethin’!”  
He ignored her comment,  
“How was it?” Farlan asked.  
“Yeah, how was it?!” Isabel asked.  
Levi shushed them,  
“It was great.” He said, “But you’ll wake her up if you keep talking.”  
He walked up the stairs, down the hallway and turned right, walking into the small space that was (Y/N)’s room. Imani followed him and entered, watching as he laid the child down in bed. He turned on her nightlight right as his wife walked in the room,  
“You guys must’ve had fun.” She said, walking over to the dresser.  
Levi nodded,  
“Yeah, but she was asking too many questions at one point.” He said.  
She pulled out (Y/N)’s pajamas and turned to face him,  
“Don’t give her false hope.” She said.  
“Easier said than done.” He said.  
“I’m serious, Levi.”

Imani placed the clothes on the bed and crossed her arms. He did the same, giving her a harsh look as well,  
“It’s not false hope, it’s possibilities.” He said, “And even if it was, I wouldn’t want (Y/N) to think she’ll forever continue living her life down here and become a fucking...Who knows what.”  
Levi let out an angry sigh,  
“I know that I lie to her too much, but what else can I do?” He asked.  
Imani shook her head before taking a few steps closer to him. She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes,  
“Tell her the truth.” She said, “I know it’s hard, but a child her age living down here has to grow up fast...And I don’t want to accept that, but we just have to.”  
He hesitantly agreed with her statement before leaving the bedroom. Imani let out a deep sigh as he shut the door behind him and she turned around to face (Y/N). Her eyes widened when she saw her daughter looking at her with tears in her eyes,  
“Dad...Dad lies to me?” She asked.  
Her mother started repeating the word ‘no’ as she bent down to her height and hugged her. The child bursted out into tears as she tried to refuse her mother’s embrace,  
“He doesn’t mean to lie to you.” Said Imani.

The older woman got pushed away,  
“I-I don’t care...” Cried (Y/N), “L-Lying i-is bad!”  
She flipped herself onto her stomach on the bed and started crying into her pillow. Imani gently placed her hand on the child’s back and started to rub small circles on it, hoping to soothe her,  
“(N/N)...” She whispered.  
The child continued crying into her pillow, ignoring her mother. As if it wasn’t bad enough, lying was the least bad thing Levi had ever done to her.

“Stop!”

(Y/N) felt her heartbeat quicken as she ran faster and faster. She saw her family being interrogated by soldiers. They were holding guns, but that wasn’t what she was attracted to. It was her fathers face being smothered in water by a tall, blonde man. Her yell caught his attention, and that managed to release his grip on Levi’s head. She continued running until she stopped behind her family.  
Tears formed in her eyes as she clenched her fists, becoming upset at the scene in front of her. The blonde man became confused when he saw the child,  
“(Y/N)...” Her father mumbled angrily under his breath.  
“(Y/N)! Hey, you’re a child!” Shouted Isabel, “Persuade these guys to let us go!”  
The blonde man ordered somebody to watch over her family before walking over to her. He was tall, really tall. Her (E/C) eyes gazed up at him, but when he bent down in front of her, they were met at eye level,  
“Your name is (Y/N)?” He asked softly.  
She stayed silent for a few seconds. Hot tears were silently running down her cheeks as she nodded her head slowly. He slightly smiled,  
“My name is Erwin.” He said, “I know that this looks wrong, but I don’t want to hurt your people.”

She wiped her tears away with her arms,  
“But you were hurting my dad.” She said.  
His blue eyes widened,  
“Your...Dad?” He exclaimed.  
(Y/N) nodded once more before pointing at her father. The look in his grey eyes spoke anger,  
“Yeah...” She said, “And then that’s Isabel and Farlan. So...Please don’t hurt them anymore.”  
Erwin softened his look before patting her shoulder. He stood up and walked back towards the others, looking back down at Levi once more. Their eyes locked,  
“We will come back in one week.” He said, “We hope that you choose the right decision.”  
The soldiers behind her family took the handcuffs off them, and just like that, they were gone. Levi got up from the dirty ground and walked over to (Y/N), grabbing her shoulders as he bent down to her height,  
“What did you think you were doing?” He asked.  
“You were out for too long-“  
He cut his daughter off,  
“You should’ve stayed home.” He said, “No matter what, you’re not allowed to leave the house without our permission.”  
She felt tears in her eyes again as Levi scolded her. (Y/N) crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, but he wasn’t taking it.

He stood back up and grabbed her hand tightly,  
“Does your mother even know about you leaving the damn house?” Levi asked.  
The two of them started walking alone, leaving Isabel and Farlan walking a few meters behind them. (Y/N) shook her head ‘no’, causing him to sigh,  
“We’re getting both our asses whooped now.” He said, “Don’t ever do that again, you hear me?”  
“Y-Yes!” She said in an anxious voice, “B-But dad, I wanted to help you this time...”  
“I don’t need your help.” He said, “It’ll just trouble us even more!”  
Levi let out an angry sigh and ran his other hand through his hair. He kept that tight grip on her hand as they walked home together, and up until her mother was going to take care of her for sneaking out. This wasn’t the first time though that (Y/N) snuck out, but it was the first time she got punished for it. Her reasoning wasn’t enough to persuade him. And after that day, she would get snapped at for every little thing. Levi didn’t mean it. He truly didn’t.

Months went by after Levi, Isabel and Farlan were forcefully put into the Survey Corps. (Y/N) and Imani were given a small house in Wall Rose to reside peacefully, and the two quietly settled in. The child was finally given the chance to go to school and live the rest of her childhood out. Her mother was given a job as a doctor in a small hospital nearby the school, which provided her a salary slightly above the minimum wage.  
The house was located near the wall. There were bushes filled with all types of flowers in front of the house, and a small porch that could fit two chairs and a small table. The house itself could fit a family of three on the inside. Downstairs, there was a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a dining-room and a laundry room. Upstairs, there were two bedrooms and another bathroom. It was decorated beautifully due to Imani’s love for design.  
Even though they finally lived in peace, (Y/N) never dared to make friends. Her whole life and childhood was spent underground. She was taught not to trust anybody but her family. So, it was hard for her to be friends with the other kids in school and in her neighborhood. She didn’t care. She only wanted to have her father home the whole time they lived up above. The only time she managed to speak to him was through letters being sent. Even then, he never asked about their well beings, and instead talked about a plan that (Y/N) wasn’t allowed to know of.

As time rolled by, she was soon known as the weird kid for living underground and not having a father around. The kids pestering and bullying hurt her, but didn’t hurt her as much as her father not being around. Everyday, (Y/N) would arrive home crying. Her mother was at work, and would return home by dinnertime. And her father...Out in the Survey Corps. She was unaccustomed to being home alone a lot, causing her much grief.  
On a rainy night, Imani had come home from a rough time at work. The first thing she did was go upstairs to take a shower. (Y/N) was making dinner this time so her mother could relax more. It wasn’t a big dinner. It was soup and some bread. As she started to take the dishes out, her mother came down the stairs. Imani was wearing a robe with her pajamas underneath, as well as a pair of slippers. She walked towards the front door, looking at the coffee table next to it that had some mail on it. Her eyes widened when she saw a letter from Levi, and she turned her head to face the hallway,  
“When did this letter from your father arrive?!” She yelled.  
“When I came home from school!” (Y/N) yelled.  
The child set the small pot of soup in the center of the table and walked out of the dining-room. She stood in the dark hallway,  
“You told me not to open letters from dad until you come home.” She said.

Imani opened the letter up and started to take out the note from inside. The young girl ran up next to her mother and gently held her arm, peering over at the note. She couldn’t finish because it got placed back in the letter immediately. (Y/N) looked up to see her mother slightly smiling as tears were forming in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow,  
“Mom?” She asked.  
Imani turned to face her child, immediately grabbing her shoulders,  
“Your father is back from the expedition!” She said, “Do you know what this means? He will be here soon!”  
(Y/N)‘s smile grew wider as she thought of her father returning home. She hadn’t seen him in months,  
“Go set up the other’s seats, quick!” She said, “Those three must be exhausted and hungry.”  
The young girl nodded before running towards the kitchen again. A few minutes passed and she finally managed to fit five seats inside the dining-room. Suddenly, three knocks were heard at the front door. Imani, now changed into a simple pair of clothes, opened the door. (Y/N) slowly walked down the hallway as she saw her mother embrace her father into a tight hug, kissing his cheek multiple times as well. When she finally reached her father, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Levi pulled away from Imani and bent down to his daughters height.

He also had tears in his eyes that Imani didn’t notice. (Y/N) immediately bursted out crying as she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. Levi hesitantly reached his hand out to comb his fingers through her hair, giving the top of her head a kiss as well. As he became occupied with his crying daughter, Imani took the chance to look out the door, only to see that nobody else was there,  
“Dear...” She said, “Where is Isabel and Farlan?”  
He tensed up when he heard their names. (Y/N) felt him softly push her away as he stood up again, looking into his wife’s eyes after she had shut the door. Levi let out a shaky sigh,  
“They’re dead.” He said bluntly, “Ripped to shreds by those fucking titans.”  
It became silent in the home. (Y/N) felt her heart shatter into a million pieces after hearing the announcement of two people that she considered family, had died. Imani fell onto her knees with a hard thud, covering her face with her hands. She was balling, crying her eyes out. He walked up next to her and started to comfort her, trying his best to not let his tears fall as well. (Y/N) stood in front of her parents as her breathing became erratic. For some reason, she was unable to cry. She was in such a state of shock to cry. Instead, she just stood there shaking...Shaking, shaking.

As if things couldn’t become worse, they did. Levi was able to visit his family once every two weeks, but when he was there at the home, all he would do is drink. He never got drunk, but he did get tipsy. After leaving headquarters, he would pick up (Y/N) from school and the two would make their short walk home. She never spoke to him. She was too afraid to speak anyway. He never spoke either. The walks home were always deathly quiet. From the time they arrived home and until Imani came back from work, Levi would sit in the same chair in the living room, drinking his ass off. It was always the same routine.  
(Y/N) refused to go downstairs unless her mother was home. The only times she would go downstairs was if her father needed something or if she was hungry or thirsty. Everything else was done upstairs. Imani tried to get Levi out of his drinking problem, but he never listened. He just sat there in the dimly lit living room, with any alcoholic beverage he could find, in his hand. He was dealing with Isabel and Farlan’s deaths the worst.  
When (Y/N) would be with him, he would complain. Complain about anything, even about her. He called her names, causing her to cry. The next day, he would always apologize. Back then, she didn’t know it was because of everything he was dealing with. She thought it was because he truly and deeply hated her.

“You annoying shit.”

“Your mother must be so tired of you.”

“You piece of shit, haven’t you learned? Do you want me to put you back in that hellhole again so you can fucking learn how to do normal shit again?!”

“I’ll beat the shit out of you if you come back to annoy me again, (Y/N).”

Levi never laid a hand on her. He never touched her in a wrong way. He never even thought of doing anything to her. These were just empty threats. Even under a horrible state, he knew that she didn’t do anything wrong. He knew that it was his fault. (Y/N) was the only person available where he can let all his frustrations out on. But it was no excuse to call her such horrible names. She was only nine.

“So you’re the guy who can turn into a titan?”

(Y/N) sat down next to Eren, smiling brightly at him. His green eyes locked onto her face and his cheeks turned a dark red. He quickly nodded,  
“Y-Yeah...” He said.  
She moved a strand of her hair back before looking straight ahead of her. They were in the dining-hall with other high ranking officers in the Survey Corps. She leaned against the table,  
“Eren, right?” She asked.  
He hummed,  
“You’re lucky, you know.” She continued, “Instead of being killed, we’re helping you to learn how to control your titan abilities.”  
They locked eyes again,  
“Aren’t you scared of me?” He asked.  
(Y/N) scoffed before sitting upright,  
“Not at all.” She said, “I’m intrigued.”  
She laughed a little before turning around to place her hands on the table. They started to have a small conversation, getting to know each other better. They instantly got along, quicker than she thought they would. She knew about Eren for a while now, ever since the news got out about him being a titan, as well as even watching him get beat the living shit out of by her father.

The longer they talked, the more they realized they started to like each other’s presence. (Y/N) felt comfortable and safe around him, despite him being one of the most dangerous people in the military at the moment. Eventually, she had to retire for the night. As she got up from the table, Eren grabbed her hand, causing her to turn her head to face him,  
“You’re in Levi’s squad, right?” He asked.  
“No shit.” She said.  
“I never caught your name.”  
She rolled her eyes before shaking his hand off her. She smirked,  
“My name?” She asked.

“It’s (Y/N) Ackerman.”


	12. Chapter Ten: Everything Fades Away (Original Ending)

Tired eyes scanned the newspaper, reading story, after story, after story. The man muttered a few words under his breath as he read some ridiculous interviews, but it was nothing special. It was just another day. He reached his hand down to grab his cup of tea, and took a small sip of it. Suddenly, the front door opened and light footsteps were heard running towards him. He didn’t bother looking at who the person was, already knowing who it is,  
“Grandpa!” Said the child.  
He groaned before shutting the newspaper, turning his focus onto the young boy. He raised an eyebrow,  
“What do you need, kid?” He asked.  
The child looked up at him with a concerned look in his eyes,  
“Mommy is sad.” He said, “She’s smoking...”  
The older man sighed as he stood up from the chair. He took off his reading glasses and placed them on the kitchen table,  
“Go play upstairs, okay?” He asked, “I’ll go talk to your mother.”  
The child hummed and nodded his head before rushing towards the stairs. The man walked towards the front door and opened it, turning his head to the left to see his daughter sitting on the porch. She was sitting down on the rocking chair with a lit cigarette in her right hand, and her left hand on her swollen stomach. 

He scoffed,  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked, “You’re pregnant.”  
She slowly turned her head to face him, looking at him with a sad expression on her face,  
“I know...” She said, “I just can’t help it.”  
He quickly walked over to her and snatched the cancerous stick from her hand, only to put it up to his lips to finish it. She let out a forced, dry chuckle,  
“What’s on your mind?” He asked.  
She stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a shaky sigh. She placed both hands on her stomach and leaned back in the rocking chair, staring out into the scenery in front of her,  
“It’s been exactly seven years.” She started.  
He looked down at her, noticing that her demeanor was changing. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat,  
“I miss him.” She managed to say, “I miss him so much...”  
The woman felt tears in her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand. He placed his hand on her shoulder, moving it down to her back to rub small circles on it to soothe her,  
“Is it wrong, dad?” She asked.  
He stayed silent for a moment or two,  
“No.” He said, “...Not in the slightest...”

She hummed,  
“Can we talk?” She asked.  
“Yeah, of course.” He said.  
He quickly took out the cigarette and sat down on the sofa beside her. She glanced at him with her tired eyes before looking back at the empty street,  
“I know that what happened was hard.” He said in a soothing voice.

“But whenever you’re ready, (Y/N)...”

Trepidation. Terror. Fear.

What other words can describe the moment as (Y/N) dropped the gun onto the ground and felt her whole body shut down? Everything around her became silent and still. It seemed as if everything around her had just...Stopped. This wasn’t a dream. And if it was, she couldn’t wake up from it. Tears, burning hot tears, came rushing down her face like a waterfall as she jumped off the building and onto the street. A pang of panic and anxiety washed over her form when she reached the body of someone who she once loved dearly.  
Her knees hit the floor as she grabbed his lifeless body, bringing it up onto her lap,  
“Eren!” She cried, “E-Eren...!”  
(Y/N) started to sob as she clutched him tighter to her body, squeezing him. His blood stained her shirt, and even parts of her face. Emerald eyes were half lidded and his body was as cold as ice. She didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything other than him. As if losing her mother and her father clinging onto life wasn’t enough, she had killed her lover. No matter what Eren didn’t and did no, whether bad or good, she still loved him. Even after putting her through one of the most painful experiences in her life, she still loved him. Now all is gone. Her hands became dry with his blood once it finally stopped gushing out. (Y/N) had snapped back into reality when she let out a painful yell. All sound had returned when she stopped.

Slowly, she let go of his body and gently laid him on the ground. (Y/N) placed her shaky and bloody hand over his eyes, shutting them. She grabbed one of his hands to place on his chest, and clutched it hard. Without another word, she managed to stand up, facing everybody who was staring at her. Her (E/C) eyes never met any of their gazes. Those eyes only landed on the blades that were strapped on her hips as she took one out. She gritted her teeth, painfully grinding them against one another.  
(Y/N) turned around and started to walk towards the man she originally wanted to kill. Because of him, he had ruined everything for her. Because of him, his brother was dead instead of him,  
“Zeke...” She muttered.  
He was unable to move. Unable to transform. The only thing he could do was lay there and stare at the corpse of his brother, until she had stood in front of him. The two stayed silent for a moment, wallowing in their mixed sorrow,  
“...There is nothing left for me.” He said, “Or you, (Y/N).”  
She glared down at him,  
“You’re wrong.” She started, “You’re the one who deceived yourself from the very beginning without knowing it.”

(Y/N) raised her arm to wipe her falling tears,  
“I have so much to live for.” She continued, “You have nothing, Zeke. Nothing.”  
She sniffled,  
“E-Eren...He was the only one left for you.” She said, “And I-I killed him b-because o-of y-you!”  
He let out a dry chuckle,  
“I had nothing to do with my little brother’s death.” He said, “He just happened to be in your line of shot, you insignificant brat.”  
She raised her blade in the air, readying it. Zeke looked up at her, staring into her teary eyes and angry face. He only groaned,  
“If there is one thing we can agree on, it’s that there is nothing here for me anyway.” He said, “I know what will happen next, and I’ll be accepting it. But, a word, (Y/N)...”  
She gulped,  
“M-Make it quick, y-you b-bastard.” She said.  
He looked at Eren’s body,  
“You could’ve had so much more if you just accepted it.” He said, “Take time to understand what damage you had just caused to everybody by killing the founder.”  
She muttered a few curse words underneath her breath before bringing the blade down at a rapid pace. His head flew off in one swift motion, but that didn’t stop her from cutting up the rest of his body. (Y/N) singlehandedly stopped the Earth from great terror and despair. Through that whole thing, nobody dared to stop her. Not a Marleyan solider, not a titan shifter, not an Eldian...Nobody.

“Hey! Need some help over here!”

“We got a bloody one coming!”

“There’s spare room right here!”

People never stopped coming in and out of the medical tents that were set up in various places. (Y/N) ran around with a headache as she helped as many people as she could. Whether it was to carry them, stop the bleeding, clean them up or give out water to people. Whatever job was available, she instantly filled the position.  
It’s been a week since everything that had happened. Eren was never given a funeral and was instead burned amongst other dead bodies. The damages he caused to Shingashina were tremendous, so still, people were being found in the ruins. Every Yeagerist that could be located were sent to prison until further notice. And for the cherry on top, Historia had given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby. Not everything had gone to shit.  
(Y/N) stood near one of the medical tents, wiping sweat off her forehead before taking a sip of some water. Suddenly, she felt somebody place their hand on her shoulder, and she quickly whipped her head around to see Hange with a few bandages on their face,  
“Been a while since I last saw you.” She said, turning around to face them.  
They laughed lightly,  
“That’s true.” They said, “How’re you, (Y/N)?”  
She crossed her arms over her chest and looked into their eyes, smiling slightly,  
“A little sick.” She said, “But I’ll live through it.”  
“I know you can.” Hange said as they patted her shoulder.

The two entered the tent to cool off from the heat of the sun and sat down on a few crates,  
“Yeesh.” They exclaimed stretching a bit, “All these damn Yeagerists are giving me a headache. I got no clue what to do with them once we get ‘em all!”  
(Y/N) sighed,  
“I’d say burn them alive and feed them to dogs.” She said, “But they wouldn’t accept my idea, hm?”  
Hange laughed slightly,  
“Your humor is still there after everything.” They said, “But I really need some help. I’d ask your father, but he’s still not well enough.”  
“Tch, I’m perfectly fine.” Said a voice.  
They both seemingly turned their head around to face a bandaged-up Levi who was towering over them with an intimidating look in his eye. (Y/N)’s eyes widened when she saw her father,  
“Hey, you’re still supposed to be in bed!” She said, standing up.  
“If I can walk without falling down, I’m fine.” He said, walking around to take a seat next to them.  
Hange only sighed as they shook their head,  
“You’re too much to handle sometimes.” They said with sarcasm.  
The two snickered while Levi only rolled his eye. (Y/N) turned her head to face him and passed him her water, which he accepted,  
“Drink up, at least.” She said, “Your throat must be dry after cussing out that fucking monkey in your sleep.”

She started to laugh at her own joke to which Levi only muttered ‘brat’ underneath his breath and Hange also chuckling. He took a few sips of the water as he looked out to the horizon, watching as the sun was slowly starting to rise,  
“It’s been a long week.” (Y/N) sighed, “But I’m glad that everybody is okay.”  
She leaned back on the crate, supporting her upper body with her arms,  
“Hange, I never got the chance to thank you for saving my dad.” She said, “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”  
They smiled brightly before side-hugging her,  
“Don’t even think about it!” They said, “You’re like family to me! I would do anything for the two of you.”  
Levi set the bottle of water down before turning to face them,  
“You’re more like the cattle in my barn.” He said, “Too fucking hard to maintain.”  
Hange and (Y/N) started laughing loudly,  
“Woah, mayor of Munchkin town, you need to calm down!” She laughed.  
Immediately, Hange started laughing harder, even clapping their hands at the dumbest joke they ever heard her say. Levi also started to let out a deep chuckle, not being able to contain his laughter in. The lighthearted moments always seemed to shine their way through the darkness.

Eventually, the three calmed down and continued to their conversation,  
“Where did you two even go?” (Y/N) asked, “You were gone for a few days.”  
“We hid in the forest a few miles from where we found Levi.” Said Hange, “I don’t know how the hell your old man made it, but I’m glad he did.”  
He rolled his eye,  
“And where were you?” He asked, looking at his daughter.  
The two locked eyes before (Y/N) looked away to the dirt ground. A sigh escaped her lips,  
“I met up with Eren again.” She said, “I tried to stop him, so I figured that if I...If I killed Zeke first, he would come back to us. But I ended up killing the two of them.”  
She shuffled her boot in the ground as she thought of the memories again. Levi placed his hand on her back, rubbing it in small circles to try and soothe her,  
“You saved us all from those two shitheads.” He said.  
“Yeah! Who knows what would’ve happened if the rumbling started.” Said Hange.  
(Y/N) looked at the two of them, but ended up facing her father only,  
“You were right about him.” She said, “I should’ve just listened to you, but my feelings got in the way...What he did was wrong, but I still...I still love him.”  
Levi noticed tears forming in her eyes, and he quickly brought her close to his side.

“My main point wasn’t to prove that I was right about him, but to protect you from getting hurt.” He said, “It didn’t work out. Though, I’m glad the two of us learned a lesson.”  
(Y/N) slowly nodded her head,  
“You’re right...” She said.  
“And I understand why you still love him after everything.” Said Levi, “Just like your mother and I. I Saw her kill a man in cold blood, but I still loved her.”  
He slightly moved away from her, only to grab both of her shoulders to make their eyes lock,  
“His actions will never be justified and you know that.” He said, “But your love for him is stronger than your humanity, just like many other people...I’m sorry that I didn’t understand earlier...”  
“And I’m sorry that I never cared to listen to you.” Said (Y/N).  
He slightly smiled before reaching his hand up to ruffle her hair. She chuckled before turning back around and leaning her head against his shoulder,  
“You two are going to make me cry.” Said Hange.  
The three all laughed a bit before sitting in silence once again. A few minutes had passed when (Y/N) suddenly felt a rumbling in her stomach and her throat start to tingle. She started to cough a bit but stopped momentarily.

The two adults turned their heads to face her, noticing that she had a stressed-out look on her face. Suddenly, (Y/N) quickly got up from the crate, clutching her stomach,  
“I’ll be back!” She yelled as she started to power-walk away from them, “I’m just feeling a little sick right now!”  
She quickly ran into one of the alleyways, slipping into the darkness of it and crouching down beside a dumpster. Without any warning or hesitation, she started vomiting. Nobody was around her, so nobody could see what was going on. After a few minutes, (Y/N) finally stopped and slowly started to stand up. A feeling of nausea came over her, causing her to grip her head and lean against the wall,  
“Hey, are you okay?!” Called out a familiar voice.  
A pair of warm arms wrapped around her stomach, helping her stand upright,  
“M-Mikasa...” She muttered, leaning against her.  
(Y/N) started to let out dry coughs again, making the black-haired woman even more concerned,  
“What’s wrong?” Mikasa asked, “You’ve been like this all week now.”  
“I-I don’t know.” She said, “I think it has something to do with my period.”

She finally managed to stand up straight and the two locked eyes. Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows,  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
“My period was supposed to come this week, but it didn’t.” Said (Y/N), “I think I’m really stressed or something.”  
It became quiet between the two,  
“You spent the night with Eren at the start of the week.” The black-haired woman said, “Don’t you think it has something to do with that?”  
“But how?” She asked, “We used-...”  
Suddenly, (Y/N)’s eyes widened as she cut herself off. Her blood ran cold as she felt a cold sweat run down the side of her temple,  
“We didn’t use protection...” She said, “F-Fuck, I even remember him cu-“  
“You don’t have to explain it in detail!” Mikasa exclaimed with a blush on her face.  
The two let out a shaky sigh,  
“Give me one second, I’ll be back quick.” She said, leaving the alleyway.  
(Y/N) watched with furrowed eyebrows and an anxious look on her face as her friend started to walk towards the direction of the hospital. She started pacing back and forth down the alleyway with her heart pounding hard against her chest. Anxiety was through the roof as she thought of all the possibilities of what was wrong with her.

A few minutes had gone by and Mikasa finally returned. She seemed to be empty-handed, but when she walked straight up to (Y/N), she grabbed her hand and placed something in it. Her (E/C) eyes looked down, her pupils shrinking at what was in her palm,  
“You’re shitting me-“  
Mikasa cut her off,  
“Do it behind the dumpster, I’ll make sure nobody’s watching you.” She said, pushing her lightly.  
(Y/N) looked around before going behind the dumpster and couching down. She ripped open the pregnancy test box after looking at the instructions on the back and started to work on it. Mikasa crossed her arms and stood watch by the entrance of the alleyway. The other end of it was a dead end, so nobody could creep up on them. Once she finished, she stepped up from behind the dumpster and walked up to her friend. She held the end of the pregnancy test, looking down at it with a concerned look on her face. A sigh escaped her lips before she placed it in her back pocket,  
“Thank you, Mikasa.” She said, turning to face her.  
(Y/N) felt her place her hand on her back gently,  
“Anything for you.” She said, trying to smile, “Whatever happens, I’m always here for you.”

(Y/N) thanked her before walking away from the alley. She quickly made her way back over to where her father and Hange was, only to see that he was alone. He had a cigarette in his left hand as he looked out to the horizon, the sunrise showing in his eyes. She walked over next to him and stood beside him, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the same view. Levi slowly turned his head to look up at her, immediately noticing her tense body language and the nervous look on her face,  
“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” He asked.  
She exhaled sharply as she turned her head to face him, smiling slightly,  
“It’s nothing, really.” She said, “M-My head just hurts, that’s all.”  
She took a seat beside him and placed her hands over her legs, intertwining her fingers as she fiddled with her thumbs. He offered her the cigarette, to which she brushed off,  
“There’s something wrong.” He said, “Since when have you refused a cigarette?”  
She chuckled dryly,  
“You know me so well.” She joked, “But seriously, there’s nothing wrong. Just not in the mood to smoke right now.”  
He rolled his eyes as he brought it back up to his lips once more before taking it out right after. Levi smudged it under his foot and looked back at his daughter once more.

“(Y/N)...” He started.  
She let out an annoyed groan,  
“Enough.” She said sternly, “Just leave it be, alright? There’s nothin’ goin’ on!”  
Levi scoffed,  
“Stop being such a big drama queen.” He said, “Just tell me what’s going on. I’m not going to love you any less or get angry.”  
She stayed silent for a couple seconds before looking into his one eye. He watched as she moved a strand of her hair out of the way and sigh,  
“At the start of the week, when I first got back to headquarters, Eren broke out of prison to come find me.” Said (Y/N), “I was in your office when he came in. It...It escalated quickly and the two of us ended up spending the night in there.”  
She inhaled sharply,  
“Ever since that night, I’ve been feeling weird.” She said, “I felt sick but in a different type of way...And now, I don’t know if I’m...”  
She cut herself off from speaking any further, biting her own lip out of anxiety. Levi raised an eyebrow,  
“What do you-“  
He quickly cut himself off as his eyes widened,  
“Oh.” He muttered.  
Her heart skipped a beat as his tone and demeanor changed. Instead of an angry face appearing, a soft and vulnerable one washed over his lost expression.

Levi looked into her eyes deeply, furrowing his eyebrows as he did so,  
“You’re pregnant with that bastard’s kid, aren’t you?” He asked softly.  
His voice was filled with curiosity, and in it slightly, was fear. (Y/N) didn’t say a word as she turned her head to take the pregnancy test out of her back pocket and bring it up to the two of them. He eyed it, noticing that the results hadn’t come in yet,  
“It should be any second now.” She whispered.  
They sat in an anxious silence together as they awaited the results. As if time had stopped around them, a singular pink line appeared on the test. A singular pink line can only mean one thing, and one thing only,  
“I’m pregnant.” She muttered.  
Her face was stoic, but on the inside, she was going ballistic. (Y/N)’s hand became shaky as she felt her anxiety go through the roof and her heart dropping to the ground. Levi’s blank face suddenly lightened up as he grinned, making her even more on edge. He sighed,  
“I wonder if I’ll have a grandson or granddaughter.” He said, looking at her.  
Everything had dropped. Her eyes widened as she felt her anxiety go down like a light switch going off. She raised an eyebrow,  
“Huh?!” She exclaimed.  
He kept that small grin on his lips,  
“I don’t care who the father of that child is.” He said, “It doesn’t matter to me because I know that child will be raised by a great mother.”

Tears pooled in her eyes as she felt her cheeks turn a dark red. (Y/N) let out a shaky breath,  
“Y-You’re not mad?” She asked.  
He shook his head,  
“Not at all.” Said Levi, “I don’t think I’ve been this happy in a while, actually.”  
Her tears slowly ran down her cheeks as his smile grew a bit wider,  
“I’m just a bit shocked that you’re 19 and pregnant.” He said, “But, I’m lucky that I’m alive to see my grandchild.”  
(Y/N) let out a relieved laugh as she quickly hugged her father, nearly crying into his shoulder. He tried to squeeze back tightly, but due to the state he was in, he couldn’t,  
“Fuck...You’re the best!” She exclaimed, “I love you!”  
He kissed the top of her head as he tried to contain his smiling.

“I love you too.”

Nine months felt like nine years, but yet, time rolled by so fast at the same time (Y/N) didn’t realize that she was going to give birth in a matter of a few weeks. And when she did, it was one of the most memorable and painful experiences she’s ever had, physically and mentally. During the delivery, she had no hand to hold onto, just wooden straps as she pushed the baby out of her. Levi wasn’t allowed in the room, and instead, had to wait outside of the room as he heard her yell in pain.  
No husband, no mother, and not even her father was in there with her. (Y/N) felt frightened and alone as only female doctors and nurses surrounded her. She wished for Eren to be there next to her, holding her hand and experiencing the birth of his child. But, he never even had the chance of knowing that he was going to be a father. He was killed a little too soon.  
So, she delivered the baby with no family by her side. Awed gasps filled the room as a baby’s cry rung out loudly. The nurses scurried around to clean the baby and give him to his mother. (Y/N) started to cry tears of joy as the nurse handed her baby over to her, all wrapped up in a comfortable white blanket. Her whole body was shaking as she looked at his crying face, even moving the blanket away from his face a bit to get a better look at him.

The door to the delivery room opened as Levi entered. His eyes landed on his daughter cradling the baby in her shaky grasp. He quickly walked over to her and bent down to her height, also gazing down lovingly at the baby. When he finally managed to to open up his small eyes, (Y/N) caught a glimpse of his eye color, and that’s when her heart nearly stopped. He looked just like Eren with those emerald green eyes. She could see some of her features on her child’s face as well, but he looked more like her ex-lover. Nonetheless, he was a beautiful child, no matter who or what he looked like.  
She looked up at Levi who had a small smile on his face. Slowly, she handed him her baby, to which he gladly held. A light shone in his eyes that (Y/N) had never seen before. Instantly, she knew that he already loves this child more than his entire being. She tried to sit up on the bed, but her weak arms kept her from doing so. Levi brought a chair over next to her and sat down, continuing to hold the crying baby in his arms,  
“Dad...” She muttered.  
He quickly turned his head to face her,  
“Yes, (N/N)?” He asked.  
“Can you get me water?” She asked, “My throat hurts.”  
He nodded before handing her baby back over to her. She cradled him against his chest once more as she shut her eyes in peace. At the same time, he stopped crying and went quiet. Levi smiled at the sight before leaving the room.

One of the nurses came up to (Y/N) with her hands clasped and a small smile on her face,  
“Congratulations, Ms. Ackerman.” She said.  
The young woman opened her eyes again and looked at the nurse, managing to smile a little bit,  
“Thank you...” She whispered.  
“Have you decided on a name yet?” The nurse asked.  
“No, not yet.”   
“Well, that’s alright. I’m sure you and-...I’m sorry, but I do not know the child’s father. We need to write information about the parents on the birth certificate.”  
(Y/N) tensed up at her reply. She inhaled sharply before letting out a small sigh,  
“Eren Yeager.” She said.  
The room fell silent after that, and so did the nurses’s face. All of the medical staff in the room had a dark cloud looming over them when she mentioned the name of her child’s father. (Y/N) cowered against their scary presences’, nearly on the verge of tears as whispering started going around.

“Monster child...”

“How could she?”

“He’ll grow up to be just like his father.”

(Y/N) let out a deep long sigh after having an hour long conversation with her father. During the time they sat outside, he had lit another cigarette and grabbed two non-alcoholic beverages for the both of them. Her gaze was set on the empty street in front of her as she picked up her drink from the patio table,  
“I remember being harassed everyday after his birth.” She said, “Just ‘cause my baby boy is the child of Eren, they all think he’ll become just like him.”  
Anger started to siege through her,  
“But that’s wrong!” (Y/N) said, looking at her father, “I won’t let him become like that. I can’t let him become like that. I’ll prove to all those shitheads that they’re wrong!”  
She gripped the glass cup in her hand tightly, nearly breaking it when suddenly Levi placed his hand on hers. She quickly looked at him,  
“You’ll hurt yourself.” He said, “Set the cup down.”  
She glanced into his eyes, back down at the cup, into his eyes again, and then back down at the cup as she placed it back down. He let out a sigh of relief,  
“They’ve stopped now, didn’t they?” He asked, “Don’t hang onto the past, it never ends well.”  
“I know that.” Said (Y/N).  
“Then if you know, why do you keep on reminiscing about about shit instead of looking ahead in life? How do you think we managed to make it this far without dying?”

Levi brought the cigarette up to his lips as he awaited for her answer. She lowered her gaze to the ground as she thought for a second or two. Her eyes focused on the wooden floor as she answered him,  
“Lord knows...” She said.  
(Y/N) gripped the arms of the rocking chair as she slowly stood up from the seat and turned to look at her father with soft eyes,  
“But I’ll be damned if I let people fuck with me like that again.” She said.  
He slightly smirked at her response before standing up as well,  
“Anyway.” She said, “Let’s head inside before mosquitos come out and start biting us.”  
He agreed with her and started to pack up. (Y/N) reached down to grab the two glasses and started to make her way towards the front door. As she opened it up, the shouting of her name could be heard coming from a distance. She let out a deep sigh before turning around to face the street. Coming up towards the house was a well-built man who wore a cap and an expensive white-collared shirt and black pants, fixed with black shiny shoes,  
“(Y/N), baby, sweetie pie!” Yelled the man.  
She let out a scoff,  
“What are you doing here, Earl?” She asked, “I thought you were off buying women to come pleasure you on your trips to other continents!”

She laughed, but Levi scowled as the man walked up the steps to stand on the porch. Earl was a merchant associate who was more involved with selling illegal items in the black market in the Underground. He was a wealthy douchebag who had appeared in (Y/N)’s life two years ago when she was at her lowest. He was a friend with benefits, to put it lightly. Not only did he shower her with money and sex, he is the father of her second child, the one she is pregnant with right now.  
After telling him the news, Earl refused to be apart of the child’s life. She didn’t care one bit. After everything she had to live and suffer through, she didn’t want a dickhead like Earl to be around her children. It was for the better anyway. (Y/N) passed the glass cups to her father and took a few steps towards Earl,  
“Seriously, what the hell are you doing here?” She asked, crossing her arms.  
“Did you forget already?” He asked, “It’s your damn payment!”  
He dug his hand into his back pocket and threw her an envelope. She grabbed it and quickly opened it up, taking a peek inside to see the money,  
“Guess I’m keeping my mouth shut for another month.” She joked.  
“See you later, (Y/N).” Earl grumbled before walking away.  
“Hopefully not...” Levi muttered.  
The family quickly entered the home and locked the front door behind them, not wanting to be bothered by the man anymore as they returned to their nightly routine.

“I want to know who dad really was!”

The prayer room door bursted open as her son shouted those words. (Y/N)’s eyes opened widely as silence fell over the room. Her hands that were tightly clasped together had fallen onto her lap. Her son stood there in the door frame with a flushed and angry face, as well as tears threatening to roll down his cheeks at any moment. She every so slowly turned her head to look at him, giving him a soft gaze,  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
Her voice wasn’t soft like her eyes. It was monotone and deadly. He gulped before taking a few steps into the prayer room,  
“Please don’t lie to me anymore, mommy.” He said.  
(Y/N) quickly turned around and placed one of her hands on the ground, becoming angry with how he was acting towards her. She shook her head,  
“Why do you think I’m lying to you about your father?” She asked, “And why are you bringing him up now all of a sudden? You never asked about him like this.”  
He clenched his fists,  
“W-When you and grandpa were outside, I was thirsty.” He said, “So when I was drinking water, I could hear you two talking.”  
(Y/N) let out a dry laugh before standing up from the ground. She stayed in the same spot in the dimly lit room, her presence giving off bad vibes,  
“I thought I told you to not listen to other people’s private conversations.” She said.

He felt tears going down his cheeks before answering,  
“B-Because y-you were talking a-about daddy!” He nearly cried.  
“Daddy’s dead.” She said angrily, “There’s no need to know more about him.”  
(Y/N) turned around to turn on a nearby lamp to make the room lighter before blowing out the candles. She turned back around to see her son still standing there, with the same angry expression on his face,  
“I taught you manners, child.” She exclaimed, “Do not give your mother a nasty look like that.”  
“No!” He yelled.  
She blinked at the sudden outrage,  
“No?” She asked in a sinister tone.  
(Y/N) suddenly felt her whole body engulf in anger as she stomped over her son. She grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look into her angry eyes,  
“You want to know who your father really is, then fine.” She said angrily, “He was a fucking scumbag who doesn’t even know who you are. Eren also wanted to fucking destroy the world, knowing that he’ll probably kill me. And you were just a damn fetus in my stomach. So, I killed him to keep you alive.”

(Y/N) felt tears forming in her eyes as she started to remember everything from seven years ago. She placed her head against her son’s head and let out a shaky sigh,  
“He was a great man.” She nearly cried, “But chose the wrong path.”  
Her son just stared at her in shock as she looked into his eyes with that soft look again,  
“Are you happy now?” She asked sarcastically.  
She stood up again and turned around, facing the memorial table of Eren that was at the end of the room. She let out a shaky breath,  
“Go to bed.” (Y/N) said calmly, “We will discuss everything tomorrow. Don’t think you’re not getting in trouble for this.”  
Without another word, her son slammed the door shut behind him as he ran away crying. A few minutes passed and she finally walked back over to the cushion in the middle of the room. She sat down on it once more, and clasped her hands together once again. Her muttering of prayers continued on through her stifled crying. This was not the life she wanted to lead any longer. Her life was envisioned through a pair of emerald eyes. The life of her misery and sorrow that would continue on, and she would act as if nothing was wrong.

And those emerald eyes would stop being locked with her (E/C) lusty eyes as she panted beneath Eren, even grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer to her naked body, kissing his cheek and muttering sweet nothings into his ear. His eyes were wider than ever before. He couldn’t move. He just laid down on top of her, not doing anything. (Y/N) suddenly stopped when she realized that he was tense,  
“E-Eren...” she panted, “What’s wrong?”  
He blinked a few times before turning to face her concerned face. He let out a deep chuckle before moving off of her small body and standing back up again,  
“Nothing...” He muttered, “Just thinking about the future, that’s all.”  
(Y/N) let out a small laugh before propping herself up on her elbows, giving him a raised brow,  
“In the middle of us fucking?” She asked with a small smirk, “We have to get up early tomorrow, so enough with all that.”  
“Couldn’t help it, (N/N).” He said, “Now, let’s finish up here.”

Through those emerald eyes that day before he left for Marley, he saw all of (Y/N). Somehow, he saw it all due to the power of the Founding titan. From her childhood all the way up to her suicide after her second child was only five years old. Eren saw it all, and through her eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, there is a bonus ending :)


	13. Chapter Eleven: Can’t Let You Go (Bonus Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadass had to write a different ending because this fanfic deserves it. anyway, now you may hate this chapter because of what will be written in it, but personally, ion mind, that’s your opinion. but if you end up loving it, then aight that’s good lmfao.  
> this is a fanfiction anyway, so this chapter won’t be accurate at ALL hehe. anyways, enjoy!!!  
> P.S, (S/N) means “son’s name”.

“I’m free to do whatever I want.”

“This is my choice.”

“I want you to join me.”

His voice was monotone, but his eyes spoke the meaning. Eren took a step closer to her and grabbed her hands, gently rubbing the back of them with his thumbs. (Y/N) took a quick glance out the window to see the peaceful scenery. Everybody would be stripped of their happiness and be put into a pit of depression in a matter of hours. No matter the choice she chooses, he wasn’t going to stop himself from continuing on with the Rumbling plan. So if you can’t stop him, negotiate with him.  
(Y/N) looked back at him and furrowed her eyebrows. She stayed silent for a few seconds before moving her hands away from him and holding them up to her heart,  
“Eren, I understand why you want to do this.” She said, “But...Think about Paradis, please.”  
She felt tears in her eyes,  
“Destroy the enemies. Destroy Marley. Destroy whoever and whatever made you feel like you were trapped.” She started.  
She moved her hands down to her side,  
“But don’t kill innocents...” Said (Y/N), “I’m begging of you to not destroy the only allies Paradis has. Please avoid as much damage as possible! Please...”  
She reached her arms out and gripped onto Eren’s shirt with her shaky hands, looking into his eyes,  
“I will do anything if you just agree to that!” She said, “I’ll join the Yeagerists and do whatever you want! Just, please...”

The sudden silence felt like a bomb ticking as she awaited for his answer. (Y/N)’s grip became tighter on his shirt, becoming more anxious as each second passed by. He had shut his eyes momentarily, but he opened them just now to peer down at her. Eren let out a small sigh before gripping her wrists,  
“Anything?” He asked softly.  
She quickly nodded her head,  
“Y-Yes!” She exclaimed, “Anything, I swear!”  
He kept his eyes locked onto hers as he slowly grabbed her hands and bent down on one knee in front of her. (Y/N) shifted her weight from one foot to another to continue standing in a comfortable position, still staring into his eyes. Eren moved his gaze away to look at her hands, letting go of the right one to only hold the left hand. She watched with confusion as he kissed the back of it and hold it gently right after,  
“Marry me.” He said, looking back up at her.  
Her eyes widened widely as she gasped, bringing her right hand up to her mouth to cup it. (Y/N) bit her lip harshly, narrowing her teary eyes at him to stop herself from crying,  
“M-Marry you...?” She asked with a shake in her voice.  
Eren nodded,  
“I love you.” He said, “I want us to spend the rest of our lives together after the rumbling succeeds. That is...Unless you agree.”

He looked down as he reached his other hand into his back pocket, taking out an engagement ring. (Y/N) started shaking her head as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks,  
“W-Where did y-you g-get that?” She asked, moving her right hand down to her side.  
“I bought it in Marley.” Eren said, looking back up at her, “I’ve been wanting to marry you for a long time...”  
He held it close to her ring finger,  
“If you marry me, I’ll agree to your conditions.” He said, “But if you don’t, then I will continue with my original plan. You have the freedom of choice, (Y/N). This is your decision.”  
She stood there, too shocked to even move or say anything. There were two choices; save the people and sacrifice yourself, or sacrifice the people to save yourself. The word “sacrifice” in the first phrase is directly referring to marriage. To live as a housewife and bear children for your husband. It seemed to be a perfect life for many women, but to her, marrying someone who wants to destroy the world isn’t exactly perfect. But, she loved him. She truly loved him, but he has caused her too much harm. (Y/N) frustratingly glanced out the window once again to see the peaceful lives of thousands of people. She looked back at Eren and slightly opened up her mouth.

“I-I love you too, E-Eren.” She nearly cried, “So y-yes...I’ll m-marry y-you.”  
She saw him slide the engagement ring onto her ring finger, smiling slightly as he did so. He stood back up and grabbed her waist, bringing her up to his chest. (Y/N) slowly placed her hand and head against his chest, looking at the engagement ring that was now on her hand. It was beautiful. She let out a shaky sigh before inhaling sharply. Her tears stopped flowing down and was now slowly starting to dry against her cheeks,  
“A lot of Paradis will be destroyed, but it will be repairable in just a few months.” Said Eren, “I’ll try my best to not destruct all of our ally countries as well.”  
She nodded her head slowly,  
“There’s an underground bunker that will be safe enough for you to stay in until the Rumbling is done.” He said, “I’ll come for you once it’s all over.”  
(Y/N) quickly looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows,  
“What about the others?” She asked, “Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Hange, my father and the others?”  
She gripped his shirt tightly,  
“What about them? Our friends?” She asked, “I can’t stand being safe while they’re out there fighting for their lives.”

Eren looked into her eyes with a stare resembling the devil; intense,  
“That’s something that I do not really care about.” He said, “You’re my top priority.”  
(Y/N) shook her head rapidly in shock as she slightly moved away from him,  
“You don’t really mean that...” She said, “Please tell me you don’t.”  
Her eyes widened when she only saw him close his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh,  
“Eren-“  
He cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him again,  
“They’ll be alright.” He said, “They’re strong enough to live through this.”  
She looked down at the ground and let out a low hum, pretending to agree with him to end the argument. Suddenly, the doors to the room opened and Floch entered. (Y/N) moved away from Eren, only to stand next to him and grab his arm, slightly leaning against it,  
“Eren.” He said, “Everybody except for the commander is on their way towards the prison right now. We’re holding them right now.”  
Her eyes lightly widened,  
“Huh?” She exclaimed, “What do you mean?”  
Her free hand turned into a fist as she felt anger rise in her,  
“Let Hange go.” She said sternly.

Floch glanced at her, only to notice that the sun was glinting on something shiny that was on her finger. His eyes slightly widened when he noticed the ring,  
“Well, well...” He said with a cocky smile, “I’m guessing that she’s your fiancée now and on our side.”  
He crossed his arms over his chest,  
“Why’re you caring so much about them?” He asked, “Since you’re with us now, I don’t get the point.”  
“You don’t have to be all up in my business.” Said (Y/N), “And it should be none of your concern anyway, you annoying pri-“  
She got cut off,  
“We’ll let them go once they tell Floch where Zeke is.” Said Eren, “On your behalf, we won’t hurt the commander.”  
She only scoffed before moving away from him angrily and walk towards the window. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of it, ignoring the rest of their conversation. (Y/N) didn’t dare to speak or mutter a single word the whole time Floch was in the room. His presence was annoying enough to her. Eventually, he did leave, but she still stayed quiet. Eren walked over next to her and leaned against the same window, also looking out of it. Silence settled between them as they saw Hange being forced into a carriage with a few other Yeagerists. She shook her head sadly as she reached her hand up to place it against her forehead, biting her lip at the same time.

“I’m going to a nearby military facility.” Said Eren calmly, “I have a few things to do there, so you’re coming with me, (Y/N).”  
She stayed silent for a few seconds before turning her head to look at him. Her hand slid down to her cheek as she sighed,  
“I don’t want to.” She said, “I’d rather stay here...”  
She heard him walk over next to her and gently grab her arm,  
“It won’t be that long and you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” He said, “I’ll take you to the bunker right after.”  
(Y/N) didn’t bother saying another word as he started guiding her out of the room. Eren slid his hand down to grab hers and intertwine their fingers. They walked past multiple Yeagerists who were surveying the rest of the rooms in the restaurant, some even following them as they walked out hand-in-hand. The two walked out the front door and towards a carriage right in front of them. The door had already been opened for them, so Eren helped her inside before sitting down next to her. The door got shut, and soon after, they started leaving the area.  
(Y/N) cupped her hands over her lap and looked down, a sad look lingering in her eyes. Her fiancée let out a sigh and leaned back, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes as he did so.

(Y/N), for the first time in a while, felt powerless and drained. She was now under the command and influence of somebody she loved, and still somewhat loves, very dearly. She glanced up at Eren who was looking out the window. There was a small frown on his face with an angry look in his eyes. She has always noticed that there was always a small glint of anger in them, but now, it was evidently shown. He looked unapproachable.  
Slowly, she looked back down at her lap again and eyed the engagement ring on her finger. Her eyes examined the expensive diamond, wondering how he got this beautiful ring. (Y/N) saw him grab her left hand and look at her,  
“Things would’ve turned out differently if this never happened.” Eren said, “I’m glad I stopped it...”  
She turned her head to look up at him and raised an eyebrow,  
“What do you mean?” She asked, becoming concerned.  
(Y/N) looked into his eyes, but they showed nothing. He was blank; unreadable,  
“Remember the night before I left for Marley?” He asked.  
She slowly nodded,  
“Yeah, what about it?” She asked.

He let go of her hand,  
“It was after that moment on the bed, when you asked me what was wrong.” He said.  
Eren leaned in close to her face,  
“I envisioned you, (Y/N).” He said.  
Her eyes widened,  
“Envision?” She asked.  
He grabbed her chin,  
“Didn’t you hear me?” He asked, “I saw your memories. The future ones as well.”  
He furrowed his eyebrows,  
“I don’t know how I was able to see everything.” Eren said, “But I did...Maybe it’s because you’re an Ackerman.”  
(Y/N) looked at him in horror as he leaned back and looked her up and down,  
“W-What...” She muttered, “I’m-“  
He cut her off,  
“I’ll figure that out later once I meet with Zeke.” Said Eren, “And I’m guessing that you’ll refuse to answer if I ask you where he is.”  
“Does that really matter to me right now?!” She nearly yelled, “What the fuck do you mean you saw my future?! What did you see?!”  
“I’d rather not tell you now.” He said,  
“But I want to know-“  
“Don’t argue with me, I won’t tell you.”  
With an angry groan, (Y/N) whipped her head to look out the window. He placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear.

“Don’t start crying now.” He whispered, “You’ll know everything after the wedding.”  
(Y/N) felt a shiver go down her spine after he moved away from her. She let out a shaky sigh as she thought of the wedding. They were going to be planning it once Eren finishes The Rumbling, and who knows how long that will take. She looked over her shoulder to look back at him, still with that angry expression on her face, but a hint of sadness longing in it. He shook his head before turning to look out his side of the window.  
A few minutes passed in silence and they finally arrived at the military facility. (Y/N) immediately recognized the big building. They were holding her friends in the cells down below. She heard the door opening, and when she turned her head, she saw Eren exiting and standing next to it. He reached his hand out to her, and she scooted over to him. She eyed him for a few seconds before grabbing his hand and being helped out of the carriage.  
(Y/N) slid her hand up to his arm and held it, also reaching her other hand up to grab it as she stayed close to him. Even though she was now a Yeagerist herself, she still didn’t want to talk or be in contact with them. What they’re doing is horribly wrong, and she’s even disgusted with herself by contributing to their actions. To think that Eren leads them all is the worst part of it all.

They entered the building that was filled with Yeagerists. (Y/N) followed Eren wherever he went, not leaving his side even once. He stopped to talk to multiple people as he made his way up to the second floor of the building. As they walked up the flight of stairs, a sudden feeling in her stomach caused her to stop. A feeling of nausea kicked in and she immediately gripped on the stairs railing to keep herself steady. He instantly looked at her with a concerned look on his face,  
“Are you okay?” Eren asked.  
She quickly shook her head,  
“N-No...” She said, “I feel sick.”  
(Y/N) placed her hand on her stomach as she felt the pain kick in. He placed his hand on her back and grabbed one of her hands,  
“The bathroom is just around the corner.” He said, “Can you walk?”  
She nodded before gripping onto his hand. The pair made their way up the stairs in a hurry and turned the corner. The bathroom was at the right end of the hall, and without thinking, she quickly ran towards it. She bursted inside and locked the door behind her before kneeling over the toilet and throwing up. Eren placed his hand on the handle and leaned against the door,  
“(Y/N), if you need anything, tell me.” He said.

She continued throwing up for a few more seconds before answering,  
“J-Just go...” She managed to say, “I-I’ll a-ask around for y-you...”  
Right after that, (Y/N) started gagging again before continuing back to her vomiting. She heard Eren walk away from the door and down the hallway. For the next few minutes, she continued vomiting before collapsing against the wall and taking deep breaths. First, all this crazy bullshit she’s going through, and now she’s sick? She let out one last deep breath before slowly standing up from the ground and walking towards the sink to get cleaned up.  
Once (Y/N) finished with the bathroom, she exited and walked down the hall. There at the end was a Yeagerist holding a rifle that seemed to be waiting for her. He walked up to her and started guiding her towards the roof. When they walked up the last flight of stairs, she saw Yelena at the entrance of the door, peering down at her, as well as a few other Yeagierists. She ignored their stares as she walked up towards where Eren was. As she passed by Yelena, she suddenly stopped, feeling as if something bad was about to happen.  
(Y/N) looked at the scenery in front of her, noticing how Pieck was chained to Gabi as she pointed her finger at Eren with a smirk on her face. Without wasting another second, the ground came crashing down as the jaw titan appeared underneath him. Her (E/C) eyes widened in shock once fear and panic surged throughout her whole body as chaos erupted all around her,  
“Eren!” She only managed to scream.  
“Get her to the bunker!” Yelled a Yeagerist.

Before anybody could lay a hand on her, (Y/N) quickly turned around and ran back down the stairs. She ran within the midst of hurrying people who were too busy getting ready to leave the building. She pushed past all of them and continued running down each flight of stairs she could find that descended further down into the basements. Nearing the prisons entrance, she bumped into Onyankopon who was also on his way there. Her eyes widened out of surprise,  
“Onyankopon?” She questioned, “I thought you were a Yeag-“  
He cut her off,  
“Not at all.” He said, “I’m on your side.”  
(Y/N) wished that she could smile, but instead frowned as they continued running towards the prison cells. When they arrived, she saw how there were countless of people in them. She ran up to one of them and grabbed the bars,  
“You guys!” She yelled.  
Mikasa noticed her and immediately let out a sigh of relief. She quickly walked up to the bars and grabbed them, managing to force a small smile on her face as she saw her friend,  
“You’re alright.” She said, “Where were you?”  
“It doesn’t matter right now.” Said (Y/N), “We need to get you out of here.”  
She took out her gun and grabbed the barrel of it, aiming the back of it towards the lock. Onyankopon stopped her by grabbing her arm.

(Y/N) looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but then let out an ‘oh’ when he handed her the keys. She placed her gun back in its holster and started to find the correct key,  
“What’s happening out there?!” Asked Jean in a worried voice.  
“The Marleyan army is attacking us from the sky.” Said Onyankopon, “About five-hundred soldiers got attacked by the armor, the jaw and the cart titan simultaneously.”  
Everybody gasped in shocked and muttered a few words,  
“Eren is facing them alone.” He said, “Sooner or later, he’ll be downed, and Marley will steal the founding titan.”  
(Y/N) opened up the door and stepped to the side to allow everybody to leave,  
“Please lend Eren a hand!” Onyankopon said.  
It became silent. She turned her head to face him with shock in her eyes. Connie immediately ran up to him, grabbed his collar, and pushed him up against the wall,  
“Connie!” (Y/N) yelled.  
“This is your fight! Do you think we’d fucking obey the traitor?!” Yelled Connie, “I’ve had enough of being betrayed! So why do we have to assist Eren and become unable to have children?!”  
Armin walked up to Connie and pulled him off of Onyankopon, giving him an angry look,  
“Let’s hear him out.” The blonde said.

Onyankopon slowly slid down the wall and started breathing heavily. He let out a deep breath,  
“I didn’t know about the wine.” He said, “Or the euthanasia plan. Nor did the other volunteers.”  
(Y/N) walked up to him and reached her hand out. He gladly accepted it and she pulled him back up to his feet,  
“And...?” She asked.  
“It’s true.” Said Niccolo.  
Everybody turned to face the chef,  
“Yelena forbid us to speak to the volunteers about the wine.” He said.  
“I don’t want to help with the plan!” Said Onyankopon, “We wanted to join with Paradis and defeat Marley! We abandoned everything and came to this island for this purpose.”  
He let out a deep sigh,  
“Children are the future!” He said, “If the euthanasia plan were to commence, why did we even come here?!”  
He faced (Y/N) who was just giving him a sad stare. He really did want to devote himself to this island and help everybody on it,   
“Please believe in me...” Onyankopon whispered.  
Armin took a few steps towards him,  
“I believe you.” He said, “You said a while back that everybody exists because somebody wishes for them to exist, including the subjects of Ymir. It would be more interesting to have different types of people, right?”

(Y/N) hummed,  
“You showed us that your stance is completely different from Zeke’s ideology.” She said, “You were always that kind of person.”  
Onyankopon let out a small sigh of relief,  
“You guys...” He muttered.  
“I believe you too.” Said Jean, “But if we help Eren and Zeke, won’t the plan succeed?”  
The dark-skinned man shook his head,  
“No, we’ll prevent it.” He said.  
(Y/N) stayed silent for a few seconds before shutting her eyes,  
“Y-Yeah...” She muttered.  
“We must use the power of the rumbling.” Said Onyankopon.  
Armin thought for a second before turning to face Mikasa. She had this sad look on her face that was mixed in with anger,  
“Do you want to help Eren, Mikasa?” He asked.  
She brought her hand up to her mouth, her index finger resting on her lips,  
“I do, but...” She started, “That’s just like what Eren said.”  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow,  
“What did he say to you guys?” She asked.  
Mikasa glanced at her,  
“I don’t have free will because I’m an Ackerman.” She said.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened,  
“That bastard said that to you?” She asked.  
Armin gently placed his hand on her shoulder,  
“What Eren said must be made up.” He said.  
“Why would he lie about my headaches?” Mikasa asked, “I get them from time to time...”  
The blonde let out a frustrated sigh,  
“Do you really think Eren doesn’t want Eldians to have children?” He asked, “Do you really believe that?!”  
Armin clenched his fists,  
“This is Eren we’re talking about!” He said.  
(Y/N) let out a deep sigh,  
“The Eren we once knew is gone.” She said, “Why do you think he’s acting like this? Over the course of four years, he’s slowly detached himself from his real self.”  
She looked at everybody with tears in her eyes,  
“Where do you think I’ve been?” She asked, “With him, with Zeke...I tried to stop them, but it’s useless. Eren will use the rumbling to eradicate everybody.”  
Everybody stared at her with shock on their faces. (Y/N) wiped the tears away,  
“Eren is letting us have our freedom.” She said, “But his intentions and way of doing it is ill...! But...”  
She gulped,  
“Please, don’t get in his way.” She said.

Armin took a step back,  
“What...?” He asked, “What do you mean?”  
Connie glared at her,  
“Are you one of them?!” He shouted.  
(Y/N) felt like a freak standing there as all her friends stared at her with sadness or anger. Tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks,  
“I made a deal with Eren...” She said, “I did it to protect you guys...”  
She cupped her hands,  
“What deal?” Mikasa asked with hurt in her voice.  
(Y/N) slowly turned her head to face her and frowned,  
“I’m marrying him.” She said.  
She turned around to face everybody once again and raised her left hand in the air, showing off the engagement ring. The room, once again, filled with gasps and widening eyes,  
“He promised to only kill the enemies.” She said, “I didn’t have any other option.”  
“(Y/N)...” Whispered Mikasa.  
The young woman shook her head rapidly,  
“Please don’t stop him, stop the Marleyan soldiers.” She said, “That‘s all I ask for you to do...”  
Before anybody could say another word, she quickly turned around and ran back up the stairs. Her name was heard being yelled by her friends, but she ignored them.

Once she entered the building again, a bunch of Yeagerists circled her and grabbed her. (Y/N) struggled in their grasp as she got taken away to the bunker. She was the only person who was going to be safe during The Rumbling...

One week. One week went by and The Rumbling finally ended. (Y/N) was able to leave the bunker, accompanied with a few Yeagerists, to go and find Eren. She never got any news as to what was happening outside, but she heard all the destruction and screaming. But during that whole time, she continued feeling sick. So, they brought a doctor in to check up on her. The news he brought was that she was pregnant, nearly two weeks pregnant.  
Up on the surface, everything was slowly starting to be rebuilt. But the walls no longer stood. (Y/N)’s first priority was to find her friends and father, to which she got information that they were being held up in nearby hospital grounds. She immediately made her way there without wasting anymore time. And when she arrived, she was met with gruesome sights all around.  
Quickly, she entered the biggest medical tent and looked around. Her eyes landed on a nurse who was talking to a man wrapped in bandages. When she moved away, their eyes locked, and she gasped,  
“Dad?!” She exclaimed.  
His one eye widened as he realized (Y/N) was the one speaking to him. As quick as he could, he stood up and quickly ran towards her, with her doing the same. They pair came in contact with one another and hugged tightly.

She gripped onto his shirt as she started to softly cry onto his chest. Levi grabbed the back of her head and brought her closer to his body, feeling at peace again when he realized she was alright,  
“Y-Your face...” She cried, looking up at him, “What happened?!”  
(Y/N) reached her hands up to cup his cheeks as she took a closer look at his face, stifling back her crying as much as she could,  
“A thunder spear nearly killed me.” Said Levi, “It was supposed to kill the bearded bastard, but he somehow fucking escaped.”  
She furrowed her eyebrows,  
“B-Bastard...?” She asked, “Oh, Z-Zeke...”  
He grabbed her hands and started to rub the back of the left one with his finger,  
“As long as you’re safe, I don’t care what happens to me.” He said.  
“Don’t s-say that.” Said (Y/N).  
He rolled his eye before sighing,  
“Where were you?” He asked.  
She brought her hands down to wipe her tears away from her face,  
“I-I was safe...” She said, “Somewhere in Shingashina there’s a-“  
She got cut off when Levi suddenly grabbed her left hand and looked at. Her eyes were locked onto his shocked expression as he stared at the expensive ring that was on her finger.

He brought her hand up to his face to take a better look at the ring, becoming confused as to why she was wearing it. Levi looked back at her, staring right into her eyes,  
“Where did you get this?” He asked.  
(Y/N) stayed silent for a second or two before letting out a shaky breath,  
“Dad...” She managed to say, “I-I’m getting married.”  
His heartbeat stopped as she said those words. Her father let go of her hand in shock as his eyes widened even more. She stood there nervously, even holding back the urge to cry right then and there,  
“Married?” Levi asked.  
She quickly nodded,  
“It was the only way to save Paradis and our allies from The Rumbling.” Said (Y/N).  
“Only way?! You made a deal to marry him just to save everybody’s asses?!” He nearly yelled.  
“Do you want him to destroy everything in the world?! I had to do it!”  
He shook his head,  
“Next thing you’re going to tell me is that you’re pregnant.” He scoffed.  
She froze up this time. Immediately, he noticed her tense body language, causing him to let out another sigh,  
“You are, aren’t you?” He asked.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks once more as she nodded,  
“Nearly two weeks...” She said.  
A silence fell over them as Levi took a seat on a chair nearby, holding his head. (Y/N) quickly walked over to him and nervously crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to say anything else,  
“I wonder if I’ll have a grandson or granddaughter.” He said, looking at her.  
Everything had dropped. Her eyes widened as she felt her nervousness go down like a light switch going off. She raised an eyebrow,  
“Huh?!” (Y/N) exclaimed.  
Levi looked up at her,  
“I don’t care who the father of that child is.” He said, “It doesn’t matter to me because I know that child will be raised by a great mother.”  
She let out a shaky breath,  
“Y-You’re not mad?” She asked.  
He shook his head,  
“Not at all.” Said Levi, “I don’t think I’ve been this happy in a while, actually.”  
(Y/N)’s tears slowly ran down her cheeks as his smile grew a bit wider,  
“I’m only mad that you’re getting married.” He said, “But, I’m lucky that I’m alive to see my grandchild.”

(Y/N) let out a relieved laugh as she quickly hugged her father, nearly crying into his shoulder. He tried to squeeze back tightly, but due to the state he was in, he couldn’t,  
“Fuck...You’re the best!” She exclaimed, “I love you!”  
Levi kissed the top of her head as he tried to contain his smile,  
“I love you too.” He said.  
She slowly pulled away and smiled back down at him. Suddenly, the tent became quiet, causing (Y/N) to raise an eyebrow in confusion. She looked around, noticing that everybody either had a frightened look on their face, an angry expression or a sad one. She turned around, only for her eyes to widen when she realized who entered the tent,  
“Eren...”

“(Y/N)...”  
That name left his lips as he saw her walk down the aisle towards him. In one hand, she held a bouquet of flowers, and in the other, was gripping the hand of her father as they linked arms. His emerald eyes never left her (E/C) ones. He took everything in, watching how her wedding dress moved elegantly as she walked, and the way her hair bounced with every step she took. Truly, she was gorgeous.  
As she started to near the alter, Eren started to walk towards the steps, reaching them in time. The three stopped in front of one another. The green-eyed man reached his hand out towards (Y/N), and with hesitance, she slowly moved her arm away from her fathers to grab it. Before grabbing it, she turned towards Levi, and managed to crack him a broken smile,  
“Love you...” She whispered.  
“Love you too...” He whispered back, giving her a kiss on top of her head.  
Levi looked at his soon to be son-in-law,  
“Eren.” He said.  
“Captain.” He replied sarcastically as he felt (Y/N) grab his hand.  
The older man refrained himself from beating him up already,  
“...You don’t deserve her.” He muttered.  
As Levi turned around to walk away, he noticed the sadness written all over his daughters face. He couldn’t do anything about it.

The two walked up the steps hand in hand before reaching the alter. They stood in front of the pastor, looking into each other’s eyes as they did so. (Y/N) held back her tears and pretended that she was happy, when in reality, she wasn’t. She was slowly falling into a deep, deep hole of depression that she would never escape from.  
The more the pastor talked, the more she wanted out of that situation. With all of her friends, her father, and even people she considered her enemies, staring at her as she was about to be married was a sight of escapism that could never come true. (Y/N) gripped onto Eren’s hand tighter than ever and rubbed the back of them. She wanted out.  
The pastor turned his head to Eren and told him to repeat the following words. His emerald stare never left her teary (E/C) orbs,  
“I, Eren Yeager, take you, (Y/N) Ackerman, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” He said.  
The pastor turned his head towards her, repeating the same words as he said to her soon-to-be-husband. She inhaled sharply.

“I, (Y/N) Ackerman, take you, Eren Yeager, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” She said.  
The pastor said a few words before they had to do the ring exchange. She slid on an expensive and good-looking ring onto Eren’s left finger, and he did the same soon after. Time has gone by too fast. She had already hesitantly said her “I Do”, and before she knew it, she kissed him, sealing their marriage forever.  
(Y/N) moved away and grabbed one of his hands as they started to descend down the steps once more. Everybody was already standing up and clapping for them. Tears were shed and expressions differed as they walked down the aisle. She looked at everybody with a forced smile on her lips and teary eyes. This was the beginning of her new life.

Five years had passed since their marriage, and much has changed. (Y/N) became hated and feared by the people on Paradis Island ever since they found out about her union and joining of the Yeagerists. Although she didn’t take part in anything they did, she was still hated and would be called names and ignored out on the streets whenever she went out with her child, (S/N).  
Occasionally, when Eren would go out with them and hear those words, the people would never be heard of again. As if they already feared the Yeager’s and Yeagerists from before, they were too terrified to even come near them. Nobody wanted to be around (Y/N) anymore except for her close friends and father. Even with them, and her own little family, she still felt...Alone.  
She had everything anybody could ever want. A child, a wealthy spouse, a mansion, power, you name it. If she wanted something, she’d get it in no time. (Y/N) didn’t care about any of it though. All she wanted was to be normal again. Though, it’ll never happen. Eren already made sure of it. There is no other option than to continue forward. This was the life and path she chose, and she has to deal with it.

Now pregnant with her second child, and soon to be expecting a girl, (Y/N) stayed at the family home with her father. She often accompanied her husband on missions, but now she was going to give birth soon. So, Levi stayed at the mansion as Eren would go and terrorize other countries and continents. It was heartbreaking to see him turn into such a violent man everyday. And with Ymir by his side, there was no stopping them. The founder became apart of their family quickly, way before (S/N) was born.  
The first time her and (Y/N) met, it was a strange greeting. She didn’t talk and only stuck to Eren, as if he was her father. For some reason, Ymir stuck to her child form, and needed care like one as well. Although she was such a powerful being that wasn’t entirely human, she acted like a kid that needed love and nourishment. (Y/N) provided that for her, and soon enough, they became close. She never spoke though, not once, but would often cry.  
She stared out of the window into the garden, only to be interrupted when the living-room door opened. The mother turned her head to face whoever had walked in, only to smile,  
“Ymir.” She said, “You’re back already...”  
The founder walked over to her silently and stood beside her, looking down at (S/N), her pregnant belly, then back at her face. (Y/N) already knew that Eren was back if Ymir was here. She slowly stood up from the chair and made her way towards the living-room door.

With her left arm, (Y/N) carried her young child close to her chest, and with her right arm, she held Ymir’s hand with hers. The girl was silent, and her bangs shaded her eyes. They were usually seen together; like a ghost who had just found her mother’s corpse and was finally at peace. The woman walked down the end of the hallway with the two children, and towards the entrance hall of the big home. Eren had just arrived back from war with another country, and as usual, (Y/N) would greet him.  
Ymir, of course, was with him. When she returned with him a few moments earlier, she had ran to get (S/N) and his mother. It was like she really was human, even though she wasn’t. Her existence in the real world was confusing and abnormal, but (Y/N) didn’t care. And so, there the three of them were, walking in complete silence. The only sound was the young woman’s shoes clacking against the floorboards.  
In just a few seconds, the three entered the main hall. Eren was seen talking with Floch, and other Yeagrists were spotted in the area. He stopped speaking when he noticed his wife walking towards him, and he smiled a little. (Y/N) stopped walking, and placed (S/N) on the ground, as well as letting go of Ymir’s hand. The two children walked away to busy themselves with something while the (H/C)-haired woman walked towards her husband.

(Y/N) stood in front of Eren, keeping a blank look on her face as they locked eyes. Floch walked away from the two, and stood nearby. Her husband reached his hand out, and grabbed her arm, bringing her closer to him. She felt his other hand reach down to rub her pregnant stomach, trying to feel some sort of kick from their soon-to-be expected child. He then reached his hand out and grabbed her chin, giving her a small kiss on the lips,  
“How are you?” He asked, once they pulled away.  
She hummed before answering,  
“Exhausted.” Said (Y/N), “I’m sometimes too tired to walk...”  
She let out a deep sigh,  
“And how are you?” She asked, “How’d...It go?”  
Eren stared at her intently for a few seconds before shaking his head. He cleared his throat,  
“I’m alright, just sore.” He said, “It went smoothly, we profited a lot from it.”  
She muttered “good” underneath her breath before letting out a sigh. The young woman turned her gaze towards the expensive clock that was mounted on the wall, and looked at the time. It was already time to go to bed. (Y/N) turned her head back to look at her husband.

“You must be tired.” She said, “Let’s go to bed...”  
Eren slightly smiled at her before reaching down and grabbing her hand. He held it gently, rubbing the back of it with his thumb,  
“I want to talk to you about something.” He said, “But, if you’re too tired right now, we can discuss it tomorrow.”  
(Y/N) gulped at his words. She didn’t want any more misfortune to happen. In a silent manner, she managed to nod her head nervously,  
“O-Okay...” She muttered.  
She cleared her throat before turning her head to face the children,  
“Come along now.” She said, “I’ll tuck you in.”  
The married couple quickly walked out of the main hall and towards the staircase. Ymir and (S/N) ran past them, eager to lay down and sleep, surprisingly. (Y/N) smiled at their happiness, and even managed to let out a small laugh. Eren held her hand with a firm grip, making sure that she’s able to walk properly without falling.  
Their second child was due to be born in a week. The doctor informed them that the baby was healthy, and that they might expect her sooner than later. She was only going to be five years younger than (S/N).

Soon enough, they all entered the (S/N)’s bedroom. (Y/N) was about to get him ready for bed when suddenly Eren placed his hand on her back,  
“I’ll tuck him in.” He said.  
She turned her head to look at him and managed a small smile,  
“Alright...” She whispered.  
(S/N) quickly ran over to his mother and hugged her, smiling brightly up against her stomach,  
“Goodnight, mommy! I love you!” He said.  
(Y/N) gently smiled down at him,  
“I love you too.” She said softly.  
She slightly bent down to kiss the top of his head before exiting the bedroom. Ymir also hugged him before catching up to the mother and grabbing her hand. The two walked down the hallway in silence, a comfortable silence. Once they reached the door, the woman opened it up and allowed the founder to enter first. She walked in after her and shut the door behind them before walking over to the bed. She slowly sat down and muttered a curse word underneath her breath at the discomfort.  
(Y/N) let out a small sigh,  
“Ymir...” She said.  
She walked up to her and reached her hands out towards her. The older woman grabbed them, looking down at them with a sad look on her face.

(Y/N) shut her eyes,  
“I want peace...” She whispered, “That’s all I wish for, Ymir...”  
She felt tears form in her eyes, but she tried her best to suppress them,  
“L-Let’s pray.” She said, opening her eyes again.  
The blonde nodded before pressing her forehead against hers. (Y/N) started to mutter small prayers underneath her breath. She was never a big believer in god or religious at all, but ever since she met Ymir, everything changed. She always prayed whenever necessary. A few minutes passed and she finally stopped. Ymir moved away from her and walked over to the chair that was by the window, sitting down on it.  
(Y/N) heard the bedroom door open, but didn’t bother turning her head to see who walked in. Eren shut the door behind him and let out a deep sigh before taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the bed. She turned her head to look at him,  
“What do you want to talk to me about?” She asked.  
He looked at her with a blank stare,  
“What I saw five years ago.” He said.  
Her eyes slightly widened,  
“What you saw?” She asked, “You mean my memories...Right?”

Eren nodded before walking over to the window and looking out of it. He could see her worried face on the reflection of the window,  
“Back in Shingashina, you stopped me from reaching Zeke.” He said, “You intended to kill him, but instead, killed me first.”  
(Y/N)’s eyes grew wider as she felt her heart stop. In a different life, she killed him? She stayed quiet, ushering him to go on,  
“I saw you fall into a deep pit of depression after you gave birth to (S/N).” Eren continued, “You even got pregnant once again with a married man who paid you each month to stay quiet about your affair.”  
She started shaking her head as she felt tears roll down her cheeks,  
“H-How...?” She asked, “I-I could never do that...”  
(Y/N) painfully got up from the bed and started walking towards him at a slow pace. Her tears started coming faster and faster as she felt herself nearly collapsing onto the ground and breaking down,  
“Then when your daughter was only five years old, you killed yourself in the bathtub were you left captain to find you there.” He said, “A shame, really.”  
She stood next to him and gripped his arm, looking at his emotionless face as she cried.

“N-No, it c-can’t b-be...” (Y/N) cried, “I c-can’t d-do t-that to my f-family!”  
“But you did.” He said, turning to face her, “Your bad choices in life led you to this moment, and I’m the only one who can save you from them.”  
Eren turned around and grabbed her chin,  
“I’m not allowing that to happen to you in this path.” He said.  
She slowly started to collapse onto the ground as she grabbed her face. (Y/N) fell onto her knees and started crying into her palms, all the while he watched her with no emotions on his face. Eren didn’t bother bending down to comfort her, and instead, walked away from the area, leaving her all alone to breakdown on the ground.  
What was the point of their marriage if The Rumbling didn’t make her free? She was slowly suffocating herself with her own trap.

You can’t decide a person’s fate no matter if you know their future or not. Eventually, in the end, everything plays out in their favor. So, at the end of her journey...  
Do you hear the sound of blood dripping onto the cold floor as she slides the thin, pointed razor across her bloody wrist?


	14. Thank You!

Well damn- that was a fun roller coaster, wasn’t it?

I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for supporting this fanfiction of mine. It sincerely means the world to me that people really enjoyed it. I felt motivated by you guys to keep writing. And if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t know if I would be able to finish it!  
Because of everybody, I finally had the balls to publish and finish this fucking work. All of my other old works had failed and I hated them all. But this one is special because I loved every single moment of writing it! Once again, I thank all of you for everything! Especially for making me feel confident in my fanfiction.

Not only that, I want to continue writing for all of my readers who enjoy my writing. I’m planning on releasing two new AOT fanfictions sometime early next year. I don’t have the time to publish another one so soon due to school, family problems and all other worldly shit going around. So, I hope you stick around to continue on with the ride. It’ll truly mean the world to me.

I don’t know what else to say besides thank you! DEADASS, I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY BUT I’M SO THANKFUL FOR ALL THE LOVE I RECEIVED HEIDBEDIB

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Stay safe out there, all of you. And I hope to write for you very soon!


End file.
